Shiroiyasha Koutan : Shiruba Yami
by Author Gorilla
Summary: Naruto telah hidup ribuan tahun setelah PDS4. Ia menginginkan sebuah kematian tapi Tuhan merencanakan sesuatu pada Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Bukan Milik Saya

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucap kan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan,kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan "Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."

 **PROLOGUE**

Saat pertarungan Sasuke dan Menma di lembah akhir mendekati akhir. Tiba-tiba Cahaya sengat terang muncul

Sring...

Setelh cahaya itu menghilang kesembilan bulan buatan Sasuke runtuh dan seluruh chakra di muka bumi lenyap

 **500 Tahun Kemdian Setelah Lenyapnya Chakra**

Setelah 5 abad berlalu bijuu menutup dirinya dan tidak membuka diri pada manusia dan tinggal di suatu tempat yang kemudian di sebut Kyoto.

Terlihat seorang dewasa berusia 20 tahunan dengan model rambut ikal acak-acakan dengan mata berwarna violet dan mengenakan kimono berwarna putih. Terlihat sedang menangis menatap mayat mayat manusia di sekelilingnya. Benar ia sedang berada di sebuah peperangan yang di ikuti Makhluk Akhirat Akuma,Da-Tenshi,dan Tenshi. Lebih tepatnya awal pecahnya Great War.

"Karin,Kamui,Semua telah meninggalkan ku. Kami-sama apakah ini penghukuman Mu pada ku." Tanya Naruto dengan nada memelas sembi menatap langit.

Setelah Mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba cahaya sangat menyilaukan muncul di depan Naruto sehingga ia menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya,

" **Naruto kau satu-satunya Manusia yang menyedihkan, ketika setiap orang mencari sebuah Keabadian, Kau menginginkan sebuah Kematian. Kau benar-benar menarik Naruto." Ucap Kami-sama.**

"Anda boleh menertawakan kehidupan hamba Kami-sama dan Anda lah yang menuliskan takdir hamba dan hamba lah yang menjalaninya." Balas Naruto dengan nada sedih.

" **Jadi apa mau mu?, Aku akan mengabulkannya." Tanya Kami-sama.**

"Hamba hanya menginginkan sebuah kematian, hanya itu Kami-sama." Ucap Naruto memohon pada Kami-sama.

" **Jika kau langsung mati saat ini,tidak akan menarik." Ucap Kami-sama.**

"Apa maksud Anda Kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Kami-sama.

" **Aku berencana untuk..."**

wush...

angin berhembus kencang didepan Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kami-sama terbelak kaget, kemudian Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah hamba setuju,tapi dengan syarat setelah ini semua berkhir Anda telah menjanjikan kematian bagi hamba." Ucap Naruto

'Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku akan menyusul kalian Nee-san,Karin,Kamui.' sambung Naruto dalam hati.

" **Bersiaplah Naruto" perintah Kami-sama.**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar terang, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh Naruto. Setelah cahaya menghilang ada sedikit perubahan pada Naruto.

Tatapan mata malas nan menyebalkan kini berubah menjadi tatapan tajam nan serius,tadinya ia mengenakan kimono berwarna putih kini ia mengeenakan jubah berwarna hitam dan di bahunya di hiasi bulu-bulu gagak.

 **[AN. Untuk memudahkan pembaca mambyangkan outfit baru Naruto silahkan pencarian di google dengan kata kunci Utsuro Gintama.]**

" **Dan mulai saat ini kau bukanlah Naruto yang dulu kau adalah... dan Kau akan dikenal sebagai Utsuro (kekosongan), dan sisi baik mu akan hilang setelah... yang lain lahir apakau paham Utsuro?" Jelas sekaligu tanya Kami-sama pada Naruto.**

"Hamba paham Kami-sama." Jawab Naruto ah maksudku Utsuro.

Setelah itu Kami-sama menghilang.

"Setelah ini bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupan ku?" tanya Utsuro entah pada siapa.

" **Tuhan Memberi dan Mengambi sesuatu yang kita miliki disaat yang bersamaan"**

 **To Be Continued**

Fanfiction Crossover pertama saya, saya menulis ini karena saya sedang mampet Ah maksud saya saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk fanfic yang satu.

Jika pembaca ingin fanfic ini di lanjut akan saya lanjutkan, jika tidak ya tidak saya lanjutkan. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, silahkan tuangkan semuanya di kolom Review


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Bukan Milik Saya

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucap kan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan,kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan "Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."

 **SURGA.**

Seorang bersurai pirang pucat mendekati Kami-sama dan bertanya "Ayah apa gerangan anda menemui manusia itu secara langsung?"

" **Aku hanya membicarakan suatu hal yang menarik Michael." Jawab Kami-sama** pada MIchaelkemudian Michael pedi meninggal kan Kami-sama. Tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun Kami-sama menyeringai.

 **Dunia Manusia.**

Perang semakin memanas melihat banyak manusia tak berdosa menjadi korban Perang antara Akuma dan Da-tenshi. Kemudian Utsuro mengambil topeng bermotif gagak dengan bagian mata dan mulut yang terlihat.

Saat Akuma dan Da-tenshi saling serang

Duar...

Ledakan terjadi ditengah-tengah pertempuran dan asap mengepul tenggi. Kemudian terlihat suliet mengenakan topi dan jubah hitam dan di bahunya terdapat bulu-bulu gagak.

" **Apa maksudmu mengacaukan perang Kami? Makhluk Rendahan!" bentak Satan pada suliet tersebut.**

Mengabaikan bentakkan Satan suliet itu mencul di depan salah satu Da-tenshi kemudian menebaskan pedangnya.

Trang...

Da-tenshi berhasil menahan pedang itu.

Jrass..

Tapi bahu Da-tensi tersebut terbalah. Kemudian suliet itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang salah seorang Akuma dan menebaskan pedang di leher Akuma. Jrass... kepala Akuma tersebut terpenggal.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos dari cengkraman Gagak Yatagarasu,Namaku Utsuro." Ucap Utsuro dengan nada dingin.

"Makhluk rendahan beraninya kau membunuh salah satu kaum ku!" bentak Kokabiel. Kemudian Kokabiel melempar [Holy Spear] pada Utsuro.

Tatapan mata Utsuro menajam dan berkilat,saat tombak itu berada didepannya ia menangkis dengan pedangnya

Trang...

Blarr...

Terjadi ledakaan karena tombak yang di tangkis Utsuro mengenai beberapa Akuma di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu melemparku dengan Mainan anak kecil itu Da-tenshi?" tanya Utsuro merendahkan Kokabiel.

"Satan,Gubjen Da-tenshi..." ucap Utsuro berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan dari perang ini?" sambung Utsuro bertanya pada dua pemimpin perang ini.

"Sialan..." teriak Kokabiel marah karena direndehkam oleh Utsuro. Kemudian Kokabiel menyerang Utsuro dengan [Holy Sword] dengan tangan kanannya,namun ditahan oleh Utsuro.

Trang...

Karena ditahan serangan Kokbiel melancarkan tendangan kearah kepala Utsuro dengan kaki kirinya,tendangan tersebut hampir mengenai kepala Utsuro. Utsuro meninju betis kaki kiri milik Kokabiel.

Jrass...

Darah keluar dari betis Kokbiel yang tertahan.

"Kau menyerang musuh tanpa mengetahui siapa musuh mu, itu sama saja bunuh diri." Ucap Utsuro. Kemudian Utsuro menendang tubuh Kokabiel

Duak...

Tubuh Kokabiel terpental dan mengenai beberapa Da-tenshi

Blarr...

"Uhokh..." Kokabiel mutah darah.

"Kaulah makhluk rendahan itu Da-tenshi-kun." ejek Utsuro

"D-dia meng hajar Kokabiel-sama tanpa ampun." Ucap beberapa Da-tenshi tidak percaya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya beberapa Akuma.

"Kalian tahan serangan kalian!" perintah Gubjen Da-tenshi pertama pada bawahannya dengan nada serius.

 **Di Surga.**

" **Anak-anak Ku yang Ku kasihi sekarang perang antara Akuma dan Da-tenshi telah terjadi bumi. Ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia tak berdosa jadi korban dari perang ini.**

 **Aku perintahkan kalin Malaikat-malaikat Ku turun ke bumi dan jadilah penengah antara Akuma dan Da-tenshi." Perintaah Kami-sama pada para malaikat di surga.**

Kemudian turun ribuan malaikat dibawah pimpinan ke 7 Archaangel. Da-tenshi dan Akuma mengira Tenshi memihaak salah satu dari mereka, baik Da-tenshi maupun Akuma menyerang Tenshi. Melihat itu pihak Tenshi pun menyerang Akuma dan Da-tenshi dan terjadilah pertempuran tiga arah.

Melihat itu Utsuro pun berkata "Selama 500 tahun terakhir perang hanya menyisakan duka, hentikan perang bodoh ini. Sebelum Yatagaraasu yang menghakimi kalian."

" **Diam kau!, makhluk rendahan kau mengganggu saja!" bentak Satan pada** Utsuro kemudian menembakkan [Demonic Power] bersekala besar pada Utsuro.

Utsuro yang melihaat [Demonic Power] semakin mendekat.

"Jadi itu jawaban Kalian, dengan ini Yatagarasu tak ragu menjatuhi hukumn pada kalian." Ucap Utsuro datar. Kemudian ia membelah [Demonic Power] yang hampir mengenainya dengan pedang nya.

Duar...

Angin berhembus kencang.

Semua makhluk akhirat mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Utsuro.

Aura gelap berkumpul di bilaah pedang Utsuro. Kemudian Utsuro berniat menebaskannya pada salah seorang Tenshi.

Slash...

 **TIME SKIP.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

"Naruto! Bangun apa kau mau terlambat dihari pertama mu?" ucap seorang gadis berambut Merah sepunggung.

"Urusai... kau pagi-pagi sudah ribut itu mengganggu tetangga bodoh." Suhut remaja berambut Spike acak-acakkan berwarna pirang yang di panggil Naruto tadi. Sedang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh Naruto?" tanya Gadis tersebut marah.

"Sudah jelas kau dasar bodoh." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar kalian akan terlambat kesekolah lo." Tegur Seorang pria dewasa sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Kemudian Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sementara gadis tadi melangkah menuju dapur.

Didapur terlihat dua orang. salah satunya perempuan mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen berusia 18 tahun berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, mata ber iris violet dengan tatapan kosong sedang duduk di salah kursi di meja makan.

Sedangkan lelaki dewasa berciri-ciri berambut pirang spike acak-acakan sedang membaca koran.

"Ohayou Otou-san, Nobume-nee." Ucap gadis berambut merah tadi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Ohayou." Balas perempuan yang dipanggil Nobume dengan nada datar.

"Ohayou Karin." Ucap peria dewasa tadi lembut pada Karin.

"Ohayou Oyajii,Nee-san,Karin." Sapa Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi terisa di meja makan.

"Ohayou." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Otou-san Kami berangkat." Ucap Karin.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Pria dewasa tadi.

Saat perjalanan ke Kuoh Gakuen

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, perempuan berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan tatapan kosong di sebelah kanan ku adalah kakak ku bernama Imai Nobume kelas 3-A, gadis berambut merah yang berjalan di depan kami bernama Karin kelas 2-B . Ayah ku bernama Uzumaki Minato seorang pendeta di sebuah Gereja di Kuoh.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa tadi tidak ada seorang ibu dirumah ibu ku talah lama meninggal. Sekian perkenalan ku.

 **Naruto P.O.V END.**

KUOH GAKUEN.

Kelas 2-B.

"Minna-san hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, yah mendadak sekali. Uzumaki-kun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." terang Fujimura-sensei.

Seseorang berambut piramg Shipike acak-acakkan beriris biru shappire (?). mnganakan seragam khas Kuoh Gakuen. Memperkenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku." Naruto memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Fujimura-sensei pada semua siswa di kelas.

"Uzumaki-kun,tinggal di mana?"

"Uzumaki-kun,aku minta e-mail mu."

"Uzumaki-kun menikahlah dengan ku."

Beberapa pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh siswi kelas 2-B pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sweatdrop mendengarkan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku tinggal dengan Nobume-senpai dan Karin-san di jalan xxx blok xxx no xxx." Jawab Naruto sopan

"Kyaa... berarti dekat dengan rumah ku." Balas siswi tadi.

"Baik cukup, untuk tanya jawabnya bisa dilanjutkan saat istirahat nanti, Uzumaki-kun kau bisa duduk di samping Hyoudo-kun. Hyuodou-kun angkat tanganmu." perinta Fujimura-sensei.

Sementara siswa yang di panggil Hyoudo diam malamun, "Hyuodou Issei!" panggil Fujimur-sensei.

"Ah gomenasai Sensei aku melamun." Jawab siswa benama Hyoudou Issei.

"Lain kali perhatikan. Nah Uzumaki-kun kau boleh duduk." Perintah Fujimara-sensei.

Kamudian Naruto melangkah menuju kursi yang kosong itu.

Sebuah ruangan gelap dua suliet satu berdiri disamping sebuah Singgasana, sementara satunya sedang duduk di Singgasana.

"Dia sudah lahir yang mulia." Ucap Suliet sedang berdiri di samping suliet yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Akhirnya,Naruto." Ucap Suliet yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

 **Lesson 01 : Siswa Baru**

 **To Be Continued.**

Siapa sesosok suliet itu dan apa yang direncanakan olehnya?

Maaf baru Update. Maaf agak membingunkan Alurnya.

 **AN.**

 **Yatagarasu :** Seekor gagak berkaki tiga dalam legenda jepang ia mengabarkan/membawa pesan dari langit.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan,kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

"Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Aku Pulang Oyajii." Ucap Ku,sambil melepas sepatu ku di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk rumah ku.

"Selamat datang. Karin dan Nobume mana apa kalian tidak pulang bersama-sama ?" tanya Oyajii.

"Mereka ada kegiatan Klub. Mungkin?" jawab Ku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oyajii semalam aku berrmimpi..." ucap Ku tapi terpotong.

"Aku Pulang." Ucap Karin sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat Datang, Naruto apa yang akan kau ceritakan tentang mimpi mu?" jawab Oyajii sekaligus bertanya pada ku.

"Sudah, tidak jadi." Jawabku malas.

"Karin! Sialan! Kau memotong ucapan ku." Ucap ku marah.

Siapa yang tidak marah jika ucapannya terpotong bahkan bocah usia 10 tahun pun akan marah jika ucapannya terpotong.

"Apa maksud mu memarahi ku Naruto?!" tanya Karin pada ku dengan sedikit menaikan nadanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau datang disaat aku belum selesai bicara dan memotong ucapan ku Kau Kurang Ajar sekali!" ucap ku.

"Naruto-kun... Apa maksudd mu berkata 'Kau Kurang Ajar Sekali' pada Karin. Apa maksud mu aku sebagai Ayah kurang mengajari dia sopan santun?" tanya Oyajii sambil menahan marah pada ku.

"Oyajii bukan seperti itu." Jawab ku grogi.

"Kau Terlalu capat 100 tahun untuk berkata seperti itu!" ucap Oyajii sambil bersiap manyalentik dahi ku.

"Tunggu Oyajii bukan seperti itu!" ucap ku ketakutan.

Tik...

Ketika jari Oyajii bersentuhan dengan dahiku sensasi ini sangat mengerikan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mementalkanku kebelakang.

Bush...

Duakh...

Sepertinya punggung kue menaberak pintu. Tidak sampai disitu .

Blarr...

Dan terakhir Aku tertancap di pagar tembok di depan rumah.

"Ohok... Apa Kau mencoba membunuh ku? Baka Oyajii." Ucap ku marah.

"Ho... Naruto apa kau masih kurang?" tanya Oyajii lembut tapi berbeda dengan Aura di sekitarnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Nobume-nee datar saat memasuki halaman rumah.

"Woah... Naruto apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Nobume-nee melihat aku tertancap di pagar tembok dengan nada datar tentunya.

"Selamat datang." Jawab Oyajii dengan senyuuman di wajahnya.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto terancap di pagar? Dan apa yang kalian laku kan hingga pintu rumah rusak?" tanya Nobume-nee tanpa jeda sambil masuk ke rumah sambil melepas sepatunya kemudian menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Aku hanya mengajari sopan santun pada Naruto." Jawab Oyajii sambil mununjuk ku.

"Jika kalian mengucapkan hal seperti itu lagi di depan ku. **Naruto kau bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengulangi perbuatan mu itu?** " ancam Oyajii sambil menunjukan senyuman Horror miliknya.

'Hiiii mengerikan sangat mengerikan dia pasti bukan manusia. Apa dia Oga? Oga Tatsumi?' Pikir ku.

'Hoi Naruto itu acara yang berbeda!' tegur Nobume-nee dengan nada datar dalam hati.

'bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiran ku?' tanya ku dalam hati sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada Nobume-nee.

'Jangan Khawatir Naruto hal seperti ini terkadang sering terjadi di Cerita-cerita Comedy ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi.' Jelas Nobume-nee dalam hati.

'Ini tidak masuk akal apa ini yang di maksud hati setiap orang terhubung?' tanya ku dalam hati.

'Hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi di dunia ini apa kalian sudah selesai dengan perdebatan konyol kalian?' tanya Oyajii dalam hati.

Dan ku sudahi pertengkaran batin ku dengan Nobume-nee dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Oyajii.

"Ha'i." Jawab ku dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin.

"Tenanglah, **Akan terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan dari yang kau bayangkan.** " Ucap Oyajii setelah mendengar jawaban ku tidak lupa senyuman Horror di wajahnya.

"Anu... Oyajii bisakah kau membantuku untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya ku yang masih tertancap di pagar tembok.

 **Ring a Ding Dong... Ring a Ding Ding Dong... Ring a Ding Dong... Ring a Ding Ding Dong...** Hp Oyajii bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

Sementara kami bertiga sweatdrop mendengar nada panggilan masuk Hp Oyajii 'Kenapa,kenapa harus Kaela!' teriak ku dalam hati.

"Otou-san, Nada panggilan masuk mu. Kenapa,Kenapa harus Kaela?!" tanya Karin sambil berteriak setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya.

"Tou-san Apa kau mau di tuntut oleh Kaela-san hah?" tanya Nobume-nee.

"Heh apa salahnya aku hanya menarik sponsor ah maksud ku promosi lagu milik Kaela-san apa salahnya." Balas Oyajii dengan wajah Innocent. Kemudian ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi,moshi Uzumaki Minato disini?" tanya Oyajii pada Orang yang meneleponnya.

"Minato-kun~ sudah waktunya kau kembali dari liburanmu. Bisakah kau datang kemari, ah dan jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh dari Tokyo D*****land." Ucap perempuan dalam telepon.

"Tunggu Oba-san." Jawab Oyajii pada penelepon itu.

"Oba-san?!" tanya penelepon itu dengan sedikit marah pada Oyajii karena panggilan itu dirasa terlalu tua untuknya.

"Onee-san, apa maksudmu D*****?!" tanya Oyajii dengan keringat bercucuran.

'Apa ini akan baik-baik saja pertama di Fanfic ini Gorilla menyebut Kaela dan sekarang ia menuliskan D*****, semoga tidak kena pelanggaran hak cipta' batin ku keringat dingin.

"Minato-kun jangan kau lupa,jika kau melupakannya kau tahu akibatnya jaa." Jawab orang itu sekaligus mengaancam kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Ano... Kalian! Cepat bantu aku!" perintah ku pada Nobume-nee,Karin,dan Oyajii.

"Gomen Naruto aku terburu-buru." Jawab Oyajii sambil membetulkan pintu dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya mempersiapkan barang yang akan dia bawa besok lusa.

"Nee-san,Karin." Panggil ku pada Nobume-nee dan Karin tapi mereka mengabaikan ku dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku di kacangin!" teriak ku 'Aku tokoh utama disini hiks hiks.' Lanjut ku dalam hati terisak.

Hari ini aku berakhir tertancap di pagar dengan keadaan jauh dari kata baik.

Pembaca yang budiman jangan katakan 'Kurang ajar pada Kakak,Adik,Sepupu mu di depan orang tua mu karena itu menyakiti hatinya. Dan hal paling buruk mungkin akan mengalami hal seperti ku.

 **Naruto P.O.V END.**

 **Time Skip 2 Hari Kemudian.**

 **Tokyo Airport. 08.30 pm.**

Terlihat Keluarga Uzumaki sedang mengantar keberangkatan Minato. Saat ini Minato mengenakan pakaian hitam khas Exorcist **[ memudahkan pembaca membayangkan pakaian Minato silahkan mensearch Fujimoto Shiro Ao no Exorcist.]**

Naruto,Karin dan Nobume mengenakan Seragam Kuoh Gakuen.

"Naruto, tolong jaga Nobume dan Karin selama aku pergi." Pesan Minato pada Naruto.

"Menjaga Mereka?, Memangnya siapa yang beranai mengganggu kedua wanita kekar ini?" beo Naruto malas sambil mengupil dengan kelingkingnya dan tidak peduli linggkungan sekitar.

"Naruto apa maksudmu dengan wanita kekar?" tanya Karin dengan wajah tertutup poninya dan disertai aura gelap yang meluap dari tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" tanya salah seorang pengunjung Bandara berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah." Jawab temannya.

"Kalian menjadi pusat perhatian lho." Tegur Minato pada Naruto dan Karin.

"Naruto dunia ini bukan lah tempat yang aman." Jelas Minato pada Naruto dengan Serius.

"Tak usah Khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Nobume sengan nada datar.

"Tapi aku khawatir pada kedua putri ku yang manis. Menjadi korban Om-om mesum atau anak berandalan." Ucap Minato dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Oyajii apa maksudmu dengan 'Dunia ini bukanlah tempat yang aman'?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Jaa na." Jawab Minato sambil melangkah menuju pesawat yang akan berangkat dengan membawa koper.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Nobume pada kedua adiknya.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto dan Karin bersamaan.

 **Time Skip**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki 09.00 pm.**

"Naruto, persediaan makanan di kulkas habis bisakah kau membeli di Mini Market di dekat stasiun?" tanya Karin pada Naruto dari dapur.

"Aku malas kau saja sana." Jawab Naruto pada Karin.

"Apa kau menyuruh seorang gadis manis seperti ku belanja selarut ini?" Tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Potong saja chin*o mu!" timpal Nobume dengan nada datar.

"Oi Onee-san! apa yang barusan kau katakan chin*o,seorang gadis tidak boleh berkata chin*o jika belum cukup umur!" tegur Naruto.

"Urusai! Sudah cepat sana!" suruh Karin pada Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melangkah ke dapur dan menyadongkan tangan pada Karin.

"Apa makudmu?" tanya Karin.

"Anak TK juga tahu jika mau membeli sesuatu pasti menggunakan uang." Jawab Naruto dengan nada dan wajah mengejek.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Naruto kemudian keluar rumah dan pergi ke Mini Market.

Saat di perjalanan menuju ke Mini Market

"Ah malam ini dingin sekali." Gunam Naruto pada suhu dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa mengenakan Kimono putih berambut ikal acak-acakan dengan mata tertutup poni berada di depan Naruto.

'Dia dari jaman apa?' batin Naruto melihat orang tersebut.

Saat orang itu melangkah melewati Naruto dan pas berada di belakang Naruto orang itu bergunam sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Kau harus segera membangkitkannya atau kau akan terbunuh."

Kemudian Naruto membelakkan matanya dan saat menoleh ke belakang ia tidak melihat Orang itu tapi hanya melihat bulu-bulu gagak yang berjatuhan.

'Apa maksudnya tadi?' batin Naruto.

Saat pulang dari Mini Market Naruto membawa sekantong belanjaan berisi sayur,daging,roti dan susu. Ketika ia melewati pabrik bekas ia mendengar sebuah raungan kesakitan dan berinisiatif mengeceknya.

Blizzz.

Sebuah petir menghujam sesosok monster berbentuk Visor yang tergletak di lantai.

"Ara-ra Kelihatannya kau masih bisa bergerak. Jadi bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya psikopat seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda dengan pita orange dan mengenakan Seragam khas Kuoh Gakuen dan muncul aliran petir di kedua telapak tangannya.

Blarrr...

Petir itu menyambar Iblis Liar itu.

'Dia tertawa setelah menyiksa Makhluk itu.' Batin Naruto.

"Dia tertawa setelah menyiksa Iblis Liar itu." Batin seseorang dengan Sesuatu berwarna merah di tangan kirinya.

"Dia bidak terkuat setelahku. Bidak Ratu dia disebut Ultimate Sadist Akeno." Ucap Gadis Berambut merah.

"Sudah cukup Akeno." Lanjutnya kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Iblis Liar itu.

"Ada Kata-kata terakhir." Tanya Gadis Berambut merah tadi pada Iblis Liar yang sedang sekarat.

" **Kau Jalang!"** sebuah Kalimat hinaan keluar dari Iblis Liar yang sedang sekarat pada Gadis berambut merah itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu matilah kau Checkmate." Ucap Gadis itu kemudian muncul lingkaran aneh dan menembakkan sebuah energi berwarna hitam dan di sisi pinggirannya berwrna merah.

Kemudian energi itu mengenai Iblis Liar yang tergeletak di lantai setelah energi itu menghilang iblis itu lenyap.

"Mustahil dia melenyapkan Monster itu dengan mudahnya." Ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto melangkah mundur.

" **Aku mencium Aroma Manusia dan beberapa Iblis kecil disini."** Sebuah suara berat muncul di belakang Naruto.

 **Lesson 02 : Trouble**

 **To Be Continued.**

Siapa Pria yang tanpa sengaja di temui Naruto?

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **AN.**

Kaela Kimura adalah seorang penyanyi. Lagu yang berjudul Ring a Ding Dong juga lumayan bagus.

Sampai jumpa di Lesson selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : Author GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : OOC,Tidak sesuai EYD,Masih perlu kritik dan saran reader dan para senior.

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya.

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementara.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 tidaklah cocok disebut Kehidupan.

Kehidupan tanpa adanya Kematian bukanlah Kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah Kematian ku."**

 **Saat membaca fic gaje ini ruangan harus terang.**

 **ARC 01 :** **TRAGEDY AND FATE.**

" **Aku mencium aroma manusia dan iblis kecil."** Suara berat berasal dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menoleh dan sebuah pukulan dari Suliet bersuara besar tadi pada Naruto. Kemudian sebelum pukulan itu mengenai Naruto, menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya temtu saja dengan kantong belanjaannya yang masih ia pegang.

Bugh...

Naruto terpental menuju kelompok yang sedang berdiri diatas lingkaran sihir.

Brak...

Debu mengepul dan menutupi tempat dimna Lingkaran sihir berada.

"Ohok." "Ohok." "Ohok." Batuk Beberapa orang yang ada disitu karena debu yang menutupi tempat itu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Rias pada kelompoknya.

"Sakit sekali..." rintih naruto kesakitan kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam di kucir kuda dengan pita orange dan membatin 'Cantik, tunggu aku harus sedikit bersikap Cool di depan seorang gadis.'

"Pukulan mu barusan lumayan juga untuk ukuran Monster seperti mu." Ucap Naruto mengejek dengan wajah sok cool. 'Apa yang barusan aku katakan?! Apa aku ingin mati?! Dasar Bodoh!' lanjutnya dalam hati dengan panik.

Ketika debu yang menutupi pandangan mata berangsur menghilang seseorang memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan gauntlet merah di tangan kirinya.

"Ah Issei-san aku eto... hanya pulang berbelanja dan tersesat kesini ahaha haha haha." Jawab Naruto kemudian tertawa canggung dan membatin 'semoga mereka percaya alasan ku.'

Mereka yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

'Apa kau bocah?' batin Issei.

'Alasan macam apa itu?' batin Gadis berambut putih pendek a.k.a Toujo Koneko.

'Buatlah kebohongan yang dapat menipu orang lain!' batin Gadis berambut merah sepunggung a.k.a Rias Gremory.

'Ara-ra,Buchou menipu bukan perbuatan yang baik lho.' batin Gadis kucir kuda dengan pita Orange a.k.a Himejima Akeno menegur ketua kelompok tersebut(Rias Gremory)

'Akeno-senpai kita ini Iblis.' Batin pemuda berambut pirang dengan pedang disangkan di pinggangnya a.k.a Kiba Yuuto.

'Kalian! Berhentilah menggunakan lelucon berbicara dalam hati itu sangat menyebalkan,bukannya ini sudah di gunakan Lesson lalu?' tegur Naruto dalam hati tentunya.

'Ma'af.' Batin mereka berlima bersamaan.

" **Haha Kalian semua akan mati disini! Dan menjadi makan malam ku!"** ucap Suliet yang muncul dari bayangan pilar di gedung dan berbentuk Minotaur membawa senjata kapak besar bermata dua,berhulu satu,berkepala naga, kapak naga geni 212 namanya. " **Cie yang bacanya ikutan ngeRap."**

 **Reader "Sok tau Lu Gorilla! Bukannya itu kapak milik Wiro Sableng dasar bodoh!"**

 **"Uho Uho."**

 **Reader "Ngomong apa lu?!"**

 **"Uho Uho Uho"**

"Reader-san tenang akan ku terjemahkan." Suara serak.

 **"Ka-kau Dozaemon!" Ucap beberapa Reader shock**

"Boogle Translate, sebuah alat untuk menerjemahkan segala bahasa Binatang." Jelas Dozaemon-san.

 **"Uho Uho Uho Uho"**

 **"Dozaemon apa yang Gorilla katakan?"**

"Ampun Reader." Jawab Dozaemon.

 **"Uho Uho Uho Uho Hanya Ampun Reader? Kembalikan waktu kami hanya untuk mencari arti Uho Uho Uho!" Salah satu Reader Emosi.**

 **"Uho."**

 **"Apa yang dia katakan Dozaemon-san?"**

"Tehe." Jawab Dozaemon.

 **"Mati Kau Gorilla!" Ucap beberapa Reader sambil memgacungkan Pistol.**

 **Duar...**

 **"Headshot."**

Kembali ke cerita awal.

"Bagaimana ini Buchou? Dilaporan hanya ada satu iblis liar tapi,kenapa ada dua?" tanya Akeno bingung dengan kemunculan iblis liar pada Rias.

"Tenanglah Akeno, Semua kembali ke bersiap dan Kau tetaplah di belakang kami." Perintah Rias pada setiap orang di disitu.

"Ha'i Buchou." Jawab mereka berempat bersamaan.

'Ketika di perintah olehnya rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Apa-apaan dia?!' Batin Naruto merasa di rendahkan.

Blizt...

Blizt...

Percikan petir ada di telapak tangan Akeno.

"Kiba,Koneko Serang dia!,Issei lindungi Naruto!,dan Akeno bersiap serangan akhir! Kita Akhiri ini dengan cepat!" Perintah Rias dengan cepat.

Kemudian Koneko maju dan meninju Minotaur itu.

"Ha." Ucap Koneko tapi tinju Koneko ditahan dengan sisi lebar kapak oleh Minotaur. Lalu Minotaur itu mengibaskan kapaknya sehingga Koneko terhempas.

"Koneko!" Teriak Issei sambil menangkap Koneko yang terhempas.

Bruk.

Issei berhasil menangkap Koneko dan mengendong Bridal Style(?).

Genyut...

Genyut...

Entah sengaja atau tidak tangan kanan Issei meremas dada loli Koneko.

Bugh...

Koneko meninju wajah Issei dengan wajah sedikit memerah berkata. "Aku benci Hal mesum." Dengan nada datar.

"SAKIT." ucap Issei merintih karena Pukulan Koneko.

'Kau pantas mendapatkan itu.' Batin Naruto.

 **"Kalian seharusnya tidak mengalihkan perhatian dalam pertarungan."** Tegur Minotaur yang sudah muncul di belakang Koneko bersiap mengayunkan kapaknya.

"Koneko! Awas!" Teriak Rias dan Akeno.

"Tak akan sempat." Gunam Kiba sambil berlari menuju Koneko.

 **"Loli-chan Sepertinya kau akan menjadi hidangan utama makan malam ku!"** Ucap Minotaur seraya mengayunkan kapaknya.

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MELUKAI KOHAI KU!" Teriak Naruto muncul di belakang Minotaur sambil memukulkan sebuah balok kayu ke kepala Minotaur itu. Namun di tahan menggunakan Ekornya kemudian menyruduk Naruto dan tanduknya menancap tepat di dada Naruto.

Bruss...

Darah keluar dari dada Naruto dengan deras.

"Uhuk." Naruto terbatuk darah dan membatin 'Apa ini Akhir ku?,Kaa-san sepertinya aku akan segera menyusul mu.' Dengan tatapan mulai kabur.

 **"Kau mengganggu ku! Tenang aku akan menghormati mu dengan menjadikan mu makanan pembuka Hahaha."** Ucap Minotaur di akhiri dengan tawa dan mencabut tanduknya dari dada Naruto.

Bruk. Tubuh jatuh ke tanah.

"Senpai..." gunam Koneko.

"Naruto-san!" Teriak Issei dan Kiba.

"Sial." Ucap lirih Akeno dan Rias.

Kemudian Kelompok Gremory menyerang Minotaur secara tidak beratur dan Minotaur memanfaatkan ke tidak beraturan pola serangan kelompok Gremory.

 **Naruto P.O.V ON.**

Pandangan mata ku mulai kabur apa mereka berusaha membalas kematian ku?

Padahal aku orang asing bagi mereka. Bukannya saat ini kesempatan yang tepat bagi mereka untuk kabur saat Monster itu memakan ku?

Aku mulai menutup mata ku.

 **Alam bawah sadar Naruto**

Aku berada di hamparan pasir yang luas dan banyak pedang,kapak dan tombak yang tertancap dan melihat seorang berambut hitam dengan mengenakan pakaian merah duduk di atas batu membelakangi ku. **[AN. Untuk memudahkan pembaca tentang Outfit orang tersebut silahkan Search Archer EMIYA]**

"Mereka akan mati jika kau tidak segera membantu mereka." Ucap Orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ku.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menanyakan tentang ku. Bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana cara ku menyelamatkan mereka sedangkan aku dalam keadaan sekarat?" Tanya ku.

"Kau hanya membayangkan keadaan terkuat mu hanya itu bakat mu dan Ucapkan ini..."

"Oi tunggu." Ucap ku

"Apa kau menginginkan kejadian itu terulang?" Tanyanya pada ku.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya ku bingung

"Apa kau melupakan kejadian itu?, tidak mungkin Dia menyegelnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya ku.

"Baiklah akan ku ingatkan lagi tentang itu." Gunamnya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang perempuan tertunduk berlumuran darah dalam posisi duduk bersandar dinding dengan kaki lurus di sebuah ruangan dan seorang anak laki-laki menangisinya.

"Naruto! Dimana kau!" Teriak Seorang pria dewasa.

"Oyajii" panggil ku. Tapi dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku. Dan terus mencari ku sambil memanggil nama ku.

Oyajii kemudian membuka pintu shock melihat keadaan Wanita dan Anak laki-laki itu.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Oyajii pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis itu.

"Apa itu Aku?" Tanya ku.

"Oyajii Okaa-san hiks hiks."jawab Anak laki-laki itu.

"Sial!" Teriak Oyajii.

Kemudian aku kembali melihat Hamparan pasir yang luas tadi dan orang itu masih seperti tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Kejadian itu akan terulang lagi jika kau tidak cepat bangun dan membantu mereka." Ucap nya.

"Itu bohongkan?" Tanya ku.

"Semua yang kau lihat adalah nyata."jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba dada ku bercahaya.

"Lakukan yang aku katakan." Perintah orang itu.

 **Alam bawah sadar Naruto Off.**

Kemudian aku terbangun dan merabah luka ku. 'Hilang? Luka ku hilang bukan saatnya untuk ini.' Batin ku.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan melihat sekitar ku, Issei,Kiba,danKoneko-chan pingsan. Akeno-senpai dan Rias-Senpai lelah dan nafas tersenggal dengan dua buah lingkaran sihir di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Rias?" Tanya Akeno-senpai pada Rias-senpai denga

"Bartahanlah Akeno." Jawab Rias-senpai.

 **"Haha semua berakhir disini."** Ucap Minotaur itu sambil mengayunkan Kapak besarnya.

Pyar...

"Kyaaa." Ucap Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai bersamaan dan terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh.

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

 **"Let's Party!"** Ucap Minotaur itu sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya pada Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto muncul dengan mata yang tertutup poni depannya di depan Minotaur itu dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

Trang...

Ia menangkis kapak besar Minotaur dengan pedang ditangan kirinya.

Jrass...

Dan memotong tangan kanan Minotaur itu tepat di sikunya menggunakan pedang di tangan kanannya.

 **"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi!"** Ucap Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya kedua iris shappire milik Naruto terlihat menyala.

 **LESSON 03 : OBLIVIOUS**

 **To Be Continued...**

Maaf baru bisa Up karena banyak kesibukan Dunia nyata.

"Alasan kau hanya ingin bermalas-malasan saat libur panjang Gorilla."

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Mohon Maaf lahir dan bathin

"Dah terlambat!"

Lebih baik terlambat dari pada kagak sampai jumpa di Lesson berkutnya. Mohon Kritik dan Saran yang membangun melalui kolom Review

RnR

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

REVIEW


	5. LESSON 04 : LACRIMOSA

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan,kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **ARC 01 : TRAGEDY AND FATE.**

" **Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi."** ucap Naruto sambil mendongakan wajahnya dan iris shappire nya terlihat menyalah.

" **Sialan beraninya kau!"** bentak Minotaur pada Naruto karena telah memotong tangan kanannya.

Kemudian Naruto mebaskan kedua pedangnya pada Minotaur secara menyilang namun ditahan oleh Minotaur dengan tanduk panjangnya.

Pyar...

Kedua pedang Naruto pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya biru.

"Pedang ku pecah!" teriak Naruto panik,pedangnya pecah dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau dengan sok cool berkata " **Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi.** " Dan pedang mu hancur begitu saja?!" Rias sedikit marah lebih tepatnya ia mengomentari sekaligus bertanya tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Senpai apa itu cara mu berterima kasih?, tidak ini bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal ini." Jawab Naruto dia melupakan sesuatu 'apa aku melupakan sesuatu?' batin Naruto.

" **Lariat!"** ucap Minotaur tidak menyanyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Naruto sebuah lariat menuju wajah Naruto.

Bugh...

Sebuah Lariat mengenai wajah Naruto dan terpental kebelakang " Ksatria." Ucap Naruto sepontan setelah terkena lariat saat ia terpental.

" **Sudah berakhir Ojou-chan,saat makan malam seperti ini yang membuat ku senang, setelah berusaha dengan keras dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan meski harus kehilangan tangan kanan ku."** Jelas Minotaur sambil melangkah mendekati Rias dan Akeno.

"Akeno sepertinya ini menjadi saat terakhir kita aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kenaifan ku bertarung untuk membalaskan dendam kematian siswa bernama Naruto tadi malah menjadi petaka bagi kita." Ucap Rias lirih pada Akeno disebelahnya.

Setelah Minotaur berada di depan Rias dan Akeno **"Selamat Makan."** Ucap Minotaur sambil meraih ke kepala Akeno berniat memegang kepala Akeno.

 **Jrass...**

Sebuah pedang melayang cepat mengenai siku Minotaur sehingga tangannya terpotong dan peang itu menancap di lantai kemudian menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya biru.

" **Siapa! Disana?!"** tanya Minotaur ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur menjauh dari Rias dan Akeno.

" **Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mati di hadapan ku lagi dan itu adalah penghukuman ku atas dosa besar ku!"** ucap Sesosok dari kegelapan tempat Naruto terpental tadi dan hanya terlihat Iris Shappire yang menyalah dengan sepuluh pedang dengan berbeda bentuk melayang di belakang nya sambil melangkah.

 **[Rekomendasi Mozart Requiem K.626 in D minor 03 Dies Irae].**

"Buchou apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Akeno pada Rias karena melihat kejadian barusan.

"Serangan cepat dari pedangnya." Jawab Rias

" **Sialan!"** bentak Minotaur mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya untuk kabur. Kemudian Naruto berlari menuju Minotaur dengan dua pedang di kedua tangannya dan delapan pedang melayang di belakangnya.

 **Pyar...**

Lingkaran sihir Minotaur pecah sebelum ia melarikan diri dan delapan pedang Naruto lebih dulu menikam Minotaur.

 **Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...**

 **Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...**

 **Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di dekat Rias dan Akena lalu kemudian muncul dua gadis berkacamata,satu berambut hitam panjang dan satumya berambut hitam pendek bermodel bob(?).

"Rias maaf buruan kami berhasil kabur,bagaimana keadaan kalian dan dengan iblis liarnya?" tanya Gadis berkacamata dengan Rambut pendek model bob(?) A.K.A Sona Sitri teman Rias ia juga menjabat Ketua OSIS Kuoh Gakuen.

"Kaichou, Yuuto-kun,Hyoudou-kun,dan Toujou-san dalam keadaan pingsan." Laporan gadis berkacamata yang datang bersama Sona A.K.A Tsubaki Shinra.

"Sona Iblis liar itu." Jawab Rias sambil menunjuk keadaan Minotaur yang tertikam delapan pedang tiga di dada,satu di perut,dua di paha, dan dua lagi di kakinya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?, Tsubaki lakukan sihir penyembuhan pada mereka" tanya Sona pada Rias dan ia memerintah Tsubaki.

"Ha'i Kaichou." Jawab Tsubaki.

Naruto sudah berda tepat di depan Minotaur,dan mulai berkata.

"Iblis atas dosa mu mengotori tanah yang di sinari Matahari dan di berkahi oleh kasih-Nya. Dengan ini Kau dan juga semua dosa mu akan ku hapuskan."

" **Sia..."**

 **Jras...**

Ucapan Minotaur tidak sempat terselesaikan karena sudah terpenggal oleh Naruto. Kemudian baik Minotaur maupun pedang Naruto mulai melebur dan hilang. Lalu Naruto mulai melangkah tertatih menuju barang belanjaannya yang kebetulan berada di dekat Rias dan Akeno.

"Uzumaki-kun." gunam Akeno lirih menjawab pertanyan Sona.

"Kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Maaf Kaichou aku sangat lelah saat ini lagi pula ada dua gadis menunggu ku di rumah." Jelas Naruto pada pertanyaan Sona.

"Baiklah tapi bisakah besok kau datang ke ruang OSIS?, Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi dua gadis menunggu mu?!" tanya Sona setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

Naruto mendengar respon Sona seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menjawab "Umu kanapa memangnya Kaichou?"

"Aku sebagai Ketua OSIS tak bisa membiarkan Kalian masih SMA tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu! Dan kau bilang dua gadis?! Apa ada yang mau melakukan Treas*me?!" tanya Sona sedikit merona pada Naruto.

'Apa-apaan respon barusan?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

'Sona kita ini iblis jadi kita mendukung setiap perbuatan kotor manusia.' Batin Rias sweatdrop.

"Kaichou dia saudara dari Imai Nobume-san dan Uzumaki Karin-san." Bisik Tsubaki.

"Ja-jadi mereka bersaudara? Baiklah akan ku maklumi. Tapi Kalian tidak boleh melewati batas." Perintah Sona merona melu karena salah tuduh.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kaichou,Fukukaichou,Rias-senpai da Akeno senpai." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil belanjaannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Lukanya?!" ucap Rias dan Akeno kaget saat melihat luka di dada hingga menembus punggungnya hilang.

"Ada apa Rias?" tanya Sona sambil melakukan sihir penyembuhan pada Rias dan Akeno.

"Bukan apa apa?" jawab Rias menyeringai dengan membatin. 'Dia harus menjadi budak ku apapun caranya.'

'Rias apa kau tertarik pada Uzumaki-kun?' tanya Akeno dalam hati setelah ia melihat seringai Rias.

 **10.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Naruto lalu melangkah masuk ruang keluarga.

"Naruto kau lama sekali apa kau suka membuat seorang lady menunggu?!" sahut Karin dari dapur.

"Berisik!" balas Naruto.

Nobume melihat keadaan Naruto babak belur dan ada bekas darah di hidung hingga bajunya.

"Karin cepat kemari dan ambilkan kotak P3K." Perintah Nobume dengan wajah dan nada datar,

"Sakit! Bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan lebih halus pada lelaki? Karena inilah kau masih jones Karin!" bentak Naruto pada Karin karena terlalu keras saat mengobati luka di wajah Naruto.

"Apa Kau bilang Jones aku kemarin ada yang mengajak ku berkencan." Bantah Karin atas kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Pfft... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... apa kau dengar Nee-san? Haha... dia bilang ada yang mengajaknya berkencan.. memangnya ada yang mau dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki dada.. Pfft..." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Naruto kau saudah..." ucap Nobume terpotong.

Bught...

"Ksatria." Ucap Naruto terlempar akibat tinju Karin dan Pingsan.

"Mengucapkan mantra sihir yang salah." Lanjut Nobume.

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

"Naruto bangun Acara Akan di mulai jika tidak acara akan di ambil alih oleh Hyoudou Issei oi Naruto bangun!" panggil Narator-san.

"Berisik aku sangat lelah bisakah aku libur hari ini. Sangat melelah kan kemarin." Igau Naruto

"Aku tidak akan peduli jika FF ini akan di ambil alih Hyoudou Issei lagi pula siapa yang mau membaca FF jika MC nya pemalas seperti kau?, kembali ke Hyoudou di jalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen." Ucap Narator-san.

 **Hyoudou saat dalam perjalanan ke Kuoh Gakuen.**

 **Issei P.O.V ON**

"Yahoo membaralah Oppai aku Hyoudou Isse MC di FF ini setelah menunggu beberapa Lesson dan bahkan menjadi tokoh figuran sekarang saatnya merebut nya dari Naruto lagi pula aku menjadi MC di LN dan apa-apan jika aku seorang MC menjadi tokoh figuran disini(FF ini) lagi pula Gorilla itu berkata "Lakukan sesuka mu selama kau tidak mengacaukan alurnya. Tak akan menjadi masalah bagi ku." Karena itu salamat tinggal Issei Figuran selamat datang Issei MC. Naruto mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi figuran haha haha uhuk uhuk aku terlalu gembira."

Bruk...

Seorang Gadis terjatuh di depan ku dengan rok tersingkap dan terlihat calana dalam putih dengan gambar beruang di tengah nya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya aku dengan wajah gantleman.

"Terimakasih." Balas Gadis itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya terlihat cantik dan berambut pirang.

'Usshu di pagi hari aku sudah melihat celana dalam gadis bule. Terimakasih Gorilla. Kau telah menjadi kan ku MC dan memberiku pemandangan Indah ini.' Batin ku

"Ano...Namaku Asia Argento... Ano..." ucap Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei. Asia-san apa kau tersesat?" balas ku sekaligus bertanya padanya.

"Ano... sebenarnya aku baru sampai di Kota ini... Ano... Issei-san bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke Gereja di kota ini?" pinta Asia pada ku.

"Mana mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang dalam keadaan kesusahan?, mari ku antar." Jawab ku sambil mengantrnya menuju dekat Gereja di dekat bukit.

 **Deg.**

Apa ini? Kenapa dada ku sakit?

"Ano Issei-san Apa kamu mau mampir sebentar?" Tanya Asia pada ku,

"Tidak Terimakasih mungkin lain kali." Balas ku halus.

 **Time Skip**

"Asia bertahan lah kau akan selamat aku akan meyelamat kan mu akan ku pastikan itu!" ucap ku membaringkan tubuh Asia di kursi geraja tu di Kuoh sambil menangis.

"Apa kau menangis untuk ku Issei-san? , bahkan orang seperti ku?" tanya Asia pada ku sambil mengusap air mata ku kemudian tangan Asia lemas seolah tidak ada tenaga kemudian ku cek nadinya.

"Asia bangunlah, Asia banyak hal yang bahkan belum kita lakukan bersama." Ucap ka dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Ne Issei-kun~ kau tahu? Cowok pirang berpedang itu melukai ku, apa kau tidak marah? Tapi kau tak usah khawatir dengan Twilight Healing ini aku bisa menyembuhkan semua luka ku" ucap Gadis tidak dia adalah mantan pacarku Amano Yuuma seorang Da Tenshi.

"Yuuma-chan... Kenapa?" tanya ku sambil menatap tubuh Asia dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran.

"Karena sacret gear benda yang terlalu kuat untuk makhluk rendahan seperti manusia. Dengan ini ekarang aku akan berada setingkat dengan Azazel-sama~ Shemhazai-sama~." Jelas Yuuma-chan.

"Raynare! Akan ku bunuh kau!" ucap ku bangkit berniat menyerang Raynare A.K.A Yuuma-chan.

Jleb...

Jleb...

Burst...

Darah keluar dari kedua paha ku karena serangan light spear Raynare.

Bru...

Aku jatuh terduduk air mata ku terus keluar. "Kami-sama yang ada dilangit apa kau tidak mengenal belas kasih dia hanya lah hamba Mu yang menginginkan kehidupan yang Normal. Mengapa Kau begitu terhadapnya? Satu permintaan ku..." Ucap ku belum selesai.

"Apa ini? Seekor iblis berdoa di Gereja? Kau itu iblis Gonggongan dan Tangisan mu tak akan sampai ke langit. Apa lagi di kabulkan jangan bercanda!" ucap Raynare kemudian menerjang ku.

Duak...

Duar...

Aku menabrak altar gereja. Kepulan asap mengepul menutupi pandangan Raynare.

"Kau benar jika permohonan ku tidak di dengar oleh Kami-sama mungki Dai Maou-sama akan mengabulkan permohonan ku." Ucap ku sambil berdiri dan mencabut kedua light spear dari paha ku.

"Mustahil bagai manamungkin Iblis rendahan seperti mu akan lenyap jika terkena light spear?" tanya Raynare.

"Benar ini sangat menyakitkan tapi,ini tidak seberapa di bandingkan penderitaan Asia." Jelas ku sambil melangkah menuju Raynare.

 **[Boost,Boost,Boost]** suara mekanik berasal dari gauntlate di tangan kiri ku.

Raynare melemparkan satu light spear ke arah ku kemudian ku tangkis dengan tangan kiri ku yang terbungkus dengan gauntlate merah pyar... light spear itu pecah melihat itu Raynare mencoba malarikan diri tetapi tangan kanan ku berhasil menangkap tangan kirinya kemudian.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dari ku? Malaikat Jalang!" bentak ku sambil meninju Raynare dengan tangan kiri ku.

 **Issei P.O.V END**

Kemudian setelah itu Rias-melenyap kan Raynare dan membangkitkan Asia menjadi bishopnya seperti di Canon.

 **LESSON 04 : LACRIMOSA(TANGISAN).**

 **To Be Continued...**

Dirgahayu Indonesia ke 71 semoga kedepannya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Dan apa yang terjadi akankah Issei berhasil merebut posisi MC dari Naruto dan menjadi MC di FF ini. ataukah sebaliknya? Siapa yang tahu?

Silahkan Kritik dan Saran yang membangun di Kolom

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **ARC 01 : TRAGEDY AND FATE.**

Terlihat dua orang, satu lelaki dewasa 20 tahunan berambut ikal acak-acakan mengenakan kimono putih sedang melihat festifal kembang api di tepi sungai dengan memegang Permen kapas. Dan anak kecil laki-laki berusia 10 tahunan berambut spike bermata shappire yang juga memakai kimono berada di depannya. Kemudian anak itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Paman kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak kecil berambut pirang spike pada orang dewasa di sebelahnya.

"Kau melihat ku menangis?" balas Orang dewasa tadi.

"Umu." Jawab Anak kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu nak? Setelah ini kau akan menghadapi cobaan hidup yang berat dan aku hanya bisa mengawasi mu dan akan menjadi apa kau kelak?" jawab Orang dewasa tadi.

"Entahlah? Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu ingin, ingin itu banyak~ sekali~ semua... semua... dapat dikabulkan dengan Kantong ajaib[01]... aku ingin terbang bebas di angksa," jawab anak itu terpotong.

Bletak...

Orang dewasa itu menjitak anak kecil itu dan ucapan bocah itu terpotong

"JANGAN MENGHANCURKAN SAAT MENGHARUKAN INI! Bocah Sialan!" bentak marah Lelaki dewasa itu.

"Haha... Paman lihat wajah marah mu haha." Balas Anak kecil itu tertawa.

Kemudian orang dewasa itu tersenyum mengetahui alasan bocah itu menyayikan theme song Doraemon[2].

"Paman aku hanya ingin tidak ada orang yang bersedih, dunia dimana tidak ada orang yang menangis dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan kebenaran" Ucap Anak itu dengan pandangan membara di matanya.

"Jadi kau menginginkan menjadi pahlawan kebenaran?" tanya orang dewasa itu.

"Umu tentu saja aku menginginkannya." Jawab anak itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi kuat. Apa kau tahu tentang makhluk selain manusia ada di dunia ini?" tanya orang dewasa itu.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu, yang aku tahu para Malaikat tinggal di surga melayani Kami-sama. Dan Iblis berada di Neraka menunggu penghakiman dari Kami-sama atas dosa-dosanya." Jawab Anak kecil itu percaya diri.

"Apa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Orang dewasa itu dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya dan tanpa di sadari oleh anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu manoleh dan bertanya "Apa maksud mu Paman?"

"Lupakan saja, ayo kita pulang Minato lagi pula fertival sudah selesai ." Jawaban Orang dewasa itu sekaligus ajakannya.

"Umu. Paman Naruto." Balas Minato pada orang dewasa tadi yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto.

 **Minato kecil P.O.V**

Aku Uzumaki Minato dan paman tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto Orang menyelamatkan ku saat aku dalam keadaan sekarat di kebakaran besar di kota ku dulu dan dia ayah angkat ku. Semua keluargaku telah meninggal akibat kebakaran itu kalian tahu ekspresi nya saat menyelamatkan ku? Umu ekspresinya sangat bahagia seolah-olah dia lah yang terselamatkan, aku sangat bersyukur telah di selamatkan olehnya bagiku dia pahlawan ku aku sangat ingin bisa menjadi seperti dia.

"Minato sepertinya aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama." Ucap Paman Naruto padaku.

"Apa maksud mu? Jangan bilang kau akan mati Paman aku tak akan memaafkan mu jika kau akan mati,sebelum melihat ku menjadi pahlawan keadilan." Ucap ku bertanya setelah mendengar kalimat Paman Naruto barusan.

"haha aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan ku. Jika ada sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan pada Fujimura-jiji." Balas Paman Naruto.

"Kapan Kau kembali?" tanya ku.

"Entahlah? Minato jika terjadi sesuatu pada ku, kau jangan sampai kehilangan arah dan tujuan ingatlah dendam adalah suatu kesalahan. Jangan kau berpikir dengan membalas sebuah kejahatan dengan sebuah kejahatan, bukan lah suatu hal yang benar. Kau harus membalasnya dengan sebuah kebaikan. Aku akan berangkat lusa beristirahatlah besok kau mulai bersekolah bukan?" Jawab Paman Naruto.

Fujimuara jiji atau Fujimara Raiga adalah ketua Yakuza di daerah ini mungkin juga kenalan Paman Naruto, kanapa Aku memangilnya Paman Naruto? Itu Karena aku belum terbiasa dengan sebutan ayah lagi pula Paman Naruto tidak keberatan tentang itu.

 **Minato kecil P.O.V END**

"Apa ini rumah si berengsek Uzumaki itu?" tanya Seseorang dengan lima pasang sayap gagak terbang di atas rumah Naruto & Minato. Beserta puluhan pasukannya.

"Benar Tuan ini rumah si berengsek Uzumaki Naruto. Baraninya dia mengambil sesuatu yang berharga milik kita,bocah itu adalah kuncinya segera dapatkan bocah itu!." Jawab Seseorang di sebelahnya dengan sepasang sayap gagak.

"Gawat,mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat sialan. Minato cepat lari dari sini aku akan menahan mereka semampu ku." Ucap Naruto pada Minato kecil sambil menatap sekumpulan gagak itu dengan serius.

"Paman Aku akan melindungi mu! Biarkan aku tetap di sini dan bertarung di sisi mu!" jawab Minato kecil.

"Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk melindungi orang tua ini. Cepat menjauhlah," ucap terpotong Naruto.

"Paman apa ini salah ku aku hanya menyusahkan mu dan membawa petaka pada mu?" tanya Minato menunduk dan nada sedih.

Puk

"Jangan bicara seperti itu kau adalah kebanggaan ku sebagai orang dewasa apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersikap tenang dan cool di depan seorang anak kecil." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut pirang Minato.

"Sekarang cepat larilah." Sambung Naruto memerintahkan Minato untuk melarikan diri.

"Semuanya serang jangan biarkan anak itu pergi dia adalah kunci nya!" perintah gagak dengan lima pasang sayap di punggungnya.

Bats...

Dua malaikat jatuh menukuk menuju Minato.

Grep.

Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam kepala bagian belakang kedua malaikat jatuh itu, dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

Blar...

"Jangan harap kalian akan mendapatkan putra kebanggaan ku sebelum melangkahi mayat ku, ...!" desis Naruto pada malaikat jatuh dengan lima pasang sayap.

"Sialan Kau! Serang dia! Bunuh dia!" perintah prmimpin para Malaikat jatuh itu pada pasukannya.

"Minato lari dan jadilah pahlawan keadilan seperti harapan mu!" perintah Naruto pada Minato setelah itu ledakan besar terjadi dan Minato terlempar jauh.

 **Dua Hari Kemudian.**

"Ugh Aku ada di mana?" tanya Minato terbaring diatas tempat tidur di sebuah kamar dengan selang infus ada di tangan nya.

"Kau sudah sadar Nak? Aku menemukan mu dua hari yang lalu agak jauh dari ledakan besar. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang wanita berusia delapan belas tahunan dengan Rambut berwarna Perak dan mengenakan Jas dan mantel hitam serta kalung salib putih, pada Minato, masuk ke kamar sambil mambawa sekeranjang apel.

"Anda siapa dan di mana ini?" tanya Minato lemas karna baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku Natalia seorang Exorcist yang kebetulan lewat dan menemukan mu. Dan sekarang kau berada di sebuah rumah sakit, apa kau mau makan apel?" jawab Wanita yang mengaku bernama Natalia sambil meletakkan Sekaranjang apel di meja pasien.

"Apa kau tahu tentang orang-orang itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Paman Naruto?" tanya Minato pada Natalia.

"Siapa maksud mu?" tanya balik Natalia pada Minato.

"Orang-orang dengan sayap hitam dan Apa anda tahu keberadaan Paman, tidak maksud ku ayah ku. seorang dewasa dengan rambut putih ikal acak-acakan?" tanya Minato pada Natalia.

"Aku hanya menemukan mu tentang ayah mu aku tak tahu keadaannya sekarang, setelah ledakkan seperti itu tak mungkin akan selamat. Sekarang kau berdoa saja semoga dia berada di surga, dan tentang Orang-orang bersayap hitam itu akan ku jelaskan Nanti setelah kau sudah sembuh. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja." Kata Natalia manjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Hiks... Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi ku? Kenap Kami-sama? Hiks. Hiks." Tangis Minato.

Grep

Natalia memeluk Minato dan mulai bertanya "Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Exorcist?,"

Minato terdiam dan menatap Natalia tentu saja dengan berlinang air mata.

"Dan kau mungkin akan bisa melindungi manusia lainnya." Sambung Natalia dan masih memeluk Minato.

 **Seminggu Kemudian.**

"Minato-kun~ kita telah sampai di Vatikan Roma Italia." Ucap Natalia pada Minato di sebelahnya.

'Paman Naruto doakan aku dari surga, aku akan menjadi seorang Exorcist dan menjadi pahlawan keadilan.' Batin Minato.

 **Hari ini**

"Sudah 26 tahun sejak hari itu tak ku sangka berlalu secepat itu?" tanya Minato dewasa setelah sampai di bandara Vatikan Roma.

"Minato-kun~, kau tidak lupa membawa oleh-oleh dari Tokyo ******land untuk ku kan?" tanya wanita berambut putih di depan Minato

"Tentu Natalia-nee." Jawab Minato

"Bagaimana perjalanan mu?" tanya Natalia pada Minato sambil mengajak keluar dari bandara.

"Sungguh menyenang kan." Jawab Minato mengikuti di samping Natalia.

"Taksi!" panggil Natalia sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau masih seperti dulu tak pernah memakai kendaraan pribadi dengan semua uang mu kan bisa untuk membeli satu, mungkin sepuluh mobil lamborghini limited edition, ah jangan-jangan kau masih belum bisa menyetir mobil?" tanya Minato pada Natalia di sebelahnya.

Aura kelam muncul di sebelah Minato, "Minato, jangan bahas itu lagi atau itu akan menjadi kalimat terakhir mu." Desis Natalia mengancam Minato.

"Baiklah aku tak akan membahasnya lagi." Balas Minato sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah dan membatin 'Menakutkan apa dia masih bisa di sebut manusia, setelah aura kelm barusan.'

"Bagus Minato-kun~ jadilah anak baik." Kata Natalia mengelus puncak Kepala Minato meski Minato lebih tinggi di bandingkan Natalia. Dan sebuah Taksi berhenti di depan Minato dan Natalia, kemudian mereka memasukinya dan menuju tujuan mereka.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **LESSON 05 : THIS DAY, AND NEVER AGAIN.**

Lesson 05 ini mengisahkan sedikit Masa lalu Minato.

Kantong 4D milik Doraemon

Doraemon manga legendaris karya Fujiko F. Fujio

Sekian sampai jum,

"Tunggu! Jangan kau tutup dulu Gorilla!" teriak Naruto.

"Cih mengganggu saja." Gunam Author.

"Gorilla! Apa maksud mu? Di lesson kemarin menggantikan ku dengan Issei sebagai MC? Dan Di lesson ini aku sama sekali tidak tampil?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah garang

"Jika kau menjadi MC dan melupakan peran Issei yang juga MC seperti di FF lain. FF ini akan di anggap sebagai peniru kau pasti memahaminya Naruto!"

"Akan ada yang mengatakan Fic dengan Alur basi dan sering muncul di Fandom Naruto DxD. Kita memiliki sifat yang sama Naruto, kita tidak mau di pandang sebelah mata dan di remehkan maka dari itu aku berusaha lebih baik lagi. Dengan membuat persaingan di antara kalian."

Sampai Jumpa

Kritik dan Saran membangun sangat di butuhkan Gorilla ini, silahkan berikan Kritik dan Saran kalian di kolom Review.

Gorilla Out.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER

Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan fanfic saya yang satunya,

Karena ada yang bilang Gorilla dari pada seperti ini lebih baik buat crossover dan berhubung saya mendapatkan ide jadi silahkan dinikmati, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata dan untuk sementara fanfic saya yang satunya saya hentikan untuk sementa.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **Pojok Dozaemon-san.**

"Saya adalah penerjemah bahasa binatang kalian bisa memanggil ku Dozaemon. Dan saya akan membacakan pesan dari Gorilla mesum itu yang sedang menonton Oni…, tidak maksud ku acara biologi Di depan Lepi-chan," kata Penerjemah Bahasa berbentuk kucing berbulu putih berbadan manusia kekar mengenakan jas hitam atau yang mengaku sebagai Dozaemon-san sambil memegang sebuah amplop.

"Pertama-tama saya ucapkan puja dan puji syukur atas rahmat dan berkat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kita masih bisa membac Fanfic acak-acakan dan Gaje ini, dan saya akan memulai membaca pesan Gorilla itu," sambung Dozaemon sambil membuka amplop.

"Saya minta maaf karena Plot dan Alur yang membingungkan, di Lesson kemarin Adalah Naruto(Ayah angkat Minato) atau Naruto sebelum Naruto(yang sedang berada di Kuoh Academy), dan juga Lesson kemarin adalah Flashback sedikit tentang Minato. Saya sangan minta maaf jika membuat para reader bingung, Pen name Yustinus224-san saya tidak mengganti MC, saya hanya ingin membuat persaingan antara Issei dengan Naruto tidak lebih," Ucap Dozaemon membaca kertas berisi pean Gorilla menjeda mengambil nafas.

"Penname Kazuni Kiba-san Jika seperti itu, tanpa pair akan seperti soup tanpa garam akan terasa hambar, mungkin saya akan membuat pair anti mainstream, seperti T-san atau mungkin M-san silahkan di tebak sendiri kandidat pair intinyabukan Rias, dan kawan-kawannya," jeda Dozaemon masih membaca pesan Gorilla.

"Ngomong-ngomong belum muncul bahkan sudah 5 Lesson apayang sedang ia lakukan? Narurinne-san pong ping pong. Tebakan Anda benar Selamat anda mendapatkan sebuah ucapan selamat dari saya tentunya," sambung Dozaemon dengan membaca kertas pesan Gorilla kemudian melipatnya, dan memasukkan kedalam saku di jasnya.

"Yah tadi adalah pesan dari Gorilla laknat itu, jangan menatap ku seolah kau berkata 'kau tak akan mengambil gaji bersih mu akan ada potongan setelah ini.' Sertinya saya sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca, memfollow, fav, dan mereview fanfic Gaje ini Sekian dan Sampai Jumpa di Pojok Dozaemon-san lagi, itu juga jika saya tidak di pecat Setelah ini." Ucap Dozaemon pucat seraya menutup acara pembacaan pesan Gorilla.

 **Pojok Dozaemon End.**

 _ **ARC 01 : TRAGEDY AND FATE**_ **.**

 **Dua hari sejak Naruto pingsan.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

"Hoam." Naruto menguap setelah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, lalu dia handuk menuju kamar.

"Karin, kau terlalu berlebihan aku hanya berkata sebenarnya kanapa dia marah? Dia benar-benar wanita kekar apa saat ibu mengandungnya dulu ngidam pisang ? sehingga dia mempunyai tenaga Gorila?" gunam Naruto sambil mengenakan Seragam laki-laki Akademi Kuoh. Dia melirik ke jam kecil di meja belajarnya menunjukkan pukul 07.55 AM dia keluar dari kamar jalan cepat menuju dapur untuk mangambil sepotong roti tawar.

"Sial aku akan terlambat kenapa mereka berdua tidak membangunkan ku?" desis Naruto mengambil Roti melihat sebuah memo di meja makan bertuliskan, [Maaf Naruto kami terburu-buru jadi lupa membangunkan mu. Saudari mu yang Manis Karin] dengan gambar kepala chibi Karin.

"Mwanis apwanywa coba? Diwa bwahkwan hwampir membunuh ku kemwarin luswa." Ganam dengan roti di Naruto manutup dan mengunci pintu depan.

"Minggir-minggir, aku terlambat Nona awas!" tegur Naruto pada seorang gadis mengenakaan seragam Akademi Kuoh. di depannya yang akan tertaberaknya. Kemudian gadis itu pun, menoleh pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan muncul background pink dengan banyak gelembung.

Bruk….

Naruto terpeleset dan meninpa gadis itu. "Sensasi lembut apa ini" gunam Naruto menyentuh sebuah gumpalan. Gyut "Ah…." Desah Gadis yang tertimpa Naruto. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menanting/membantu Gadis itu berdiri.

"M-maaf aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapan maaf Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah memerah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kamu siswa Akademi Kuoh? Aku Tamamo Mae, panggil saja Mae-chan~ kamu?" balas Gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink di ikat dua kebawah (mirip Tsunade) dengan iris mata coklat keemasan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, bisa kamu panggil Naruto saja. Apa kamu seorang murid baru di Akademi Kuoh?" Tanya Naruto pada Mae.

"Ya, aku pindahan dari Kyoto." Jawab Mae.

"Oh, gawat kita akan terlambat lebih baik kita bergegas." Ajak untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Akademi Kuoh.

 **Skip.**

 **Bel Istirahat Makan Siang.**

"Kalian jangan lupa tugas dari Sensei, di kumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat beristirahat." Ucap Guru mata pelajaran di kelas Naruto.

"Baik, Sensei." jawab semua siswa dan siswi di kelas Naruto.

Setelah Guru mata pelajaran itu keluar Issei menghampiri Naruto untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Rias untuk mampir ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Naruto-san, Buchou mengundang untuk mampir ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sepulang sekolah." Kata Issei pada Naruto yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

"Nee, Hyoudou, " Ucap Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya dengan nada seolah curiga dan melirik Issei dengan manajam.

"Y-ya?" balas Issei gerogi karena dia ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa ini tentang kejadian kemarin lusa?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Issei.

"Entahlah, aku hanya membawa pesan dari Buchou." Jawab Issei 'huft sukurlah dia tidak bertanya tentang ambisi ku menjadi MC di FF ini' lanjut Issei dalam hati.

 **Srek**

 **Pintu kelas 2-B terbuka.**

"Naruto-sama, Mae-chan telah kembali." Ucap Mae dengan nada manja membawa bekal dan berlari menuju Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

Sementara mereka yang melihatnya terbelak kaget dan meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto-san, Naruto, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Issei dan Karin bersamaan dengan Aura gelap di barengi oleh seluruh siswa lainnya.

"Naruto-sama, ayo kita makan siang, Mae-chan kebetulan membawa banyak bekal." Ucap Mae tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tatapan iri dari para siswa disertai aura gelap dan tatapan membunuh di tujukan pada Naruto.

"Kalian, tenanglah dia pasti sedang bercanda." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Setelah apa yang Naruto-sama lakukan pada Mea," balas Mea dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Sialan!" Tanya Karin dan Issei pada Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Mae.

"Kami memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini tapi entah kenapa ini terasa sangat menyebalkan." Gunam Motohama.

"Cincang Naruto!" teriak Matsuda. "Ya!" jawab semua siswa kompak.

"Gawat level ke jones-an mereka berada di tinggkat lebih dari Karin, aku bisa mati." Gunam Naruto melompat Jendela dengan menggandeng tangan Mae.

"Naruto-sama, apa Mae mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Mae polos pada Naruto.

Wush

Tap

Naruto melompat dari jendela lalu menangkap cabang pohon lalu berayun dengan satu tangan karena satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Mae agar tidak jatuh lalu menpak ke tanah.

"Tentu saja, kau mengucapkan kalimat yang luar biasa salah!" ucap Naruto marah pada Mae karena dia terlibat masalah yang tidak penting karena ucapan Mae.

"Naruto-sama, keren kyaa Naruto-sama memeluk Mae-chan, Mae-chan sangat bahagia." Ucap Mae bahagia dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbentuk hati dengan background pink dan Gelembung.

"Kau mangabaikan ku?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oi, dia melompat dari lantai dua?" Tanya beberapa siswa terkejut.

"Kejar dia jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Ya!"

Kemudian semua siswa kelas 2-B berbondong-bondong memburu Naruto , namun saat Naruto berlari di ikuti Mae di belakangnya , Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap di ikat kucir kuda dengan sebuah pita berwarna orange.

Bruk

Suara orang terjatuh lebih tepatnya Naruto terjatuh menimpa seorang gadis .

"Ah…. Ara ara" desah Gadis yang tampa sengaja Naruto timpa/jatuhi.

"Ano Naruto-sama?" ucap Mea heran dengan wajah memerah ia melihat posisi wajah Naruto berada diantara gadis itu.

"Hoi Kalian! Lihat itu apayang Naruto lakukan pada Akeno-nee sama!" teriak siswa yang melihat Naruto terjatuh menimpa Akeno.

"Bunuh Naruto!" timpal lainya.

"Maaf Senpai aku tidak sengaja, Senpai aku permisi dulu sebulum terbunuh disini." Ucap Naruto lalu berlari menghindari amukan masa.

"Naruto! Tunggu! Kau akan menjadi persembahan kami untuk dewa jones agar kejonesan kami cepat berakhir." Teriak salah satu siswa.

"Jangan mengorbankan orang tak berdosa seperti ku! Kalian korbankan saja si Issei dia mesum kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus berlari.

"Hah-hah," nafas Naruto memburu setelah berlari dari kejaran para siswa Akademi Kuoh, dan sekarang ia berada diatas atap sekolah.

"Hah, sialan karena ucapanmu tadi aku hampir mati konyol, Mae." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk bersandar pagar pembatas di atap sekolah. Dan Mae duduk di sebelahnya yang kelelahan juga.

"Maafkan, Mae." Balas Mae dengan nada sedih.

"Tak usah di pikirkan." Balas Naruto sambil menaatap langit terik siang hari ini.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda pernah mengunjungi Fushimi Inari Taisha di Kyoto?" Tanya Mae pada Naruto sambil membuka bento nya.

"Belum memangnya ada apa di kuil itu?," Tanya Balik Naruto pada Mae yang sedang menata tumpukan bento nya dilantai.

"Hah… hari ini panas sekali, Hoi Matahari bisakah kau mengambil cuti?! Apa kau tidak lelah setiap hari terus ada disitu dalam satu tahun penuh?! Ambilah cuti sehari!" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Matahari yang bersinar di langit.

"Ufu, Naruto-sama akan percuma bila anda menanyakan hal itu pada Matahari, Ini mari kita makan siang dulu." Tawa halus Mae dan sekaligus menawarkan maka pada Naruto.

"benarkah? aku boleh mamakannya? Nee, Mae-chan kenapa kau memanggil ku Naruto-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Mae karena ia dipanggil 'Naruto-sama' padahal mereka baru bertemu.

"Karena, Naruto-sama adalah adalah tuan ku, kakasih ku, dan juga anda adalah suami ku." Jawab Mae dengan nada malu-malu dan ekspresi wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanya Naruto mengambil kotak yang berisi nasi.

"Kelak anda akan menjadi suami ku." Balas Mae dengan efek bintang-bintang di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Selamat Makan." Ucap Naruto lalu menyuapkan nasi dengan sumpit kemulutnya lalu di suapan kedua ia mengambis sebuah potongan ikan salmon.

"Emh, Enak. Mae kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang hebat." puji Naruto pada masakan Mae.

'Ah. Naruto-sama memuji masakkan ku ini adalah langkah awal ku menjadi istrinya,lalu aku akan melakukan ini dan itu bersama Naruto-sama. Fufufufu' batin Mae dengan wajah memerah jangan lupakan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mae-chan?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop melihat Ekspresi Mae.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" Tanya Mae setelah keluar dari ilusi buatannya sendiri (khayalan tentang ia dan Naruto melakukan ini dan itu).

"Apa kau tidak makan jam istirahat segera berakhir?" Tanya Naruto pada Mae.

Kemudian mereka makan bersama dengan ketenangan hingga pintu atap terbuka menunjukkan seorang siswa dengan model rambut jabrik berwarna pirang benar dia adalah Anggota baru Ossis Genshiro Saji.

"Kalian apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Tanya Saji pada Naruto dan Mae.

"Aku makan." Jawab Naruto datar sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan

"Aku juga makan." Balas Mae di akhiri senyuman, 'Cih mengganggu waktu berduaan kami padahal sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan ini dan itu dengan Naruto-sama kyaaa.' Lanjut Mae dalam hati.

"Imut," ucap Saji lirih setelah melihat senyuman Mae 'gawat apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan? Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak mendengarnya' batin Saji.

"Kembali kekelas kalian jam pelajaran segera di mulai." Lanjut Saji dengan mata tertutup ekspresi malu.

Kriet…..

"Mereka mangabaikan ku dan meninggalkan ku begitu saja." Ucap Saji tidak terima.

 **Skip Pulang sekolah**

"Ah kenapa aku harus mangunjungi Klub mu Hyoudou-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei yang melangkah di depannya.

"Mana ku tahu Buchou meminta mu untuk mengunjungi Klubnya," Balas Issei.

"Naruto-san tadi aku melihat mu menaberak Akeno-senpai dan wajah mu tertanam di belahan dadanya ya?! Aku sangat iri jadi semoga kau akan mati setelah ini!" lanjut Issei marah kerena kesialan/keberuntungan Naruto.

"Oi, jangan menyalahkan ku Idiot, tadi itu tidak ada unsur kesengajan. Jangan salahkan aku, aku korban disini." Timpal Naruto.

"Lupakan saja lagi pula level keberuntungan mu, masih jauh di bandingkan dengan kandidat Raja Deviluke1 itu." Balas Issei saat mereka telah sampai di depan pimtu ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aku kembali bersama Naruto-san Buchou," ucap Issei memasuki ruang klub "Mari masuk Naruto-san." Lanjut Issei tanpa Issei sadari ia menaberak dan menjatuhkan jemuran bra, kemudian ia memungutnya dengan wajah mesum tingkat akut dan nafas memburu.

Plak….

"Issei-senpai dilarang mesum di sini." Suara datar dari orang yang memukul Issei dari belakang.

"Koneko-chan?" Tanya Issei pada pelaku yang memukulnya.

"Aku kembali." Ucap seorang laki laki-laki berambut pirang Yuuto Kiba.

"Maaf, aku berniat mengangkatnya setelah mandi." Ucap halus seseorang yang baru keluar dari shower di ruangan itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang,

"Asia." "Argento." Ucap Issei dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Uzumaki-san?" beo gadis yang di panggil Asia oleh Issei dan Argento oleh Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu ya Argento-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Asia ramah.

"Naruto-san kau mengenal Asia?" Tanya Issei penasaran dan jangan lupakan aura kecemburuan.

"Ya, mungkin saat di Italia dulu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Argento-san?" jawaban Naruto pada pertanyaan Issei dan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Asia.

"Tunggu di Italia Kata mu?, apa kau anak orang kaya/semacamnya?" Tanya Issei karena mendengar pertemuan Naruto dan Asia di Italia.

"Karena perkerjaan Oyajii. Dia seorang Exorcist/apapun itu, aku tak memahami apa pekerjaannya mungkin di jepang biasanya menyebutnya Onmyouji." Balas Naruto santai tapi tidak untuk Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba mereka bergetar shock mendengar ayah Naruto adalah seorang Exorcist yang merupakan musuh alami Iblis. Asia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa raut wajah kalian tegang begitu?" Tanya Naruto pada semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Ara ara, kamu anak kelas 2-B yang menaberak ku tadi siang ya?" Tanya Akeno pada Naruto. Kemudian meluncur dilantai dan melakukan Dogeza pada Akeno(mirip bapak nya Oga Tatsumi saat meminta maaf)

'Dia melakukan Dogeza' batin Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko sweatdrop.

"Maafkan Aku Senpai tadi siang aku dikejar para Jones dari kelas ku termasuk Issei-san akan di bunuh, jadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan ku sehingga menaberak mu Senpai." Naruto meminta maaf atas kejadian siang tadi pada Akeno dan member alasannya.

"Naruto! Sialan jangan membawa-bawa namaku kau tersangka pencabulan disini!" desis Issei tak terima di salahkan.

"Issei para siswi mengatakan kau dan kedua teman mu itu adalah big boss dalam perbuatan cabul di sekolah ini bahkan kau pernah mengintip Karin yang bahkan tidak memiliki dada yang bisa di banggakan." Jawab Naruto Innocent

"Maafkan Issei-kun, Naruto-kun." Kiba meminta maaf karena perbuatan Issei.

"Oi, kiba jangan membelanya!" teriak Issei Karena disudutkan.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya, selamat dating di klub ku Uzumaki-kun," sambutan Rias Gremory yang baru masuk kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Silahkan duduk." Lanjut Rias mempersilah kan duduk pada Naruto.

"Jadi Uzumaki-kun apa kau mengetahui makhluk selain Manusia ada di dunia ini?" Tanya Rias memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tidak, tapi setelah kejadian kemarin lusa aku memikirkannya lagi Senpai." Jawab Naruto sopan pada pertanyaan Rias tadi.

"Silahkan tehnya , Uzumaki-kun." Akeno menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto.

"Jadi Uzumaki-kun kau tahu kenapa kau, ku panggil kemari?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"Tidak, Senpai memangnya ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan/semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Ya! Kau membuat kesalahan Naruto! Kau menaberak Akeno-san, dan itu membuat ku iri!" bukan Rias yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi Issei.

"Issei-san kejadian tadi itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Jadi jangan menyalahkan ku. Lagi pula kau juga mengejar ku tadi iang kan?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan tatapan dan nada datar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau mau menjadi Iblis? Dengan menjadi Iblis kau akan mendapatkan Harta,Wanita, Jabatan, dan Keabadian. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi bidak Iblis ku?" tawar Rias pada Naruto kemudian Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, dan Asia berdiri dan menunjukkan sepasang sayap mereka .

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto menolak tawaran Rias smbil meminum teh yang sudah di suguhkan untuknya.

"Kenapa, bukankah itu penawaran yang menggiurkan?" Tanya Rias kenapa Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Iblis. Sementara Semua orang disitu selain Rias mengetahui ayah Naruto seorang Exorcist jadi tidak mungkin ia mau menjadi Iblis karena akan terjadi anak dan ayah saling mengincar kepala masing-masing.

"Rias-senpai, aku ingin menikmati sisa kehidupan ku sebagai manusia, aku ingin menjadi tua kemudian mati di samping anak-anak ku dan cucu-cucu ku. Karena alasan itulah aku menolaknya," Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Jadi senpai apakah ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi? Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam di rumah." Tanya Naruto halus pada Rias, tetapi Rias hanya diam sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sudah boleh pulang, hati-hati di jalan." Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Rias-senpai." Pamit Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah Naruto pergi Rias menyuruh semua anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk pulang, kecuali Asia karena dia masih tinggal di Klub sementara. Kemudian Rias menuju jendela melihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang mengobrol dengan temannya setelah kegiatan klub sambil berjalan di halaman sekolah menuju gerbang. Rias tersenyum dan membatin 'Kau akan menjadi bidak Iblis ku Uzumaki Naruto'

 _ **LESSON**_ _06 :_ _ **DEVIL INVITATIONS**_ **.**

Lama tak berjumpa adakah yang menungu FF ini update?

Maaf jika lama update di karena WB dan kesibukan jadi baru sempet update hari ini.

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Silahkan tuangkan kritik dan saran kalian di _Review_ sekian dan sampai jumpa di LESSON selanjutnya.

Author Gorilla Out.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **Pojok Dozaemon-san**

"Bertemu lagi dengan saya Dozaemon, Syukurlah Gorilla tidak memcat ku karena ucapan ku kemarin, kalian tahu aku harus menghidupi anak dan Istri ku." Sapa Dozaemon ramah ia saat ini sedang mengenakan setelan Jas berwarna putih dengan mengenakan celana panjang sewarna dengan jasnya.

"Mari kita panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan yang Maha Esa berkat rahmatnya kita masih bisa membca Fanfic ini, seperti yang kalian ketahui saya di sini hanyalah membawa pesan dari Gorilla." Sambung Dozaemon sambil membuka Amplop titipan Gorilla.

Dan mulai membaca kertas berisi surat dari Gorilla.

"Pen name Sinta Dewi468-san Masalah word itu tidak bisa saya janjikan tapi akan saya usahakan, adegan fight nya itu mungkin ada di Lesson ini, Humor akan saya tambahkan mungkin.

Pen name Akagami Lilith-san Mea itu Typo maksud saya Mae, Tamamo no Mae info lebih lanjut silahkan tanyakan saja pada dia tau banyak.

Pen name Damarwulan-san masalah word itu tergantung ide saya mungkin bisa panjang atau tidak tapi akan saya usahakan.

Pen name asd(?) , .5-san dah lanjut.

Pen name Flamer kurang ajan(?)-san Tebakan anda benar.

Pen name Manusia-san(gues) karena keterbatasan saya sebagai manusia harap maklum jika ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya akan saya perbaiki.

Pen name nin-san akan saya usahakan.

Pen name Uzumaki Bolt-san jadi alurnya membuat anda bingung akan saya perbaiki.

Pen name Yusrinus224-san terima kasih sarannya akan saya terap kan dan saya bukanlah Pemuda-san tapi Gorilla.

Demikian pesan dari Gorilla, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian." Tutup Dozaemon sambil menutup kertas dan meninggalkan panggung.

 **Pojok Dozaemon-san END**

 **Opening Manten by Kalafina**

 **ARC 01 : TRAGEDY AND FATE.**

 **LESSON 07 : FATE**

 **Vatikan, Roma, Italia**.

"Natalia-san sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku, apa ada masalah di antara orang tua itu?" Tanya Minato pada Natalia. Mereka Natalia dan Minato berada di lorong gereja pusat Katholik, Protestan, dan Ortodox di Vatikan.

"Mereka bilang ada tugas khusus untuk mu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu, " Jawab Natalia pada pertanyaan Minato.

"Minato bagaimana kabar Naruto?" sambung Natalia tentang kabar Naruto pada Minato.

"Kabar Naruto? Ah gawat aku belum menyanyakan Kabar kedua putriku dirumah! Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja? Ah sialan Aku melupakannya!" teriak Minato panik kemudian ia mengambil handphone nya kemudian menghubungi Naruto.

Natalia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Minato yang Overprotective dan bertanya pada Minato "Bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"Apanya yang berlebihan wajar bukan aku mengkhawatirkan kedua putri ku?" jawab Minato berlinang air mata karena Naruto tidak sengera mengangkat Teleponnya.

'Minato apa perlu ku panggilkan Dokter?' batin Natalia kembali sweatdrop.

"Gak jadi ah tarif telofon keluar negeri kan mahal?" gumam Minato menutup handphone nya.

Natalia terdiam kemudian mengacungkan sebuah pistol berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna emas di bagian depannya kearah kepala Minato.

Bang….

Natalia merik pelatuknya dan peluru meluncur mengenai rembut Minato sehingga rambut Minato membentuk garis bekas jalan peluru di bagian kepala atas.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuh ku Natalia!" tegur Minato marah kepalanya hampir tertembus timah panas.

"Kau yang apa apaan reaksi mu tadi saat ku tanya keadaan Naruto kau langsung menelepon mereka kemudian tidak jadi karena tarif telefon mahal hah!, Jadi matilah kau!" desis Natalia bersiap menembak Minato dengan pistol nya lagi.

Bang….

Tembakan Natalia berhasil di hindari Minato dan ia mulai berlari.

"Apa kau gila?!" Tanya Minato sambil berlari menjauhi Natalia.

Bang…

"Jangan bergerak jadi susah nembaknya!" bentak Natalia sambil menembaki Minato.

"Siapa yang mau mati di tangan mu! Dasar Wanita tua berdada besar!" ejek Minato sambil berlari menuju ujung lorong.

Setelah sampai di ujung lorong terlihat sebuah pintu besar di atasnya bergambar Last Supper atau jamuan akhir karya Leonardo Da Vinci. Kemudian Ia membuka dan memasukinya di dalamnya ada terdapat sebuah aula besar dan di bagian atasnya atau plafonnya terdapat lukisan yang menggambarkan Great War dengan banyak Malaikat yang bertarung dengan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh.

Di tengah-tengah nya terdapat tempat lilin yang di gantung khas bangunan era Victoria, dan di bagian depan ruangan terdepat lima tempat duduk di atas tiga meter dari lantai dan lima orang mengenakan tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya diantaranya, tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

"Minato-kun, bagaimana perjalanan mu?" seorang bersuara perempuan lembut dan menyejukkan hati dan pikiran.

"Gawat hah…. Hah…. Natalia benar-benar ingin membunuh ku…. Hah…" jawab Minato dengan terenggah-engah.

"Minato! Dimana kau aku sangat merindukan mu!" suara Natalia menggema.

 **Kota Kuoh Jepang.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Nobume-nee, makan malam sudah siap," ucap ku sambil menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan.

Ketika Oyajii pergi aku yang berkuasa atas dapur, kalian tahu ketika dua gadis tak berguna ini memegang kendali dapur? Pernah Karin hampir membunuh Oyajii dengan masakannya, Nobune-nee juga hampir membunuh ku karena telur gorengnya beberapa tahun yang lalu mengingatnya saja membuat ku merinding sekarang aku memasak Kare.

"Hn…." Balas Nobume-nee sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk setelah keramas dengan wajah mendongak keatas dan menutup mata dan lehernya terlihat begitu menggairah kan.

'Bo-bodoh apa yang ku pikirkan itu kakak perempuan ku!' batin ku setelah tersadar dari bayangan erotic nan eksotik kakak perempuan ku.

"N-nee-san, Karin apa kau melihatnya sudah jam 7 malam dan ia belum pulang?" Tanya ku pada Nobune-nee.

"Aku pulang." Akhirnya kami mendengar suara dari Karin dari pintu depan rumah.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Nobune-nee datar sambil menatap makanan yang sudah ku siapkan di meja makan.

"Oi! Abazure! Darimana saja kau?" desis ku pada Karin lalu meminum susu stroberi .

"Siapa yang kau sebut Abazure?! Aho!," Tanya Karin pada ku sambil meletakan suatu bingkisan di atas meja makan.

"Ini ku bawakan oleh-oleh, donat kesukaan Onee-san, kalian tahu tadi teman ku Yuuto-kun mengajak ku berpacaran." Sambung Karin dengan wajah binar-binar.

"Buahg…" Aku menyemburkan susu stroberi yang sedang ku minum karena mendengar ucapan Karin. Kalian tahu sedangkan reaksi Nobume-nee ia terdiam dan beraura suram dengan bergumam.

"Ini bohong…., ini bohong kan." Secara berulang-ulang sambil menatap bungkus oleh-oleh dari Karin yang berisikan Donat kesukaan Nobume-nee lalu menangis.

"Apa apaan Reaksi mu Nee-san?! Ku pikir kau shock karena ada yang mangajak Karin pacaran!" timpal ku karena reaksi Nobume-nee.

"Kenapa kau shock hah Naruto!" tanya Karin pada ku dengan tatapan menajam.

"Kembalikan….. Kembalikan Donat Ku!" teriak Nobume mengankat meja makan sehingga piring dan Gelas jatuh kemudian pecah.

"Karin bagaimana ini Nee-san mulai marah?" Tanya ku pada Karin, baik aku mau pun Karin ketakutan dan menggigil.

"Itu salah mu bukan salah ku!" jawab Karin menyalahkan ku.

"Tidak. Tidak itu 100% salah mu karena kau membuat ku terkejut." Aku tek mau di salahkan.

"Sa-sakit ini sangat menyakitkan." Gumam Karin memegang dadanya.

"Nee-san tenanglah, hoi Karin Kau kenapa?" Tanya ku pada Karin dan meminta Nobume-nee tenang sebentar.

"Ini sangat Menyakitkan Naruto, Onee-sama." Rintih Karin. Kemudian muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tatapan Karin kosong dan hawa dingin mulai ku rasakan.

"Hoi Karin, Nobume-nee Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ku pada Nobume-nee.

'Naruto-sama jika terjadi sesuatu datanglah ke rumah ku.' Aku teringat ucapan Mae-chan tadi siang aku pun kemudian aku berlari ke pintu depan.

"Hoi Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nobume-nee pada ku.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Mae-chan tolong jaga Karin sebentar." Balas ku sambil membuka pintu lalu keluar mulai berlari menuju apartement Mae.

 **Naruto P.O.V END.**

 **Unknown Pleace.**

Terlihat suliet yang sedang memancing ikan di pinggir danau dengan mengenakan kimono putih polos dengan rambut perak ikal acak-acakan, sambil membaca Weekly Shonen Jump handphone nya berdering.

"Ya, ampun siapa yang menelepon ku? Saat aku memacing sambil membaca Jump." Ucap Suliet itu, lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" ucap Suliet itu.

"Halo, Tuan pewaris Gremory sudah memulai pertunjukan." Terdengar suara perempuan dengan nada datar.

"Begitu ya? Lanjutkan pengawasan mu." Balas Suliet itu.

"Baik, Tuan." Timpal sang penelepon, lalu suliet itu mematikan atau mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan perempuan dalam telepon, dan menyimpan hanphone nya di kimononya.

"Naruto, sekarang apa kau masih mau memegang idealisme mu itu? Heh Aku manantikan hiburan dari kalian." Gumam Suliet itu entah pada siapa.

 **Naruto Pleace.**

 **Di depan Apartement Mae.**

"Hauchim…" Naruto bersin dan membatin 'seseorang pasti membicarakan ketampanan ku.'

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu Apartemen Mae dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Mae…!" panggil Naruto tergesah-gesah.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jawab Mae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi badannya dan satu handuk lagi melilitkannya di rambut, kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Oh Naruto-sama ada apa?" sambung Mae bertanya pada Naruto yang dating malam-malam mengujunginya.

"Mae tolong lakukanlah sesuatu, " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah tanpa di sengaja Naruto terpeleset, tangannya meraih handuk yang melilit tubuh mulus Mae hingga terlepas tidak hanya itu Naruto juga menubruk Mae hingga terjatuh dengan posisi mulut Naruto tepat berada di atas puting Mae tidak lupa sebuah background pink dan gelembung berbentuk hati.

"Kyaa! Naruto-sama anda terlalu terburu-buru," Mae mengatakan itu terdengar kegirangan.

"Kita bisa melakukannya di atas ranjang ku?" sambung Mae dengan nada sedikit malu-malu.

Lalu mereka berdua berdiri dan Mae melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya lagi.

"Jangan bercanda sekarang sedang keadan darurat, Mae lakukanlah sesuatu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Karin kesakitan lalu muncul cahaya dari tubuh Karin," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan mimisan.

"Jadi ku mohon lakukan sesuatu." Sambung Naruto sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir di lubang hidungnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-sama aku berpakaian dulu." Ucap Mae serius lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengenakan pakaian.

"Ayo Naruto-sama kita berangkat." Ajak Mae pada Naruto yang menunggunya duduk di depan pintu apartementnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Um." Jawab Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

 **Kamar Karin.**

"Naruto-sama, Kakak Ipar, bisakah kalian menunggu di luar?" Ucap Mae pada Naruto dan Nobume.

"Naruto siapa dia dan kenapa dia memanggil ku Kakak Ipar?" bisik Nobume pada Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba dia memanggil ku Naruto-sama dan memperlakukan ku seperti suaminya saja." Bisik Naruto pada Nobume.

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa Mengakhiri ke jonesan mu itu Naruto?" bisik Nobume lagi.

"Oi ap-…" bisikan Naruto.

"Ya ampun terlalu cepat untuk ku memanggil anda Kakak Ipar. Kan Nobume-senpai?" Ucap Mae dengan nada halus wajah merona dan background pink di sertai gelembung gelembung berbentuk hati.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Nobume sweatdrop

"Pokoknya Naruto-sama dan Kakak Ipar tunggu saja di luar." Ucap Mae sambil mendorong Naruto dan Nobume keluar dari kamar Karin, lalu menutup pintunya kemudian mulai memeriksanya.

Kemudian setelah Mae memeriksa keadaan Karin Mae keluar dan di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu dan dibawakan teh oleh Naruto dan Nobume menjaga atau lebih tepatnya merawat Karin di kamar Karin.

"Silahkan di minum Mae-chan." Naruto mempersilahkan Mae meminum tehnya.

"Teh buatanNaruto-sama, Enak ." ucap Mae di akhiri senyuman.

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Jadi Mae bagaimana keadaan Karin?" Tanya Naruto serius pada Mae.

"Dia akan baik baik saja untuk saat ini tentunya." Jawab Mae dengaan serius.

"Apa maksud mu?" desis Naruto.

"Naruto-sama untuk lebih jelasnya ikutlah ke apartement ku." Ajak Mae pada Naruto.

"Baiklah,"

"Nobume-nee aku pergi ke rumah Mae-chan tolong jaga Karin kemungkinan aku akan menginap di rumahnya." Ucap Naruto lalu mengenkan Jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos dan berangkat kerumah Mae.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

 **Akademi Kuoh.**

 **Kelas 2-B.**

'Buchou semalam dia aneh sekali, kenapa semalam dia tiba-tiba mengajak ku…..'

Bursh…. Batin Issei kemudian dia mimisan.

"Issei! Sialan!" Matsuda dan Motohama menuju Issei dengan kemarahan.

"Ap-" ucap Issei kembali setelah menghayalkan kejadian semalam.

Bugh…

Brak…

Naruto memukul wajah Issei hingga menimpa meja.

"Hyoudo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin?!" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan seperti melihat Tai anjing di pinggir jalan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Issei yang marah karena ia di pukul tanpa sebab.

Bugh…

" 'Apa maksudmmu?!' kata mu!" Tanya Naruto.

"Na-naruto-san, bisakah kau tenang dulu." Asia melarai Naruto karena ia tidak tega melihat sang penyelamat hidupnya Issei di pukuli oleh Naruto.

"Kau diam saja!" bentak Naruto pada Asia.

Asia melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang penuh kemarahan, kebencian, dan ketidak sukaannya. Asia terdiam dan membisu, ia mengingat tatapan itu seperti tatapan Issei pada Da-Tenshi Raynare.

"Issei, apa kau terlibat dengan masalah Karin, kau budak Gremory bukan?," desis Naruto hendak memukul Issei lagi namun di halangi oleh Asia, dia berdiri melindungi Issei.

"Siang ini aku dan Mae akan menemui Gremory ada sesuatu yang perlu di selesaikan." Sambung Naruto.

"Nice, Naruto kau telah memukuli Issei semalam dia menumbalkan kami pada bencong yang menghayal tentang dunia sihir demi kursi VIP untuk mengintip kemarin." Ucap Matsuda di iringi air mata.

"Issei rasakan itu. Itu karma yang kau petik karena menumbalkan kami pada Bencong." Ejek Motohama pada Issei.

"Issei, Asia semoga kalian tidak terlibat dengan apa yang dilakukan Gremory." Ucap Naruto, ia tak mempedulikan ucapan Matsuda dan Motohama lalu pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelas 2-b dan 3-a memberitahukan ketidak hadiran Karin dan Nobume.

 **Istirahat Makan Siang.**

 **Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.**

Brak….

Naruto menendang pintu masuk Ruang Klub.

"Gremory! Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudari ku?!" Naruto marah karena mengetahui jika apa yang membuat Karin tak sadarkan diri adalah sihir Gremory, Naruto di temani Mae ke ruang klub tapi suasana di situ sedang panas sebelum Naruto dan Mae datang.

"Rias apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap membawa mu ke Underworld meski harus membakar seluruh budak mu!" ancam seseorang pria berambut pirang model yankee mengenakan setelan Jas berwarna ungu tua.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa melakukannya Riser." Desis Rias pada laki-laki tadi. Baik Rias maupun Riser mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat Rias dengan warna merah kehitam-hitaman dan Riser dengan aura Orange nya.

"Riser-sama, Ojou-sama. Hentikan Sirzeck-sama dan Lord Gremory-sama duga pembicaraan ini tidak berhasil, maka akan diadakan Rating Game." Ucap seorang wanita dewasa berambut perak mengenakan pakaian maid.

"Baiklah jika Ratu terkuat di Underworld berkata seperti itu." Ucap Riser menghilangkan aura membunuhnya.

"Apa itu benar Grayfia?" Tanya Rias pada maid tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Grayfia.

"Rating Game?" beo Issei.

"Rating Game pertandingan antara dua Iblis kelas atas yang sudah memiliki Budak atau Peerage system permainannya seperti pada permainnan catur ketika Raja kalah atau menyerah, saat itulah permainan berakhir." Jelas Akeno pada Issei.

"Karena itu juga setiap bidak kita mengikuti karakter pada bidak catur Raja, Ratu, Peluncur, Kuda, Benteng, dan Pion." Jelas Kiba.

"Sangat disayangkan Rias kau hanya memiliki 5 peerage, sedangkan aku memiliki 1 set lengkap." Ejek Riser pada Rias. Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir dengan gambar phoenix di tengahnya lalu muncul kobaran api yang besar di atas lingkaran sihir tadi, dari kobaran api itu terlihat 15 orang gadis lebih tepatnya mereka adalah peerage milik Riser.

Issei melihat 15 peerage milik Riser ia pun menangis, "Kau benar-benar lelaki sejati di kelilingi 15 gadis cantik, hiks…. Hiks….." ucap Issei disela-sel tangis nya.

"Rias itu budak mu menangis setelah melihat budak ku?" Tanya Riser sweardrop.

"Yah, cita-citanya menjadi Raja Harem." Jawab Rias.

"Heh, Yubelluna." Ejek Riser kemudian memanggil Ratu miliknya kemudian ia mencium bibirnya dan memainkan dada milik Ratunya.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat ya?" Tanya Naruto melihat tontonan panas yang di tunjukan Riser dan Yubelluna.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno.

"Tak usah Rating Game atau apapun itu akan ku kalah kan kau disini." Tegas Issei marah karena Riser bermain dengan wanita lain bahkan di depan Rias padahal Rias adalah tunangan nya.

"Lihatlah siapa kau di sini?!" Tanya Riser marah karena ucapan Issei barusan.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei Pion Buchou dari Akademi Kuoh dan anggota baru klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. **[Boosted Gear]** " ucap Issei sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya keatas kemudian Gaunlet Merah seperti tangan naga muncul.

"Hoi cepat selesaikan masalah kalian aku juga ada urusan di sini." Ucap Naruto santai tapi serius dan mempersiap kan diri jika keaadaan terburuk terjadi.

"Naruto-sama, sabarlah biar para iblis ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka dulu." Ucap Mae menenangkan atau meminta Naruto bersabar.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, berdiri tanpa ada yang menyuruh ku duduk terlebih dahulu, aku tamu disini loh?," Tanya Naruto pada tuan rumah. Lalu Naruto melangkah dan duduk di sofa kemudian meletakkan kaki nya diatas meja.

"Silahkan kalian selesaikan masalah kalian aku akan menunggu dan duduk disini sambil membaca JUMP, satu lagi bolehkah aku meminta secangkir kopi? Mae duduklah kau mau apa?" sambung Naruto meminta Mae duduk disebelahnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan panas yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Naruto-sama, lihatlah situasi disini." Bisik Mae pada Naruto.

"Siapa yang peduli itu masalah mereka, lagi pula aku disini karena urusan yang berbeda jadi aku tak akan ikut campur atau bahkan memperdulikannya." Jelas Naruto sambil membaca Jump dan mengupil dengan kelingking tangan kirinya.

"Manusia! Kau sepertinya harus diajari sopan santun saat berada di hadapan ku, Riser Phenex!" bentak Riser karena melihat kelakuan Naruto barusan dengan tatapan yang menajam.

"Kau hanyalah Makhluk pembangkang , kau tak pantas menatap ku seperti itu! Zasshu!" desis Naruto melirik Riser lalu melanjutkan membaca Jump miliknya.

"Beraninya kau! Pada ku! Manusia Rendahan!" Riser marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu, lalu dia menembakkan bola api sebesar bola kasti pada Naruto.

Namun Mae dengan cepat menarik Naruto sehingga bola itu hanya mengenai dan membakar JUMP milik Naruto.

"Beraninya Kau! Beraninya Kau! Membakar JUMP yang bahkan belum ku baca selesai! Aku bahkan tidak begitu suka karena berakhirnya Nis**** dan Ble*** dan apa yang di lakuakan Ichijou Raku dia tidak konsisten dengan kata-katanya. "Dulu aku berjanji dengan seorang gadis waktu kecil, dan liontin ini aku simpan dan dia menyimpan kunci untuk membuka liontin ini. Aku akan menikah dengannya jika bertemu saat sudah dewasa nanti." Dan sesudah ia bertemu dengan yang berjanji dengan nya malah dia memilih Gadis Gorilla itu! Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian! Zasshu!," Naruto sangat marah karena dia sudah menunggu lama kemudian JUMPnya di bakar.

"Kau hanya tidak menyukai akhir Nis**** kan! Kau hanya tidak menyukai Kirisaki-san! Kau hanya tidak menyukai Chitoge kan!" respon dari Rias dan Akeno.

"Mae pindahkan kami semua ketempat yang lapang. Dan buatlah kekkai" Perintah Naruto pada Mae.

"Oi! jangan mengabaikan Kami kau tidak menyukai akhir Nis**** kan!" ucap Rias karena di abaikan Naruto.

Sring….

Sebuah lingkatan sihir muncul mencangkupi seluruh ruangan lalu Naruto, Mae dan seluruh Iblis di ruangan itu menghilang dan muncul di sebuah bekas dermarga.

"Kita ada dimana Buchou?" tanya Koneko pada Rias.

"Kita ada di sebuah dermaga tak terpakai." Jawab Mae.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun. Dia itu Riser Phenex keturunan Phoenix." Tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"Phoenix, maksud mu makhluk suci yang memiliki keabadian itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Itu benar Naruto-kun." Rias menkonfirmasi jika Phoenix yang di maksud Akeno adalah Phoenix yang itu.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan ku Gremory, aku kesini juga karena ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan dengan mu, Mae apa sudah selesai kekkainya?" jelas Naruto pada Rias lalu bertanya Mae.

"Sudah Naruto-sama." Balas Mae lalu dia merubah pakaian seragam nya menjadi Kimono biru dan mengeluarkan sebuah cermin bulat dari lengan kimono nya. **[AN : Outfit yang di gunakan Mae adalah kimono Tamamo no Mae di Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC di PSP.]**

"Phenex sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan Legendaris, apakah keabadian Phoenix nyata atau hanya legenda yang di lebih lebihkan? Tak usah khawatir tempat ini sudah di pasangi kekai yang tak usah di ragukan lagi." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah Gila?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Gila? Yah aku sudah gila ketika tahu Kuoh adalah daerah kekuasaan Iblis Gremory, sepertinya Oyajii menempatkan ku pada masalah. Tak usah di pikirkan aku bicara pada diri ku sendiri," Balas Naruto.

 **BGM : Archer/Emiya by Fukasawa Hideyuki.**

"Karlamine! Siris! Bunuh Dia!" perintah Riser pada kedua Knight nya.

"Kami Clan Phenex mengendalikan Api, Angin dan Kehidupan." Jelas Karlamine pada Naruto.

Karlamine menebaskan pedang yang di selimuti api pada Naruto, namun Naruto menghindari nya dengan cepat ia menciptakan pedang kembar Kanshou Bakuya dan menebaskannya pada punggung Karlamine.

Bursh….

Darah keluar dari punggung Karlamine serangan kedua dari Siris dengan pedang besarnya pada Naruto berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya namun

Crack…

Kedua pedang Naruto retak.

Pyar….

Dan pecah, Naruto meloncat kebelakang kemudian.

Slash….

Slash….

"Heh…. Kau terlalu menyombongkan diri Manusia Rendahan!" ejek Riser sambil menutup mata lalu menyeringgai.

Burst…

Darah keluar dari dua buah sayatan panjang yang menyilang di dada Siris, semua yang melihat pertarungan Barusan terbelak kaget termasuk Grayfia.

"Hoi hoi kenapa? kau berdarah lho." tanya Naruto sambil memegang dua tombak yang di lilit sebuah kain dari pangkal hingga bilahnya panjang tombak yang ada pada tangan kirinya adalah 1,3 meter sedangkan panjang tombak yang ada pada tangan kanannya adalah 2 meter.

"Bagaiman bisa dia hanya manusia kan?" tanya gumam Beberapa bidak Riser.

"Itu hanya luka kecilkan Siris?! Karlamine serang dia!" tanya Riser pada Siris lalu memerintahkan Karlamine yang sudah pulih lukanya untuk kembali untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Ini hanya luka kecil Riser-sama." Jawab Siris pada Riser.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu? Coba Kalian lihat lukanya." Ucap Naruto.

Trank….

Naruto menankis serangan Karlamine degan tombak panjangnya lalu menyerangnya dengan tombak pendeknya

Wush…..

Dan di hindari oleh Karlamine dengan menunduk dan maju agar memperdekat jarak dengan Naruto.

Semua orang disitu kecuali Karlamine dan Naruto menatap bekas luka di dada Siris, satu luka mulai menutup namun satunya masih terbuka dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Asia sembuhkan dia. Aku ingin saat Rating Game menjadi pertandingan yang jujur dan adil. Jika dia terluka seperti itu tak akan bisa disebut pertandingan yang jujur dan adil." Rias memerintah Asia agar menggunakan Twilight Healing pada Siris.

"Tapi Buchou? Bukankah akan menguntungkan kita jika salah satu dari mereka terluka." tanya Issei pada Rias.

"Ini keputusan ku, Issei. Asia lakukan." Jawab Rias.

"Baiklah." Asia meletakan kedua tangannya diatas luka Siris kumudian dua cincin di kedua jari manisnya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau terang.

"Hahahaha hahaha." Tawa Naruto sambil mengayunkan tombak panjangnya, sehingga Karlamine menangkis dan mundur.

"Apa yang kau tertwakan Uzumaki?!" tanya Issei marah ia tidak terima karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Haha Pertandingan yang jujur dan adil? Haha apa kau sedang melawak Gremory?," tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Kau bahkan menggunakan Karin agar aku mendatangi mu, Kau menggunakan Karin setelah aku menolak tawaran mu. Dan sekarang kau berkata "pertandingan jujur dan adil." Apa kau bodoh atau semacamnya?" sambung Naruto.

Issei, Akeno, dan Koneko tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan menatap Rias seolah berkata "beri kami penjelasan Buchou."

"Iya itu benar aku menanamkan sihir pada Karin, itu agar Naruto-kun terpaksa menjadi budak ku dan demi agar aku bisa menjadi nomer satu di Rating Game." Jawab Rias dengan serius.

"Bagaimanapun juga Iblis tetaplah Iblis." Gumam Naruto.

"Anda benar Naruto-sama, jadi apa yang akan Naruto-sama lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Mae pada Naruto.

"Negosiasi sepertinya?" jawab Naruto pada pertanyaan Mae.

"Gremory hilangkan sihir mu pada Karin atau nyawa budak Riser itu melayang karena tak bisa di sembuhkan? Bukankah ini sebuah tawaran yang seimbang? Riser Phenex jika Budak mu itu mati karena luka itu, yang bertanggung jawab adalah Rias Gremory." tawar Naruto pada Rias dan memberi penjelasan pada Riser.

'Itu bukanlah negosiasi tapi itu adalah ancaman.' Batin semua orang di situ kecuali Naruto.

"Aku tak mau di perintah oleh manusia seperti mu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto-sama, sepertinya dia menolak tawran mu?" tanya Mae pada Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat," ucap Naruto lirih

"Cara tercepat menghilangkan sihir adalah dengan membunuh penggunanya kan Mae?" sambung Naruto bertanya pada Mae.

"Um itu cara mudah dan tercepat menghilangkannya." Jawab Mae.

"Para Makhluk pembangkang! Satu kesempatan ku berikan hilangkan sihir mu yang kau tanam pada Karin!" perintah Naruto sekaligus ultimatum.

"Manusia pikirkan lagi mereka berdua adalah keturunan bangsawan iblis yang tersisa, sekaligus kepala keluarga Phenex dan Gremory selanjutnya. Apa kau yakin? Dan Rias Gremory adalah adik Raja Iblis Lucifer saat ini." Tanya Grayfia.

"Aku tidak peduli dia Satan atau bahkan Kami-sama sekalipun jika dia melibatkan Keluarga ku dalam masalah mereka akan ku hajar hingga tak tersisa dari tulang-tulangnya. Zassu! Kau bilang mereka Kepala keluarga selanjutnya? Dia Rias Gremory bahkan ingin melibatkan aku dan saudariku yang orang asing baginya untuk menyelesikan masalahnya. Jangan Bercanda! Zasshu!" ultimatum Naruto pada Grayfia.

"Jika itu keputusan mu Manusia. Aku Grayfia kepala maid keluarga Gremory akan membunuh mu." Ucap Grayfia lalu udara disekitar menjadi dingin.

"Ah kau akan membunuh ku lalu menjadikan ku budak Gremory kan? Sangat tidak sopan bagi ku jika tidak serius saat melawan Ratu Terkuat di Underworld, dengan kata lain kau adalah Ratu dari Lucifer ya?," tanya Naruto pada Grayfia.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Grayfia menatap Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan kedua tombaknya, lalu ia mengenakan Armor serba emas dengan bantalan bahunya bulat besar dengan bagian pinggang kebawah ada sebuah kain berwarna merah.

"Apa anda yakin Naruto-sama?" tanya Mae pada Naruto, apa Naruto benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Mae di kehidupan ku sebelumnya aku gagal melindungi orang yang sangat berharga aku tak ingin gagal untuk kesekian kalinya." Gumam Naruto lirih.

 **[Gate of Babylon]**

Ratusan lingkaran seperti riak air muncul di belakang Naruto. Pedang, Tombak, Trisula, Dwisula, dan senjata legendaris lainnya muncul dari lingkaran itu.

"Satan-sama." Ucap kaget semua iblis melihat gudang senjata milik Naruto

"Baik kepala mu dan kepala tuan mu sekarang ada di ujung tanduk tak usah khawatir semua senjata ini ada didalam kotak harta ku dan semua nya adalah asli dari berbagai Mitologi dan kepercayaan," Terang Naruto.

"Rias Gremory aku tipe orang yang cinta damai kau hilangkan sihir mu maka tak akan ada pertumpahan darah, apa kau yakin melawan ku? Para budak mu bisa saja terbunuh. Apa kau tidak kasihan jika ayah, ibu, dan orang yang kau sayangi mengetahui jika yang kau bawa pulang hanyalah nama mu dan nama-nama budak mu?" Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi lagi.

"Aku tetap pada jawaban ku sebelumnya." Balas Rias.

"Ah jadi begitu ya? Lebih baik mati dari pada menunduk dan menghilangkan harga diri pada manusia, aku puji kebesaran hati mu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Satan dari pada menunduk pada manusia dia memilih untuk di usir dari surga." Puji Naruto.

Lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya dan semua pedang dan senjata lengendaris lainnya melesat dengan cepat kearah para Iblis Gremory, Phenex dan Grayfia. Dengan cepat Grayfia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk melinungi Kedua pewaris keluaga bangsawan iblis.

"Apa kalian tahu tentang tombak ini?" tanya Naruto setelah mengambil dan menggenggam Tombak 2 meter berwarna merah crimson.

"Tombak itu kan." Ucap Grayfia yang sibuk memperkuat sihir pertahanan.

Dari serangan beruntun Naruto sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membuat pertahanan Grayfia retak, walaupun Grayfia adalah Iblis kelas Ultimate Devil jika di hujani senjata legendaris tanpa ada jeda bisa saja dia dan para iblis muda terbunuh.

Naruto memegang tombak itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda dan aura merah pekat berkumpul pada Tombak Naruto dari bilah hingga pangkal tombak.

"Apa kalian tahu tombak juga bisa digunakan seperti ini?" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kemudian meloncat tinggi

 **[Gae Bolg]**

Melemparkannya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi tombak dengan aura merah itu melesat menuju lingkaran pertahanan Grayfia.

Wush…

Angin berhembus ketika tombak itu melesat.

Trang…

Tombak tertahan lingkaran sihir Grayfia lalu di ikuti ratusan pedang masih menghujani mereka ini tentang waktu saja mereka mati tertembus ratusan pedang

"Gila ini gila seorang manusia menyudutkan ku hingga seperti ini? Ojou-sama tolong pikirkan lagi. Ada beberapa hal dalam hidup dimana kita harus menyerah." keluh Grayfia pada Rias.

Sementara Riser Phenex ketakutan melihat hujan pedang yang tak ada habisnya,dan para bidak lain keringat dingin.

Krak…

Lingkaran sihir Grayfia mulai retak karena Gae Bolg.

"Bukankah sulit jika bertarung sambil melindungi? Bolehkah aku membantu membunuh mereka dengan begitu anda tanpa perlu melindungi mereka?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Tak akan ku biar kan kau membunuh pewaris penting keluarga Gremory dan Phenex yang ada di belakang ku ini. Meski nyawaku taruhannya." Jawab Grayfia masih berusaha mempertahankan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Aku puji kesetian mu pada tuan mu itu, jaga itu baik-baik. Aku tak tertarik bertarung saat ini, aku mau pulang saja," ucap Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Grayfia.

"Mae apa ada cara lain menghapus sihir?" tanya Naruto pada Mae.

"Mungkin ada satu cara Naruto-sama, coba kita tanya ke Tou-sama?" jawab Mae.

"Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerakkan tangannya seolah menarik Gae Bolg nya.

Pang…

Grep…

"Ya Tou-sama ku mungkin dia tau cara menghilangkan sihir tanpa membunuh penggunanya." Jawab Mae.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Setelah aku membuat masalah dengan Gremory dan Phenex kau berkata mungkin ada cara? Bagaimana ini? Aku akan menjadi buronan paling di cari karena hampir membunuh adik Lucifer?!" Naruto panik.

"Anda tidak bertanya, Naruto-sama." Ucap Mae innocent.

"Gawat ini sangat gawat benar-benar gawat." Naruto panik luar biasa dan keringat dingin.

"Mungkin jika aku di tangkap dan di introgasi akan ku jawab aku melindungi diri." Gumam Naruto.

"Melindungi diri apanya! Jelas-jelas ini adalah rencana pembunuhan!" Timpal Rias menengar gumam-an Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mengerakan tangannya menghentikan serangan dari pedangnya dan semua pedang dan senjata yang sudah keluar atau menghujani Iblis agar kembali ke gerbang yang ada di belakang Naruto. Dan menciptakan tombak 1,3 meter yang dilit kain dari Bilah hingga pangkalnya lalu mematahknnya aura kuning keluar dari tombak itu dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, secara perlahan luka di dada Siris menutup.

"Kita lupakan kejadian barusan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Lucifer, saat ini aku juga sudah menyembuhkan budak Phenex. Aku akan mencari cara menyembuhkan Karin." Ucap Naruto berkeringat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Rias tidak terima diremehkan.

"Ho? Jadi itu mau mu? Lihat lah bahkan maid itu sudah kelelahan menahan serangan ku, dia Ratu Lucifer berarti Ratu terkuat kan? Jika dia saja seperti itu aku tidak menjamin kau akan selamat, tidak maksudku kau akan hidup pada seranngan kedua. Menurutku dia sangat hebat bisa bertahan hingga puluhan serangan dan Gae Bolg ku," Ucap Naruto memuji kehebatan Grayfia.

"Rias apa yang dia katakana benar jika Grayfia-sama saja dibuat kewalahan apalagi kita?" saran Akeno.

"Satu hal lagi Gremory jika setelah ini kau berani melibatkan keluarga ku dengan masalah kalian, aku akan membuat Uderworld merasakan hembusan **EA**. Adios." Ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya melebur mejadi cahaya Emas.

"Naruto-sama tunggu aku. Kekkai ini sebentar lagi akan hilang." Pinta Mae pada Naruto yang meninggalkannya seenaknya.

"Pertunjukan barusan sangat menarik lho," Gumam seseorang pria berusia 40 tahunan yang berada tidak jauh dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara atau TKP.

"Apa kau tertarik pada bocah emas tadi?" sambung pria tadi bertanya pada orang yang baru muncul di sebelahnya seorang remja yang berpawakan berusia 17-18 tahuan.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto ya?" anak remaja tadi bertanya pada pria paruh baya disebelahya.

"Kau mendengarnya juga ya?"

"Hm. Menarik ini sangat menarik. Besok akan ku kunjungi dia, dan bertarung dengannya."

"Apa kau yakin? Dia hanya menggerakan tangannya ratusan senjata langsung menghujani Iblis-iblis itu."

"Tak usah khawatir anak itu masih lemah, tak apa apa kan jika aku melawan yang sedikit lebih kuat dariku?"

"Terserah kau saja. Jika kau terbunuh aku tak akan mau menanggung biaya pemakaman mu dan aku juga tak akan melayat."

"Oi Kau kejam sekali!"

 **Kyoto.**

 **Fushimi Inari Taisha.**

"Naruto-sama kita telah sampai di tempat tinggal ku di kuil ini aku tinggal bersama ayah ku. Beliau adalah seorang kepala kuil atau biksu di kuil ini, ayo Naruto-sama akan ku perkenalkan pada Tou-sama." Ajak Mae pada Naruto mereka baru sampai di kuil Inari.

"Kuilnya sangat indah ya Mae kau pasti betah disini ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, pertemuan kita juga adalah sebuah takdir benang merah lho Naruto-sama." Jelas Mae.

"Benarkah." Naruto benar-benar takjub dengan keindahan sekitar kuil, namun saat itu pula tiba tiba.

Bruk….

Suara orang terjatuh Mae pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto terjatuh.

"Naruto-samaaaaaa. Seseorang tolong." Teriak Mae mendapati orang yang sangat di cintainya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 **ARC 01 : Tragedy and Fate END.**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya Arc satu telah berakhir. Arc depan adalah arc mengisahkan tentang Yatagarasu, mungkin tentang kehidupan Yatagarasu setelah Great War dan saat dia diakui menjadi salah satu dewa dan hubungannya dengan peristiwa di era Mitologi dan legenda abad pertengahan Mesopotamia, Yunani, Norse, bahkan Romawi.

 **ARC 02 : The Legend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto© & Ichie Ishibumi©

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **OPENING MANTEN by Kalafina.**

 **ARC 02 : THE LEGEND**

 **Kyoto.**

 **Fushimi Inari Taisha.**

"Naruto-samaaaaa. Seseorang tolong." Teriak Mae melihat orang sangat di cintainya pingsan.

"Mae ada apa?" seorang dewasa yang mendengar teriakan Mae

"Tou-sama, Naruto-sama tiba-tiba Pingsan." Jawab Mae pada orang dewasa tadi.

"Ayo kita bawa ke dalam." Ayah Mae menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam rumahnya.

 **Tiga Hari Kemudian.**

"Ugh…. Dimana aku." Keluh Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang teruabuat dari kayu baik atap maupun lantainya, dan ia saat ini terbaring di atas kasur lantai.

"Bocah akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau membuat putri ku khawatir. Sebentar ku akan ku panggil dia." Ucap Seorang dewasa berusia 40 tahunan, orang itu mengenakan pakaian khas Onmyouji,dengan rambut berwarna merah spike.

"Tunggu Paman, aku ada dimana ini? Dan siapa paman?" tanya Naruto pada Orang yang ada di sebelah tempat ia berbaring.

"Aku ayah nya Mae, kau Naruto-kun ku dengar dari Mae kau sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan Mae kan?" desis Ayah Mae dengan aura membunuh yang pekat, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kertas mantra.

'Gawat selama aku tak sadarkan diri Mae pasti memberitahukan yang tidak-tidak pada Paman ini, sehingga dia salah paham! Seseorang tolong akuuuuuuuuuuuuu.' Teriak Naruto dalam hati karena panik, sekarang ia bahkan belum bisa menggerakkan badannya sekarang ada orang tua yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Tou-sama?, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Mae yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Ayah Mae dengan cepat menyembunyikan pisau nya kemudian bersiul-siul, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto-sama, Anda sudah sadar," Ucap Mae melihat Naruto yang sudah membuka mata, Mae pun berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Syukurlah….. Syukurlah…. Anda sudah sadar Naruto-sama, anda sudah pingsan selama tiga hari." Sambung Mae sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

'Terima kasih, Mae kau datang disaat yang tepat, walaupun semua ini karena perkataan mu. Dan Apa-apaan reaksi mu itu paman! Kau tadi merencanakan pembunuhan pada ku.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Bunuh Naruto…." Gumam Ayah Mae berulang-ulang, sambil menusuk kan sebuah pisau pada boneka jerami, karena melihat Mae memeluk Naruto.

"Mae kau bilang barusan aku sudah pingsan selama tiga hari kan?" tanya Naruto pada Mae.

"Iya Naruto-sama." Jawab Mae tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin di saat ia tidak sadarkan diri aku malah pingsan lama disini!" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun aku sudah mengobati Karin dan menghilangkan sihir dari iblis, pada dasarnya Karin hanya seperti kerasukan roh jahat. Mengilangkan roh jahat adalah kegiatan ku sehari-hari," Ayah Mae menenangkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Paman Aku sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Naruto pada Ayah Mae setelah mendengar penjelasan Ayah Mae.

"Naruto-kun, mari kita mulai pembicaraan yang lebih penting. Kau sekarang adalah buronan paling di cari oleh bangsa Iblis, jadi kau tidak bisa kembali ke Kuoh yang telah menjadi teritori Gremory dan Sitri sejak lama. Lalu apa yang akan lakukan Naruto-kun?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Ayah Mae dengan serius menatap Naruto.

"Aku..." jawab Naruto ragu-ragu dan bingung karena masalah yang di buatnya ia bahkan kedua saudarinya terlibat dengan urusan yang seharusnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan manusia.

"Naruto-kun, aku ada sebuah penawaran bagaimana jika kau bertunangan dengan Mae? Dengan begitu aku akan menjamin keselamatan kedua saudari mu dan juga kau selama di Kuoh." Tawar Ayah Mae pada Naruto karena raut wajah Naruto .

"Bagaimana anda bisa menjamin keselamatan saya dan saudari saya?" tanya Naruto pada Ayah Mae.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Karena aku adalah Kami-sama(Dewa)." Jawab Ayah Mae sekaligus mendeklsrasikan bahwa ia adalah Dewa.

"Anda pasti sedang bercandakan Paman?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang berada di dalam kuil yang di buat untuk menyembah ku lho. Kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha. Kau tahu kan siapa yang nama dewa itu?" jawab Ayah Mae kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Anda berarti Inari-sama dewa pangan dan panen agama Shinto." Naruto kaget mengetahui jika Ayah Mae adalah seorang dewa yang di sembah.

"Itu benar, Naruto-sama Tou-sama adalah Kami-sama. Dan aku adalah Tamamo no Mae." Jelas Mae pada Naruto.

"Berarti Kau adalah Iblis Rubah dalam legenda yang di segel menjadi batu oleh Onmyouji Seimei-sama kan?!" Ucap Naruto lalu menciptakan pedang dan menodongkan pada Mae.

"Bacah Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Mae?!" tanya Inari-sama pada Naruto.

"Dia adalah iblis kan bagaimana anda seorang Kami-sama bisa mempunyai Putri seorang Iblis." Desis Naruto.

"Legenda itu palsu." Gumam Mae.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Naruto pada Mae.

"Aku adalah Kami-sama seperti Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, itu lah kenyataannya." Jawab Mae pada Naruto. Naruto melirik pada Inari-sama meminta kejelasan dan Inari-sama menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto. Kau banyak berubah sejak kita terakhir berjumpa." Gumam Inari-sama

"Apakah kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya Inari-sama? Ku pikir ini pertemuan pertama kita." Tanya Naruto pada Inari-sama.

"Seperti yang ku bilang kau sudah banyak berubah, Pertama kita berjumpa waktu itu kau menggunakan nama ….." jelas Inari-sama.

 **Flashback**

 **Mesopotamia.**

Mesopotamia tanah di antara sungai sungai Sebuah kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh Seorang Raja dua pertiga dewa dan sepertiga manusia Raja Gilgamesh.

"Sahabat ku, dalam perjalan kali ini kita akan memburu roh jahat Humbaba." tanya seorang berambut pirang disisir kebelakang dengan kain putih seperti yang dikenakan seorang senat romawi terbaring di sebuah padang rumput pada sahabatnya yang juga berbaring di dekatnya.

"Humbaba?" tanya sorang laki-laki berambut hijau panjang hingga pinggulnya.

"Dia adalah roh jahat yang mengganggu rakyat ku. Enkidu aku sebagai Raja harus menghukumnya dengan melenyapkannya." Jawab Gilgamesh pada sahabatnya Enkidu.

"Kau bahkan dulu sering meniduri istri orang saat mereka baru menikah dengan alasan, "Aku dalah Raja semua wanita di dunia adalah milik ku." Gilgamesh." Ejek Enkidu pada Gilgamesh untuk bahan bercanda.

"Jangan membicarakannya lagi itu hanya masa lalu. Bukannya kau juga di rayu dengan menggunakan pelacur Kuil, Shamhat agar berkelahi dengan ku dulu?" tanya Gilgamesh pada sehabatnya.

"Yah, walau pun pertangan kita berakhir seri. Aku menikmatinya Gilgamesh. Jadi dimana tempat tinggal Humbaba?" Enkidu bertanya mengenai tempat tinggal Humbaba pada Gilgamesh.

"Hutan para Dewa di Pegunungan Aras." Jelas Gilgamesh pada pertanyaan Enkidu.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat? Kalau bisa secepatnya bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berpetualangan." Ajak Enkidu pada Gilgamesh agar berangkat secepatnya.

"Sebelum itu kita akan menemui Dewa Matahari Shamas terlebih dahaulu." Jawab Gilgamesh dan mereka pun berangkat menemui Dewa Matahari di era itu Shamash.

 **Gilgamesh POV On.**

Setelah kami aku dan sahabat ku Enkidu menemui Shamash, kami pun berangkat ke tempat tinggal Humbaba.

Kamipun sampai di sebuah hutan penuh dengan suara burung, jangkrik, dan monyet menjerit dan berteriak di pohon-pohon. Hembusan angin nan sejuk.

 **Gilgamesh POV End.**

 **Flashback End.**

"Inari-dono, apa anda ada didalam?" seseorang memanggil Inari-sama sehingga ceritanya terpotong.

"Siapa itu, beraninya memotong cerita ku?!" tanya Inari-sama karena ceritanya terpotong.

"Ini saya Yatagarasu." Jawab Utsuro dan langsung menyelonong masuk ke Ruangan Naruto di rawat.

Utsuro mengenakan kimono biru dan masih dengan rambut ikal acak-acakan, Naruto menatap Utsuro merasa bila mereka pernah bertemu entah dimana, karena ditatap begitu lama oleh Naruto, Utsuro pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Nak, jangan menatap ku seprti itu aku masih Normal." Tegur Utsuro pada tatapan Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu?! Aku juga masih Normal jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Ketus Naruto karena ia dibilang sudah keluar dari jalurnya.

"Naruto-sama, dia itu Kami-sama lho." Bisik Mae memperingatkan Naruto.

"Serius? Dia Kami-sama?" Bisik Naruto bertanya pada Mae.

"Hoi bocah berhentilah berbisik-bisik membicara ketampanan ku." Tegur Utsuro karena merasa jadi bahan bisik-bisik oleh kedua muda-mudi di situ.

"Baik,Yatagarasu-sama, anda ingin minum apa?" tawar Mae pada Utsuro.

"Mae-chan, aku minum susu stroberi." Ucap Naruto dan Utsuro bersamaan. Kemudian baik Utsuro maupun Naruto saling bertatapan dan muncul percikan listrik diantara keduanya. Mae pun mengambil minuman yang di inginkan Naruto dan Utsuro di dapur.

"Bocah sialan jangan menirukan ucapan ku." Desis Utsuro menatap Naruto tajam.

"Paman kau jangan sok akrab dengan tunangan ku." Desis Naruto.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua jangan membuat keributan di Kuil ku." Inari-sama melarai Utsuro dan Naruto.

"Kau diam saja Inari-dono, aku akan mengajari sopan santun pada bocah sialan ini." Desis Utsuro dengan aura membunuh yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang sok akrab dengan tunangan Orang lain." Balas Naruto.

Plak…

Plak…

"Itu sakit Inari-dano." Keluh Utsuro sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sakit, Tou-sama." Keluh Naruto yang juga mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Aku tuan rumah disini jadi kalian mengikuti semua ucapan ku, dan kenapa kau memanggil ku Tou-sama?" jelas Inari-sama pada Utsuro dan sekaligus bertanya pada Naruto pasal kenapa Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tou-sama."

"Inari-sama, aku menerima tawaran anda untuk bertunangan dengan Mae-chan. Setelah mempertimbangkan keuntungan yang aku dapat." Jelas Naruto.

'Keuntungan yang aku dapat? Memangnya kau apa? Pengusaha?' batin Inari-sama dan Utsuro sweatdrop.

"Bacah, jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan Mae-chan?!," tanya Utsuro pada Naruto

"Inari-dono apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan Mae-chan pada bocah ini." Sambung Utsuro bertanya pada Inari-sama.

"Hm, hmm aku yakin menyerahkannya pada Bocah tengik ini, lagi pula Mae sangat mencintai Bocah tengik ini." Jawab Inari-sama.

"Apa-apaan itu kau menyebut ku bocah tengik?! Why Tou-sama? Why?" tanya Naruto karena di sebut bocah tengik.

"Sudah jelaskan aku dengar dari Mae kau sudah melakuakan ini dan itu pada Mae, bahkan kalian belum begitu saling mengenal, kau sudah menginap di apartemen Mae. Sudah jelas kau bocah super tengik dan brengsek di dunia." Jelas Inari-sama dengan nda super tidak suka.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau mempercayakan Mae pada Bocah brengsek ini?" tanya Utsuro memandang Naruto tidak suka.

"Yatagarasu-sama, Naruto-sama, ini susu stroberi-nya." Mae datang membawa dua gelas berisi susu strowberi dang menyuguhkan pada Naruto dan Utsuro.

"Hentikan, aku tidak tengik dan brengsek seperti yang kalian kira! Ini semua hanya salah paham Mae! Jelaskan pada mereka!" kemarahan Naruto telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Bocah, jangan memerintah putrid ku, Mae-chan seperti itu!" desis Inari-sama dan Utsuro beramaan .

'apa aku akan mati disini?' batin Naruto ketakutan.

"M-Mae-chan tolong jelakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak brengsek, dan akhiri kesalah pahaman ini." Pinta Naruto pada Mae.

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Ucap Mae sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Santet Bocah tengik." Ucap Inari-sama dan Utsuro berulang-ulang dengan aura suram dan sambil memegang boneka jerami dan paku yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Kalian membuat ku takut." Keluh Naruto.

"Baiklah akan saya jelaskan kan Naruto-sama itu Pangeran tampan dari Negeri Impian dan dia adalah pemuda tampan dan gagah berani," jelas Mae member jeda.

'Percuma saja setiap penjelasan Mae pasti semuanya akan membela bocah tengik ini.' Batin Inari-sama dan Utsuro sweatdrop.

" Dia bahkan berani hampir membunuh pewaris keluarga Gremory sekaligus adik Lucifer saat ini. Bukan kah itu tandanya dia sangat berani? Tou-sama, Yatagarasu-sama?" jelas Mae menerangkan keberanian Naruto pada Inari-sama dan Utsuro sekaligus bertanya.

'Itu bukan Berani itu namanya cari mati!' batin Utsuro sweatdrop sebesar jempol kaki.

"Itu bukan Berani itu namanya cari mati!" bentak Inari-sama.

"Tou-sama! Naruto-sama itu pemberani dan itu faktanya. Jika Tou-sama tidak berpikiran seperti itu aku akan melaporkannya pada Okaa-sama. Jika Tou-sama sering mempir ke Temp…." ucap Mae terpotong karena mulutnya di bungkam oleh Inari-sama.

"B-baiklah, Naruto-kun kau sangat berani haha haha." Ucap Inari-sama dan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

'Apa-apaan itu? Mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan gossip baru nih saat kembali ke Takama-ga-hara nanti.' Batin Utsuro melihat kejadian barusan sambil tertawa "hehe hehe."

'Apa-apaan para dewa ini? Mungkin karena ini mereka sudah ditinggalkan para penganutnya.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, Inari-dono aku mohon undur diri." Ucap Utsuro kemudian meminum susu stroberinya. Lalu berdiri dan akan melagkah pergi Inari-sama menanyakan sesuatu.

"Yatagarasu-dono aku hampir lupa, ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Inari-sama pada Utsuro.

"Tidak jadi sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik disini. Sampai jumpa Inari-dono, Mae-chan dan Bocah Tengik." Ucap Utsuro tersenyum penuh arti dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku tidaklah tengik! Berhentilah memanggil ku bocah tengik! Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto!" bentak Naruto karena dia disebut bocah tengik untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Yatagaru-dono." Ucap Inari-sama lalu menyusul Utsuro dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Lupakan mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan Mae-chan barusan, aku akan membayar anda berapapun yang anda mau." Bisik Inari-sama pada Utsuro.

'Ushu….. bisa gua manfaatin nih.' Batin Utsuro tersenyum licik.

"Itu Bisa di Atur." Bisik Utsuro kemudian ia memberikan kode dengan jarinya.

"Seperti di film W***** aja? Pakai Itu Bisa di Atur segala? Perhatikan masalah Hak Cipta, ingat kata "pakai" nanti bisa kena kasus di lengserkan dari jabatan dan tidak bisa nyalon lagi kamu." tegur Inari-sama pada Utsuro.

"Lha kok Inari-dono bisa tahu? Ngestalk saya ya?" tanya Utsuro curiga.

"GA lah saya masih normal. Nanti "ini" "itu" nya saya kirim." Jawab Inari-sama.

"Beres. Saya pamit dulu." Ucap Utsuro menghilang menyisakan bulu gagak ditempat dia menghilang.

"Setiap pergi mengotori halaman gua ga usah datang bikin tambah kerjaan gua." Umpat Inari-sama pada Utsuro.

 **Yomi.**

"Lama tak berjumpa Izanami-sama, saya datang untuk mengambil benda yang desebut Kotonoha." Sapa Utsuro pada Ratu Yomi Izanami yang sedang menghisap pipa panjang.

"Bohong bukanya kau datang untuk menemui ku?," Ucap Izanami ia berpenampilan seperti Karin mengenakan Kimono Ungu dengan gambar bunga sakura, kemudian ia mangambil sebuah kotak berisikan tiga kuas dan beberapa potongan kertas, lalu ia menggambar sebuah mata di potongan kerta itu.

"Enki, pergilah membuat teh Enki," Panggil Izanami lalu potongan kertas itu berubah menjdi seekor gagak dengan gambar mata di perutnya.

"Baik." Balas Enki lalu terbang menuju dapur.

"Benda ini aku yang menciptakannya, aku menginginkan seorang teman, teman yang tidak akan lari. Habisnya…. Semua orang yang melihat wujud asli ku selalu… jika aku memberikan benda ini untuk mu, mau kah kau menjadi temanku?" ucap Izanami di walang dengan suara pelan dan sedih namun saat mengatakan "jika aku memberikan benda ini untuk mu, mau kah kau menjadi temanku?" dengan nada gembira.

"Teman? Kenapa kau menginginkan teman?" tanya Utsuro pada Izanami.

"Aku kesepian, aku sangat kesepian saat suami ku meninggalkan ku di sini setelah melihat wujud asliku." Jawab Izanami sendu dan hampir menangis.

Kemudian Utsuro mendekat kan wajahnya ke Izanami dan mengelap air matanya dengan saputangannya di tangan kanannya, sedangkan respon Izanami di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan menutup mata berpose seakan mau di cium bibirnya, akan tetapi Utsuro dengan cepat menyambar Kotonoha dan melompat kebelakang.

"Aku memahiminya Kesepian dan Kesendirian itu, akan tetapi Izanami-sama Yomi menolak keberadaan ku. Aku sudah sejak lama menginginkan kematian ku bahkan dari sebelum Adam dan Hawa turun dari surga dulu. Jadi aku udur diri. Sampai jumpa Izanami." Ucap Utsuro kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Izanami.

"Tidak…! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi meninggalkan ku!" teriak Izanami lalu wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi tengkorak mengenakan kimonodan rambutnya memanjang dan bergerak berusaha menjerat Utsuro namun sebelum rambut itu menjangkau Utsuro ada yang memanggil Utsuro.

"Yatagarasu."

Tiba-tiba Tubuh Utsuro bercahaya dan menghilang dari Yomi.

"Kenapa selalu saja? Selalu sendiri." Izanami lalu menangisi kepergian Yatagarasu.

 **Yomotsu Hirasaka.**

 **Matsue Perfektur Shimae, Jepang.**

Didepan pintu masuk Yomi terlihat tiga orang lebih tepatnya dua Dewa dan satu setengah Siluman

"Hiyori-san, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap Utsuro pada gadis remaja yang memiliki ekor, lebih tepatnya ia adalah Setengah siluman.

"Tidak masalah Yatagarusu-sama." Ucap Gadis bernama Hiyori, Hiyori Iki seorang pengikut Yatogami ia mengenakan kaos putih dan hot pants dan topi yang besar.

"Yatogami, kau tahu kenapa aku menginginkan benda ini?" tanya Utsuro pada Yatogami seorang dewa yang belum terkenal sambil menunjukkan sebuah kuas.

"Tidak Yatagarasu-sama." Jawab Yato dengan serius, ia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan logo mahkota di dada bagian kanan dan celana training hitam.

"Lupakan saja, Yato-san aku mempunyai tugas untuk mu. Tolong awasi bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto, untuk ku masalah bayaran nanti aku transfer." Perintah Utsuro pada Yatogami.

"Baik," Balas Yato.

"Tapi Yatagarasu-sama, aku akan membunuh mu sekarang. Sekki!" desis Yato lalu muncul dua pedang di kedua tangan Yato, lalu menebaskan pada Utsuro secara menyilang .

Slash…..

Slash…..

Utsuro menangkis tebasan pedang Yato dengan ke dua jari tangan kanannya dengan cepat lalu saat Yato keget dengan tangkisan Utsuro, Utsuro langsung mencengkram kepala Yato dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yatogami siapa yang memerintahkan mu membunuh ku? Apa bocah penyihir itu? Apa kau tidak tahu Lucifer saat ini dengan kemampuan Power Destruction yang bahkan bisa menghapuskan mu dengan mudah, belum tentu bisa membunuh ku? Kau tahu itu?" desis Utsuro.

"A-aku, akan membunuh mu!" teriak Yato sambil menebaskan pedang di tangan kirinya dan mengenai tengan kiri Utsuro dan tangannya putus sehingga cengkraman pada Yato pun lepas.

"Tapi Yatogami apa harta suci terberkati milik mu itu bisa bertahan?," ucap Utsuro tangan kirinya mulai menempel kembali dan beregenerasi, lalu lingkaran muncul dari ketiadaan dan Utsuro mengambil pedang Hitam pekat miliknya.

"Kau tahu pedang inilah yang ku gunakan untuk memotong menara babel, ribuaan tahun yang lalu. Ayo kita ulas pertarugan antar dewa ini Yatogami! " Sambung Utsuro dengan tatapan tajam mata Violetnya terlihat seperti menyala.

 **LESSON 08 : Battle of God.**

 **To Be Continued….**

Bagaimana kabarnya reader? Semoga selalu baik dan sehat ^_^.

Apa ada yang menunggu-nunggu fanfic ini?

Yah saya up lebih cepat karena mulai kamis besok saya UAS mohon do'a nya ya ^_^.

Mohon dukungannya ^_^.

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun saya tunggu ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto© & Ichie Ishibumi©

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **OPENING MANTEN by Kalafina.**

 **ARC 02 : THE LEGEND.**

 **Yomotsu Hirasaka.**

 **Matsue Perfektur Shimae, Jepang.**

"Kau tahu pedang inilah yang ku gunakan untuk memotong menara babel, ribuan tahun yang lalu. Ayo kita ulas pertarugan antar dewa ini Yatogami! " Sambung Utsuro dengan tatapan tajam mata Violetnya terlihat seperti menyala.

"Hah…. Sial Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya Yato bersiap untuk menyerang Utsuro.

"Majulah Yatogami!" Teriak Utsuro mengencangkan dalam memegang pedang.

"Hya!" Yato melancarkan serangan pertamanya dengan menebaskan pedang di tangan kanannya secara horisontal.

Tak…..

Wush…

Hembusan angin saat Yato menebaskan pedangnya hingga menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang sudah gugur dari pohonnya.

Pedang Yato di tahan dengan pedang Utsuro lalu aura dari pedang Utsro merembat ke pedang Yato.

'Yato pedang milik Yatagarasu serasa sedang melahap ku.' Sebuah telepati terdengar di kepala Yatogami. Mendengar itu Yato langsung melompat jauh kebelakang, namun sebelum Yato medaratkan kakinya di tanah Utsuro memukul perutnya dengan sisi tumpul pedangnya.

"Buagh…" Yato memuntahkan darah.

Wush….

Yato terhempas melewati Hiyori, Utsuro berlari menuju Yatoyang masih melayang di udara. Saat Utsuro tepat berada di samping Hiyori. Hiyori menendang Utsuro dengan kaki kirinya namun di tangkap oleh Utsuro pun menyeringai menatap datar pada Hiyori.

"Jungle Savate!" Hiyori melompat sekaligus menendang kepala Utsuro.

Batss…

"Mahluk setengah siluman seperti mu seharusnya tak usah ikut mencampuri urusan Dewa!" desis Utsuro membanting Hiyori.

Gah. Hiyori memuntahkan darah dan pingsan.

'Walau pun aku juga Manusia yang telah melampaui batasan Manusia bahkan Dewa sekalipun, aku selamat dari Kiamat di era ku dan juga kejadian Enuma Elish.' batin Naruto menatap Hiyori.

"Hiyori!" Yato melihat Hiyori di banting oleh Utsuro, dengan cepat Yato berada di depan Utsuro berniat menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara horizontal dan bersamaan.

Trang….

Utsuro menahan kedua pedang Yato dengan pedang di tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang berkobar menyelimuti bilah pedangnya, kemudian utsuro mencekik Yato dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yatogami menyerahlah, tidak akan menarik jika kau menyerah, bagaimana jika kau memilih. Kau menuruti perintah ku atau gadis ini mati?!" ancam Utsuro sambil meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas dada Hiyori yang sedang pingsan.

"L-lepas!" bentak Yatoyang sedag tercekik.

"Lihatlah Situasi mu! Yatogami!" Utsuro menekankan kaki kanannya di dada Hiyori secara perlahan.

"Sialan! Baiklah! Baiklah!" Yato dengan terpaksa menerima perintah Utsuro.

"Yatogami, awasi Uzumaki Naruto, bocah itu sepertinya akan membuat dunia berguncang sekali lagi." Utsuro melepaskan cekikkan dan mengelurkan Aura hijau kemudian semua luka Yato dan Hiyori baik luka dalam maupun luka luar mulai menutup dan sembuh.

'Lukanya?!' batin Yato melihat lukanya yang mulai menutup.

Utsuro melangkah membelakangi Yato yang berniat menggendong Hiyori Brindal Style(?).

"Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana ku." Gumam Utsuro sangat pelan di akhiri sebuah senyuman di bibir Utsuro.

 **Kuoh.**

 **Sore Hari.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Naruto tepat di depan pintunya.

"Selamat Da-tang." Ucap Karin syok melihat Tamamo Mae memeluk tangan kanan Naruto dan di sebelahnya terdpat tujuh buah karton berukuran sedang.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah mu itu Karin? Kau bisa menakuti para pembaca." Komentar Naruto pada ekspresi wajah Karin.

"Kau dari mana saja bodoh?! Kau tahu saat kau tidak ada masalah menimpa kami? Kakak Rias-senpai mencari mu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias-senpai sehingga kakaknya mencari mu?!" tanya Karin pada Naruto dengan raut wajah marah dan khawatir.

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan nanti bisakah kau membantu ku membawa karton-karton ini ke kamar ku?" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tiga karton, Tamamo membawa dua karton, dan Karin dua karton lainnya kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mulai hari ini, saya Tamamo Mae panggil saja Tamamo-chan~ saya akan tinggal di rumah Goshujin-sama. Karin-san, Nobume-senpai mohon bantuannya." Ucap Tamamo kemudian melakukan Dogeza. [A.N Goshujin-sama : Tuan, Suami ku(sopan)]

Bugh…..

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh!" teriak Karin.

Bugh…

Bugh…

Bugh…

Karin memukuli Naruto.

"Karin tenanglah Kau bisa saja membunuhnya." Ucap Nobume datar.

"Tenang? Jangan bercanda Onee-san! Apa yang sudah di lakukan pada Tamamo-san. Oi Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tamamo-san?!" desis Karin pada Naruto yang babak belur.

"Ano… Karin-san sebenarnya… kami…"ucap Tamamo gugup sambil memegang cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Apa?!" Karin yang emosinya sedang meluap-luap langsung menoleh kerah Tamamo yang sedang memegang cincin di jari manisnya.

'Apa!' batin Karin dan Nobume shok melihat cincin di jari manis Tamamo.

 **Pulau Skye Skotlandia.**

"Dingin Apa-apaan orang tua itu, "Minato-kun, kau ku tugakan mencari tombak legendaris Gae Bolg di Dun Scaith, lakukan yang terbaik ya." Katanya! Jika tempanya tidak sedingin ini tak masalah." Grutu Minato ia di tugaskan mencari Tombak legendaries Gae Bolg tombak milik pahlawan Chu Chulainn. [ AN. Dun Scaith tempat tinggal Scathach].

"Fufu Sudahlah, Minato-chan lagi pula kau berbakat dalam mencari sesuatu." Ejek Natalia pada Minato.

"Jangan tertawa! Baiklah aku akan bertanya pada mu. Apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat cuaca dingin seperti ini?" tanya Minato.

"Emm…. Eto….Bersantai di rumah sambil duduk di depan perapian, lalu minum coklat panas dengan membaca koran ." jawab Natalia sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Benarkan di cuaca sedingin ini akan lebih baik bermalas-malasan. Sudah ku putuskan kita akan ke hotel dan Let's Party!" ucap Minato dengan kilauan di Matanya.

"Em… Dengkul mu!" ucap Natalia sambil memeluk Minato dari belakang dan membantingnya ke belakang seperti gulat Minato pun pingsan.

Ring a Ding Dong Ring a Ding Ding Dong Handphone Minato berdering di saku celananya kemudian di angkat oleh Natalia.

"Halo? Otou-san?" tanya Karin.

"Iya Halo Karin-chan ada apa?" jawab Natalia.

"Natalia-san? Dimana Otou-san? Ada sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan ini penting sekali." Balas Karin.

"Ano… ne~ Minato-kun sedang beristirahat." Jawab Natalia keringat dingin.

"Tolong bangun kan dia sebentar ini menyangkut Naruto." Balas Karin dari telepon.

"Oi Minato ada telepon untuk mu." Ucap Natalia sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh minato.

"Hah…. Dimana ini? Apa aku di surga? Ah… tapi kenapa jika ini surga kenapa aku melihat perempuan berdada talenan?" gumam Minato yang pikirannya sedang melayang-layang akibat bantingan Natalia.

"Oi! Kampret! Ada telepon untuk mu!" desis Natalia kemudian menampar Minato.

Plak….

"Halo?" tanya Minato setelah menerima Handphone dari Natalia.

"Halo Otou-san! Gawat ini benar-benar gawat Naruto…" ucap Karin dari telepon.

"Naruto? Apa yang dilakukan bocah bodoh itu dan gawat bagaimana?" tanya Minato

"Naruto membawa pulang…. Tidak maksud ku dia menikahi seorang gadis dan membawanya tinggal disini." Jawab Karin.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Dia cantik memiliki dada berukuran sedang berambut pink panjang sepunggung. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?" tanya Karin.

"Naruto Sialan! Dia melarang ku menikah lagi sedangkan dia sekarang sudah menikah. Sialan!" Gumam Minato sebal dan tidak menyadari jika ia masih terhubung dengan Karin dan di sebelahnya ada Natalia.

"Ano…. Otou-san kau tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi kan?" desis Karin.

"Tentu saja tidak lagi pula siapa yang mau dengan pria tua seperti ku? Haha haha." Balas Minato keringat dingin, 'Gawat Keceplosan aku!' batin Minato.

"Sukurlah, Otou-san tahu kan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika Otou-san menikah lagi?" ancam Karin.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Naruto sebentar?" tanya Minato pada Karin.

"Bisa, Oi Naruto Otou-san ingin berbicara dengan mu." Karin memanggil Naruto.

"Halo Oyajii? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melalui telepon.

"Ada apa gundul mu! Ku dengar kau membuat masalah dengan Klan Gremory?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Membuat masalah? Mereka yang membuat masalah dengan ku terlebih dahulu. Mereka ah sudahlah aku males flashback Dah Oyajii, aku ingin melakukan ini dan itu dengan Istri baru ku dulu." Balas Naruto.

"Oi Naruto apa maksud mu dengan ini dan itu? Oi Naruto tunggu!" Tanya Naruto

Tit.

Sambungan sudah di tutup oleh Naruto.

"Bocah sialan!" teriak Minato frustasi.

"Minato-kun~ jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa melakukannya dengan ku." Tawar Natalia pada Minato.

"Menginginkan a-apa maksud mu?" balas Minato gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ara~ Minato-kun~ jangan bertanya seperti itu? Ini tentang Hasrat Ter-pen-dam mu~" goda Natalia pada Minato.

"Maaf aku menolaknya. Aku hanya menggoyangkan pinggulku dengan wanita cantik berdada besar, kau bahkan tidak memiliki dada yang memuaskan." Tolak Minato sopan kemudian ia melarikan diri terbirit-birit.

"Minato! Sialan! Ku bunuh kau!" Teriak Natalia dengan aura tidak mengenakkan.

 **Kuoh.**

 **Malam hari.**

 **Kediaman Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Issei P.O.V On.**

"Sukurlah kalian tidak apa apa." Ucap Rias sambil memeluk Asia dan Issei.

"Buchou, kau berlebihan Irina dia teman masa kecil ku. Dia tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu kan?" tanya ku melihat respon Rias yang berlebihan karena kedatngan teman masa kecil ku Irina dan temannya seorang utusan Gereja.

"Aku sangat khawatir pada kalian. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada kalian semenjak Kejadian dengan Uzumaki! Aku sangat khawatir pada semua pelayan ku." Balas Rias saat mengatakan Uzumaki terkesan tidak suka karena perkataan Naruto dan tatapan mata Naruto yang seolah merendahkannya saat kejadian itu.

"Rias-san sebenarnya Naruto-san tidak sejahat itu." Asia membenarkan tentang Naruto sepertinya ia mengenal Naruto-san dengan baik.

"Apa maksud mu Asia-chan?" tanya ku pada Asia-chan.

"Naruto-san yang ku kenal dia memang suka melakukan hal yang nekat jika itu urusan orang yang penting untuknya, seperti kemarin ia nekat melawan Grayfia-san padahal dia tahu jika Grayfia-san adalah Ratu milik Maou Lucifer-sama. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan Karin-san." Jelas Asia pada pertenyaan ku, jika di pikir-pikir memang benar juga sih.

 **Issei P.O.V Off.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

Terlihat dua orang mengenakan jubah putih satunya membawa sebuah pedang yang dililit kain putih dari ujung bilah hingga pegangannya.

Bel pintu Kediaman Uzumaki berbunyi.

"Ya tunggu sebentar," Ucap Nobume datar sambil membukakan pintu.

"Selahkan masuk." Sambung Nobume datar mempersilahkan masuk.

'Apaan orang ini? Apa dia tidak tahu cara menyambut tamu?' batin Kedua Orang tadi.

"Silahkan, duduk kalian mau minum apa teh? Kopi? Atau susu?" tawar Nobume pada kedua orang barusan.

"Nobume-nee siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto datar pada Nobume.

"Ngga tahu." Balas Nobume datar.

"Onee-sama jangan membiarkan masuk orang yang tidak dikenal." Tegur Karin.

"Berisik kalian berdua kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan pada mereka berdua?" Nobume tidak terima di sudutkan.

"Ano…. Maaf sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanya Karin sopan.

"Kami utusan gereja, saya Shidou Irina dan ini teman ku Xenovia Quarta Minato-sensei menyuruh kami tinggal disini untuk sementara." Jawab Irina.

"Karin, Naruto, ke sini sebentar." Bisik Nobume menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana ini apa kalian tahu tentang ini sebelumnya?"bisik Nobune pada Karin dan Naruto namun masih kedengaran oleh Irina dan Xenovia, sedangkan Irina dan Xenovia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

'Tunggu sebentar sepertinya tadi di telepon sebelum aku menutupnya Oyajii ingin mengatakan sesuatu apa mungkin hal ini, gawat jika ketahuan aku akan di bunuh oleh mereka berdua, untuk sekarang mungkin lebih baik jika aku pura-pura tidak tahu.' Pikir Naruto.

"Tidak aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto berkeringat.

"Bagaimana ini mereka akan tidur dimana? Kita belum mempersiapkan ruangan untuk mereka." Karin Panik.

"Ehem. Ehem." Xenovia berdehem memberi sebuah kode jika ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Pelankan suara kalian bodoh!" Bisik Nobume datar.

"Bagaiman jika mereka tidur di kamar Oyajii?" saran Naruto.

"Itu mustahil, kamar Otou-san selalu terkunci." Balas Karin.

"Begini saja Karin bagaimana jika kau tidur dengan Nobune-nee sedangkan mereka menempati kamar mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar aku akan membereskannya." Ucap Karin lalu membereskan kamarnya agar Xenovia dan Irina beristirahat dengan baik.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Naruto pada Xenovia dan Irina diakhiri sebuah senyuman di bibir Naruto.

"K-kami sudah makan malam barusan." Jawab Irina gugup setelah melihat senyuman menawan Naruto barusan.

Tiba-tiba perut Xenovia dan Irina berbunyi minta di isi.

'Kyaaa, memalukan sekali perut ku berbunyi di depan pria. Aku sangat malu sekali Naruto-kun pasti berpikir aku wanita rakus yang langsung lapar sehabis di isi makanan.' Batin Irina menudukan kepalanya.

'Mereka berdua pasti malu sekali Aku harus pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.' Batin Naruto.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan kalian bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami." Tawar Tamamo yang baru keluar dari dapur mengenakan celemek.

'Siapa perempuan itu? Apa dia Istri Minato-sensei?' tanya Irina dalam hati setelah melihat Tamamo keluar mengenakan celemek.

"Aku Tamamo Mae Istri dari Naruto-kun." Tamamo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Xenovia dan Irina.

'N-naruto-kun sudah menikah?! Tapi bukankah dia seumuran dengan ku?' tanya Irina dalam hati sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" tanya Naruto pada Irina lalu tersenyum lembut.

Plak...

"Jangan menggoda gadis lain di depan Istri mu Naruto-kun." Desis Tamamo setelah menjitak kepala Naruto.

 **Time Skip.**

 **Pagi hari**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto P.O.V On.**

"Hoam…." Aku menguap saat bangun tidur.

"Naruto-kun Ohayou~" sapa Tamamo pada ku.

"Tamamo ya? Tunggu kenapa kau telanjang?" tanya ku panik.

"Apa kamu lupa apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Tamamo pada ku dengan kalimat "Terjadi semalam?"

"A-apa maksud mu?" jawab ku grogi.

"Ara~" goda Tamamo.

"Jangan membuat ku bingung." Gumam ku mengalihkan pandangan wajah ku.

"Apa ini?! Ce-celana dalam?!" teriak ku panik karena memegang sebuah celana dalam yang sedah pasti milik Tamamo-chan.

Brak.

"Oi, Naruto ada apa tiba-tiba kau berteriak?" tanya Karin pada ku setelah mendengr teriakkan ku.

Bugh….

Bugh….

Bugh….

"K-karin kenapa kau memukuli ku?" tanya ku lemah.

"Kenapa kau berteriak saat melihat Istri mu telanjang?" tanya Karin ketus.

"Kau tahu walaupun dia Istri ku belum berani melakukannya." Jawab ku dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Bodoh!" ketus Karin keluar dari kamar ku dan membanting pintu kamar ku

Blam….

"Naruto-kun, semalam teknik mu luar biasa~" bisik Tamamo-chan di telinga ku.

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya ku gerogi.

"Semalam saat kau tidur…."

 **Naruto P.O.V Off.**

 **Flashback On.**

"Puding, Puding ini kenyal." Igau Naruto sambil meremas-remas dada Tamamo.

"Ah~ Naruto-kun~ i-itu bukanlah pudding~" Desah Tamamo karena dadanya diremas Naruto ketika Naruto mengigau.

"Es Krim pink pasti itu rasa strowberi aku ingin menjilatnya." Igau Naruto lagi air liur narto sudah keluar kemudian Naruto menjilat puting milik Tamamo.

"Ahh~ Naruto-kun itu bukan Es Krim strowberi, ah~" desah Tamamo lagi.

"Jilat, jilat. Hisap, hisap." Igau Naruto sambil terus menerus menjilati puting Tamamo dengan cepat dan tidak lupa beberapa kali menghisapnya seolah olah dia sedang memakan Es Krim.

"Ah~ Hentikan~ A-aku tak akan bisa manahannya~ Kyaa~" desah Tamamo di akhiri desahan panjang.

"Hentikan Flashback ini!" pinta Naruto.

 **Flashback Off.**

"Naruto-kun kenapa meminta ku berhenti itu belum sampai ke bagian yang lebih panas lagi loh?" tanya Tamamo polos.

"Lebih panas lagi? Maksud mu aku melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya seperti mencolek-colek Vammmm." Penjalasan Tamamo berhenti karena Naruto menutup mulut Tamamo.

"S-sudahlah j-jangan di bahas lagi ku mohon." Pinta Naruto.

"Emmmmm." Tamamo merontak lalu Naruto melepaskan bungkamannya pada Tamamo.

"Sambil mengigau selai strowberi dan berniat menjilatnya namun ku cubit pipi Naruto-kun sehingga tidak jadi menjilatnya." Jelas Tamamo pada Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Aku melakukan hal seperti itu tadi malam." Ucap Naruto shock dengan aura suram sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Naruto-kun~ aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu." Ucap Tamamo kemudian megenakan pakaian dalam sekalisgus piamanya, lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Setalah sarapan bersama keluarga Uzumaki dan Irina serta Xenovia berakhir dengan tenang dan diawali dengan doa yang di pimpin oleh Irina selaku utusan gereja. Kemudian Karin dan Nobume berangkat kesekolah terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa hingga gereja mengutus pengguna pedang Excalibur ke kota ini?" tanya Naruto pada Irina dan Xenovia.

"Tidak ada urusan dengan mu." Jawab Xenovia ketus.

"Apa begitu cara mu berbicara dengan tuan rumah yang baik?" sindir Naruto pada Xenovia.

"Iya Tuan rumah yang sangat baik hingga tidak tahu jika akan ke datangan tamu dan berbisik-bisik agak jauh dari tamunya." Xenovia membalas sindiran Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan di ingat lagi kejadian semalam akan ku bayar kau berapapun." Naruto berniat menyuap Xenovia agar tidak membicarakan ke salahannya semalam.

"Sudahlah Xenovia-chan." Larai Irina

"Hm." Gumam Xenovia datar dan juga dengan ekspresi datar.

'Entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat seseorang dan merasa menyebalkan sekali.' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar Xenovia bergumam barusan.

"Kami di kirimke kota Kuoh karena mencari tiga pedang Excalibur yang di curi malaikat jatuh Naruto-kun. Maksud ku Naruto-san." Jelas Irina dan mengubah panggilan –kun ke –san karena kurang nyaman saat di tatap oleh Tamamo.

"Oh. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kota ini teritori klan Gremory dan Sitri?" tanya Naruto pada Xenovia dan Irina.

"Kami tahu itu makanya nanti kami akan menemui mereka." Tegas Xenovia.

"Jadi Naruto-san kumahon temani kami menemui Pewaris Gremory nanti sore." Pinta Irina pada Naruto.

'Gimana nih hubungan ku dengan pewaris Gremory benar-benar buruk. Bodo amat.' Batin Naruto.

"Um Baiklah tak masalah sebaiknya kalian tidak membuat masalah nanti." Naruto menasehati Xenovia dan Irina.

"Naruto-san kami berkeliling dulu sambil mencari informasi tentang Excalibur yang di curi." Ucap Irina kemudian Irina dan Xenovia pergi dari kediaman Uzumaki.

'Jadi mereka disini hanya untuk menumpang tidur dan makan saja?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Kemudian Naruto dan Tamamo berangkat ke sekolah, dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa.

 **Time Skip**

 **Sore Hari Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Semua bidak Rias berkumpul disitu kecuali Yuuto Kiba.

"KAU!" wajah Rias menegang saat melihat Naruto mengantar kedua utusan gereja.

"Tidak tidak aku hanya mengantar kedua tamu mu ini Gremory-san." Ucap Naruto seolah tak peduli.

"Jangan bercanda aku belum melupakan kejadian kemarin Uzumaki." Desis Rias.

"Tuh kan. Hubungan kami kurang baik kenapa kalian meminta ku mengantar kalian." Bisik Naruto pada Irina dan Xenovia dan mengabaikan perkataan Rias barusan.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku!" bentak Rias pada Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Agar aku bisa cepat pulang." Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian perbincangan antara Utusan Gereja dengan Pewaris Gremory berakhir seperti di canon Kiba dan Issei mengalami kekalahan.

"Baiklah Gremory-san kami pamit dulu." Ucap Naruto pada Rias kemuadian Naruto dan Kedua Utuan Gereja itu pulang.

Malam hari saat Naruto dan kedua utusan gereja dalam perjalanan pulang dan melewati gudang bekas tiba tiba di serang.

"Awas." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong kedua gadis itu.

Blarr….

Sedakan tercipta akibat serangan barusan yang meleset dan menciptakan kawah yang lumayn besar.

"Aduh." Keluh Irina.

"Hoi itu yang barusan sangat berbahaya aku bisa mati bego!" protes Naruto pada orang yang menyerangnya.

"Kau! Hakuryuuko." Xenovia kaget melihat pelaku penyerangan itu seseorang mengenakan armor putih dan sayap berwarna biru di punggungnya.

"Hakuryuuko? Siapa dia?" beo Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tentang dua naga langit yang kemudian jiwanya di segel dalam sacret gear?" tanya Xenovia.

"Oh. Jadi Hakuryuuko-san ada angin apa sehinggan kau menyerangku?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku tahu pertarungan mu di bekas dermaga kemarin, jadi aku ingin bertarung dengan mu!" deklarasi Hakuryuuko pada Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini bisa membuat mu terluka loh?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawab orang yang mengaku Hakuryuuko.

"Ah…. Kemarin hampir membunuh adik Maou Lucifer. Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Hakuryuuko? Kesialan macam apa ini?" gumam Naruto lalu pakaian seragamnya di tutupi kilauan emas kemuadian ia mengenakan armor serba emas. [AN. Seperti milik Gilgamesh fate zero.]

"Naruto-san apa kau yakin dia adalah salah satu dari naga langit?" tanya Irina khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir aku memiliki banyak senjata di gudang ku," Jelas Naruto pada Irina.

"Majulah Zasshu!" sambung Naruto menyeringai seolah menantang Hakuryuuko.

"Menarik ini benar-benar menarik." Ucap Hakuryuuko sambil melesat menuju Naruto yang di belakangnya sudah terdapat puluhan lingkaran seperti air riak.

 **LESSON 09 : DOGFIGHT**

 **To Be Continued….**

Saya pribadi mengucapkan Selamat Natal semoga kita selalu dalam lindungan kasih-Nya. Amin.

Maaf lama update karena WB dan alasan lainnya T.T

Terima kasih atas dukungannya Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya Harapkan.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto© & Ichie Ishibumi©

Semua Chara yang terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18 M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : MASIH PERLU SARAN DAN KRITIKAN READER.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **OPENING MANTEN by Kalafina.**

 **ARC 02 : THE LEGEND.**

Hakuryuuko melesat menuju Naruto yang di belakang nya terdapat puluhan lingkaran seperti air riak.

Naruto hanya bersedakap dan menyeringai.

Wush….

Wush….

Dua pedang melesat dari salah satu lingkaran tadi dan hampir mengenai Hakuryuuko, Hakuryuuko berhasil memukul wajah Naruto sehingga dia terpental jauh ke belakang.

Bugh…

Bugh….

Bugh….

Hakuryuuko terus saja memukuli Naruto saat Naruto melayang di udara.

"Mana kesombongan mu barusan. Haha." Ejek Hakuryuuko setelah memukuli Naruto.

"En!" teriak Naruto tiba tiba Rantai Emas muncul dari lingkaran yang juga tiba tiba di dekat Hakuryuuko, dan mengikat badan , kaki dan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hakuryuuko sambil meronta-ronta agar lepas dari rantai itu.

 **[Divide]**

"Gah.." Naruto terbatuk karena tiba- tiba kekuatannya terkuras.

"Naruto-san. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Irina khawatir.

'Baik-baik saja, apanya aku babak belur gini. Dan apa apaan yang barusan itu?' Batin Naruto bingung tiba-tiba kekuatannya terkuras.

"Kekuatan ku adalah membagi dua kekuatan orang yang ku sentuh setiap sepuluh detik." Jalas Hakuryuuko, setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Gah…." Hakuryuuko terbatuk rantai yang melilitnya semakin kencang.

Sring….

"Tebuslah kesalahan mu dengan kematian!" bentak Naruto muncul Pedang raksasa melesat menuju Hakuryuuko yang sedang terikat rantai Naruto. Sebelum ujung pedang itu mengenai Hakuryuuko, namun di tahan oleh Seseorang berambut hitam dengan poni depan berwarna pirang.

"Vali sepertinya kau dalam keadan yang menyedihkan." Tanya Orang yang menahan Pedang raksasa Naruto.

"Siapa kau! Beraninya mengganggu kesenangan ku!" tanya Naruto kesenangannya terganggu.

"Bocah bisakah kau tenang sebentar? Nama ku Azazel." balas Orang itu mengaku sebagai Azazel.

"Azazel!" gumam Xenovia dan Irina kaget jika orang yang berada di depannya adalah Pimpinan tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh.

"Azazel-dono apa anda tahu tentang pencurian Excalibur yang di lakukan oleh beberapa bawahan anda?" tanya Irina pada Azazel.

"Oh, aku baru saja tahu. Nah bocah emas Bisa kah kau melepas kan Hakuyuuko?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"Lalu?" desis Naruto gerbang di belakangnya bertambah.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Anak ini sepertinya dia hampir kehabisan Nafas?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"Dia sangat lancang! Dia berniat membunuh ku! Hukuman untuk makhluk rendahan yang mencoba membunuh ku adalah Kematian!" ucap Naruto kemudian sepuluh pedang edang melesat menuju Azazel.

Azazel terbang menghindari puluhan pedang Naruto yang melesat menuju arahnya.

"Tak ku sangka ada manusia yang melakukan hal segila ini. Apa itu Sacret Gear mu nak?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto, sambil terus menghindari puluhan pedang Naruto.

"Sac apa? Apa itu semacam manisan? Akan lebih menarik jika aku menggunakannya." Gumam Naruto, sebuah lingkaran emas berada di atas tangannya ke gerbangnya mengambil sebuah benda.

"Apa itu kunci?" tanya Azazel masih dalam kegiatannya menghindari puluhan pedang Naruto.

"Hakuryuuko akan ku tunjukan perbedaan antara kita." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang sebuah benda kemudian ia memutar bagian pegangannya, kemudian sesuatu yang berwarna merah menjulang ke langit dari benda yang di pegang Naruto sesuatu yang berwarna merah itu menyusut dan kembali kebenda itu kemudian muncul sebuah pedang tapi tidak seperti pada umumnya.

"Itu!" ucap Azazel melihat pedang yang di pegang Naruto.

"Bangkitlah, Ea! Panggung gemerlap sudah di siapkan untuk mu!" teriak Naruto sambil menacungkan pedang itu ke atas.

Bursh….

Hemusan angin yang berwarna merah tua dan kencang berasal dari pedang itu sebagai pusatnya menjulang ke langit hingga terlihat dari seluruh penjuru Kuoh.

 **[Vali, aku mengenal pedang itu. Lebih baik kita mundur.]** terdengar suara berat dari sepasang sayap Hakuryuuko.

"Tapi bagaimana Albion? rantai ini mengikat ku ini terlalu kuat." tanya Vali pada Albion.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

Deg.

"Naruto-kun." Gumam Tamamo yang sedang memasak di dapur merasakan hembusan Ea.

"Nobume-nee, Karin-san aku pergi mencari Naruto-kun dulu. Masakannya tolong ya? " Izin Tamamo keluar mencari Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Nobume datar.

"Ya Ampun Naruto kau membuat seorang wanita mengkhawatirkan mu. Ketika pulang nanti akan ku hajar dia." Kesal Karin karena kebodohan Naruto.

Tamamo langsung keluar rumah dan berlari melewati atap rumah.

"Naruto-kun kenapa mengases Heroic Spirit itu? Itu akan memberi beban pada tubuhnya! Semoga masih sempat." ucap Tamamo cemas sambil terus berlari menuju asal aura Naruto.

Kembali ke Naruto.

 **[Enuma….]** Angin berwarna merah tua berkumpul di bilah pedang Naruto.

"Gawat." Gumam Azazel kemudian ia mengambil tombak kecil dari saku bajunya.

 **[Balance Breaker]** cahaya ke emasan menutupi Azazel lalu muncul lah Azazel yang menganakan Armor emas dengan beberapa permata berwarna Ungu.

 **[Elish]** Naruto mengarahkan peadang nya pada Azazel yang sudah mengenakan Armor berwarna emas.

Wush….

"Agh!" rintih Azazel karena gelombang berwarna merah tua menabraknya yang terbalut Armor Fafnir, tetap memberi efek sakit padanya.

 **[Vali lakukan sesuatu atau Azazel akan lenyap. pedang itu adalah bintang penciptaan yang membelah langit dan bumi. Sword of Rupture Ea.]** jelas Albion pada Vali.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali membagi Serangan Enuma Elish Naruto, hingga hanya sedikit gelombang yang melewati Azazel.

"Gah." Naruto terbatuk karena kekuatannya terbagi Naruto pun lemas dan kehabisan mana dalam dirinya sehingga tidak dapat mengakses Heroic Spirit sehingga Rantai yang mengikat Vali hilang dan juga Armor emas milik Naruto pun hilang.

Dan ketika Naruto akan ambruk Tamamo menangkap Naruto. Disisi lain juga Azazel juga terjatuh dari udara dan juga Armor yang membungkusnya dengan lemas manangkap Azazel.

"Naruto-kun, Bodoh kenapa kau mengakses Heroic Spirit itu? Hiks. Hiks." Tanya Tamamo menangis sambil memegangi Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto kaulah satu-satunya Orang yang hampir membunuhku dalam pertarungan. Aku menghormati mu. Kelak aku akan mengalahkan mu." Tegas Vali pada Naruto.

"Vali kau sudah mati jika Aku tidak datang membantu mu, jangan lakukan hal gila lagi. Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki benda itu?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto lemas.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Vali ayo pulang aku tak ingin Seseorang melihat Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Hakuryuuko terkuat dalam sejarah hampir mati di tangan Seorang bocah SMA." Ajak Azazel pada Vali.

"Azazel bukankah dua orang di sana adalah utusan gereja dan mereka melihat mu hampir mati. Uzumaki Naruto ingat perkataan ku kita akan bertarung lagi." Ucap Vali lalu dia dan Azazel menghilang.

"Naruto-san, Tamamo-san Kami pergi mencari info tentang Excalibur yang di curi dulu." Pamit Irina pada Naruto dan Tamamo.

"Bagaimana jika maka malam dulu?" Tanya Tamamo mengajak makan Irina dan Xenovia makan malam terlebih dulu.

"Tunggu Tamamo-chan siapa yang memasak?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tadi aku sudah menyiapkannya kemudian aku merasakan Energi Naruto-kun yang melonjak jadi aku serahkan pada Karin-san dan Onee-sama." Jawab Tamamo sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Aku makan di luar saja ya? Kalian jika ingin makan di rumah tidak masalah." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian berjalan menuju warung ramen langganannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Jika dia makan di luar?" tanya Irina pada Tamamo.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Tamamo.

 **Time Skip.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

 **Setelah Makan Malam.**

"Kenyangnya. Aku pulang," ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke rumah.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabnya, aku ingat mereka memakan racun tidak maksud ku masakan Karin. Ini benar-benar Gawat!' batin Naruto menuju ruang makan.

"Astaga! Karin kali ini Racun apa yang kau buat?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Tamamo, Irina, Xenovia, dan Nobume pingsan.

'Ternyata masakan Karin bisa membuat seorang Kami-sama pingsan, seburuk itu kah skill memasak Karin?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto! Aku hanya menyelesaikan masakan Tamamo-chan lagi pula awal dari masalah ini adalah salah mu." Protes Karin yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Salah ku?" beo Naruto.

"Iya salah mu! Kau membuat Tamamo-chan khawatir dan mencari mu!"

"Oi oi kau yang memiliki skill yang buruk dalam memasak. Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita memindahkan mereka ke tempat tidur." Naruto menyudahi pertengkaran dan mulai memindahkan ke empat orang yang pingsan ke kamar masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun~, Naruto-kun~ jangan sentuh itu~ Ahn~" Igau Tamamo di iringi desahan.

"Apa dia terlalu depresi karena kami belum melakukannya? Tapi ini dilarang jika di masukkan mungkin akan di blokir Ipo-chan dan akan kehilangan pembaca, jika itu terjadi maka Gorilla akan berhenti menulis Fanfic ini…. Tapi jiaka menambahkan Lime/Lemon pembaca akan semakin banyak bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih." Gumam Naruto setelah mendengar igauan Tamamo kini ia sedang menonton Tv di ruang tengah.

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Karin tiba tiba dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"K-karin kau mengagetkan ku."

"Habisnya kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang serius. Kau terlahir sebagai tokoh yang bodoh, jadi berhentilah memasang image serius." Ejek Karin.

"Aku tak mau mendengar itu dari orang membuat dua utusan gereja pingsan karena masakan mu, lalu bagaimana kau akan membicarakanya pada Oyajii?" tanya Naruto. Sementara Karin pundung di pojokan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat itupun sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Karin nanti aku yang melaporkan jika mereka tidak sengaja memakan jamur beracun di hutan saat menjalankan misi." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Karin, dengan background dua tukang ledeng berpakaian biru merah dan hijau putih yang sedang memegang sebuah jamur masing-masing.

"Karin apa kau ingat Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto pelan pada Karin.

"Naruto kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" balas Karin.

"Entah kanapa, mungkin aku merindukannya."

"Aku juga merindukannya." Ucap Karin lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Karin kau mengingatkan ku pada Kaa-san, tapi tidak dengan masakan mu." Gumam Naruto tapi masih di dengar Karin.

Bugh….

"Apa kata mu!" bentak Karin setelah memukul perut Naruto kemudian Naruto pingsan karena pukulan Karin.

"Otou-san apa kau suka menjahili orang sehingga Naruto menjadi seperti ini."

 **Time Skip**

 **Ke Esokan harinya.**

 **Sore Hari.**

Duar….

Ledakan di pinggiran Kota Kuoh.

"Akeno, buat sihir teleportasi ke asal ledakan." Perintah Rias pada akeno setelah mendengar ledakan sekaligus energy yang meningkat.

 **Tempat Ledakan.**

Terlihat seorang perempuan mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dengan rambut di ikat twin tail atau lebih tepatnya Irina Shidou tergeletak dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan terdapat beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat Irina yang terluka Asia pun mengobatinya dengan Twilight Healing sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Irina apa yang terjadi dan dimana Kiba dan Xenovia-san." Tanya Issei pada teman masa kecilnya.

"Mereka melarikan diri Issei-kun berhati-hatilah…. Dalang dibalik semua ini Sangat kuat…." Ucap Irina lirih kemudian pingsan.

"Rias." Sapa seseorang dari belakang Rias, Koneko, Asia, dan Issei.

"Sona." Balas Rias pada Sapaan Sona. Sona, Tsubaki, dan Saji yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"Dirumah ku ada ruangan penyembuhan, Tsubaki tolang rawat Irina." Perintah Sona pada Tsubaki.

"Hai, Kaicho." Balas Tsubaki lalu menggendong Irina ala Brindal style, kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir tranportasi.

"Wah…. Wah ternyata umpan kecilnya di sambar dua ikan besar." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon.

"Freed!" gumam Issei dan Asia.

"Sang Penghianat Asia-chan. Apa kau menikmati kehidupan sebagai Iblis Rendahan? Haha." Sindir Freed Zelzan pada Asia.

"Apa mau mu Freed?!" tanya Rias pada Freed dengan nada tinggi sambil mengarahkan Power of Destruction.

"Tunggu, tunggu Bos ku ingin menyapa kalian." Ucap Freed kemudian langit sore hari mendadak gelap kemudian munculah Seorang malaikat jatuh dengan lima pasang sayap di punggungnya.

"Lima pasang sayap, dia adlah pemimpinnya." Akeno kaget melihat lima pasang sayap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Ruin Princess Rias Gremory. Aku Kokabiel." Ucap Malaikat jatuh yang baru muncul itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu petinggi malaikat jatuh, jadi ada perlu apa seorang petinggi malaikat jatuh bersusah payah menemui ku?" tanya Rias pada Kokabiel.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu di Akademi Kuoh markas kalian, dengan begitu Sirzech Lucifer akan datang membantu kan?" tanya Kokabiel kemudian menyeringai.

"Itu akan menimbulkan perang." Ucap Sona setelah mendengar rencana Kokabiel.

"Itu tujuan ku, saat perang itu berakhir tanpa ada yang memenangkannya. Saat itu aku yakin Malaikat jatuh pasti akan mendapat kan kemenangannya tapi Azazel, Shemhaza." Keluh Kokabiel dengan hasil perang yang berakhir genjatan senjata.

"Azazel, Shemhaza?" gumam Issei. 'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya? Benar juga Reynare pernah mengatakannya saat insiden Asia.' Lanjut Issei dalam hati.

Kokabiel mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Rias, Sona , dan Budak-budak mereka, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir, lalu Rias,Sona, dan Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

"Semuanya lari!" perintah Rias dan Sona pada Issei, Koneko,dan Saji.

Duar….

Ledakan terjadi akibat tombak cahaya yang bersal dari Lingkaran sihir Kokabiel. Ledakan itu hanyalah pengalihan.

"Uhuk…. Uhuk…." Mereka yang ada di situ terbatuk karena debu yang mengepul setelah ledakan terjadi.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Rias setelah debu menghilang.

"Di sana Akademi Kuoh." Gumam Koneko sambil menunjuk Akademi Kuoh yang terdapat pilar cahaya yang menjulang.

Di atap gedung Klub Penelitian Klub Gaib terlihat Xenovia membawa Pedang Excalibur Dwtruction, dan Kiba Menatap pilar cahaya dari jendela Ruang Klub.

Di pinggir sungai Kuoh

Terlihat dua orang dewasa sedang memancing.

"Ada panggung gemerlap malam ini di Akademi Kouh apa kau tidak tertarik?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan Kimono berwarna putih pada orang yang mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam di sebelahnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Excalibur?" tanya orang yang mengenakan kimono hitam.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri Azazel? Mungkin ada yang bisa membuat mu tertarik. Dan juga Azazel apa kau melihatnya? Orang asing di belakang sana? Bukankah dia terlihat mencurigakan? Dia dari tadi menatap ku seperti sedang mengincar Kint*ma ku." tanya Orang yang mengenakan kimono putih pada orang yang mengenakan kimono hitam yang kita ketahui adalah Azazel tentu saja ia dililit perban akibat pertarungannya dengan Naruto dalam Gigamesh mode.

"Siapa yang mengincar Pemukul Kotor mu itu?!" tanya Orang yang di sindir orang yang sedang memancing dengan Azazel.

"Ternyata kau Vali. Bisa kau hilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu? Yatagarasu-dono dia adalah Hakuryuuko saat ini. Dia kemarin bertarung melawan Bocah Uzumaki dan berakhir seperti ini." Ucap Azazel memperkenalkan Vali pada Utsuro.

"Ya ampun ternyata kau Hakuryuuko yang di kalahkan oleh bocah SMA mungkin para pendahulu mu akan menertawakan mu. Dan kau Azazel kenapa kau di perban seperti mumi?" ejek Utsuro pada Vali dan bertanya pada Azazel.

"Apa kata mu!" Vali terpancing pancingan Utsuro.

"Vali tenanglah, kau hanyalah seperti serangga di hadapan Yatagarasu-dono. Yatagarasu-dono apa anda tahu tentang Uzumaki Naruto?" Azazel menegur Vali lalu bertanya pada Utsuro tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Apa yang membuat mu tertarik Azazel?" tanya Utsuro pada Azazel.

"Uzumaki Naruto orang yang hampir membunuh ku dan Vali kemarin. Vali kau awasi Akademi Kuoh, tangkap Kokabiel dia sudah keterlaluan, katakan Fraksi Malaikat jatuh tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyeangan pada Kedua adik Maou dan akan mengadakan pertemuan tiga Fraksi di Kuoh dua hari lagi." Jelas Azazel pada Utsuro kemudian memerintahkan Vali menangkap Kokabiel dan Vali pun pergi menuju Akaemi Kuoh untuk melihat pertarungan di Akademi Kuoh sekaligus menangkap Kokabiel.

"Uoh aku mendapatkan ikan. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang aku akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan dan juga Azazel rahasia ini bahkan tidak di ketahui oleh Michael sekalipun." jawab Utsuro pada Azazel.

 **Akademi Kuoh.**

 **Sesaat sebelum munculnya pilar cahaya.**

"Ya ampun si Karin itu menyuruh ku mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas." Keluh Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya Karin.

"Terangnya." Gumam Naruto dari kelasnya karena melihat sebuah pilar cahaya.

"Buchou aku sudah menghubungi Sirzech-sama. Beliau akan tiba satu jam lagi." Ucap Akeno pada Rias yang saat ini Rias dan budak-budaknya berada di depan Akademi Kuoh.

"Akeno, kenapa kau menghubungi Nii-sama?" tanya Rias pada Akeno.

"Rias lawan kita saat ini bukanlah iblis liar, tapi seorang Veteran Great War dulu dengan kekuatan kita saat ini tidak akan menang. Kita hanya bisa menahannya hingga satu jam ke depan." Jelas Akeno pada Rias.

"Baiklah, ORC berjuanglah kami Osis akan menjaga kekkainya." Ucap Sona pada ORC dan anggota Osis.

Kemudian Osis membuat sebuah kekkai berwarna ungu mencangkup seluruh Akaemi Kuoh.

"Issei, tugas mu adalah menggandakan kekuatan dan mentransfer pada ku dan Akeno." Perintah Rias pada Issei.

"Baik Buchou." Balas Issei.

Sementara di lapangan Akademi Kuoh sebuah pilar cahaya yang terdapat empat pedang Excalibur yang sedang di satukan dan Kokabiel duduk di singga sana nya yang terbang di atas Akademi Kuoh.

"Kalian tahu kekuatan saat dua atau lebih pedang Excalibur yang sedang di gabungkan dapat melenyapkan sebuah kota. Kalian punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk melarikan diri." Terang seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang mengamati proses penggabungan Excalibur yang kita ketahui adalah Balba Galilei.

'Mustahil kota ini akan lenyap.' Batin Issei

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kota ini musnah! Kokabiel kami akan mengalahkan mu sebelum Raja Iblis tiba disini." Jelas Rias pada Kokabiel yang sedang duduk di singgah sananya.

"Menarik, bagaimana jika kalia melawan peliharaan ku yang manis terlebih dahulu?" ucap Kokabiel kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang besar lalu keluarlah tiga ekor Cerberus.

"AUU….." sebuah lolongan Anjing menggema ke seluruh Akademi Kuoh.

"Cerberus?" tanya Rias.

"Bagaimana dia memanggil anjing penjaga nerka ke dunia manusia?" Akeno terkejut melihat kehadiran Cerberus milik Kokabiel.

"Anjing Penjaga Neraka?!" gumam Asia lirih.

'Sepertinya ada pertunjukan di lapangan aku akan menontonnya dari sini.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat ORC sedang menghadapi tiga ekor Cerberus milik Kokabiel.

Selanjutnya terjadi pertarungan seperti pada Canon.

"Bagaimana kalian berjuang seperti itu padahal Tuhan kalian telah tiada?" gumam Kokabiel setelah Xenovia menangkis serangannya yang di tujukan pada Kiba.

"Apa maksud mu Kokabiel?!" tanya Rias mendengar gumaman Kokabiel.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan "Tuhan kalian telah tiada." bentak Xenovia masih bertumpu pada pedang Durandal.

"Oops, sepertinya aku keceploan."

"Jawab pertanyaan ku Kokabiel!" Xenovia marah.

"Haha haha Oh ya benar juga ya. Aku ingin memulai perang disini. Jadi tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan lagi rahasia ini," Kokabiel member jeda pada penjelasannya.

"Tidak hanya Empat Raja Iblis yang mati dalam perng tiga kubu terakhir tapi TUHAN juga!" sambung Kokabiel.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Kokabiel terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Xenovia lirih dan gemetar tentu saja sebagai pengikut gereja ia sangat terkejut.

"Tuhan…. Mati? Jangan bercanda, aku tak pernah mendengar itu." Rias tidak ingin mempercayai itu.

"Pemimpin tiga kubu merahasiakan ini karena masih membutuhkan kepercayaan manusia." Jelas Kokabiel.

"Jika seperti itu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Asia gemetar.

"Michael melakukannya dengan baik ia menggantikan-Nya bertugas melindungi Malaikat dan Manusia, karena sistemnya masih berfungsi." Jelas Kokabiel.

Mendengar itu Asia pun pingsan.

"Asia!" teriak Issei melihat Asia pengsan.

"Wajar jika dia pingsan aku juga sudah berusaha bertahan." Ucap Xenovia.

"Terjadi lagi karena aku lemah dan keras kepala semua teman ku dan anggota budak ku terlibat dalam hal ini." Keluh Rias atas ketidak mampuannya sehingga berakhir melawan Veteran Great War Kokabiel.

"Rias…." Ucap Akeno lirih.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sebuah langkah kaki memasuki medan pertarungan

"Paman sepertinya kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik, tadi kau bilang Kami-sama telah tiada? Aku memiliki satu di rumah jika kau ingin menemuinya dan bertobat." Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-san." Gumam Xenovia

"Yo." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada ORC dan Xenovia.

"Yo, pantat mu! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?!" respon Rias setelah melihat Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke lapangan Akademi Kuoh.

Drrttt….

Drrttt….

Drrttt….

Hp Naruto bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Sebentar, Oyajii?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat layar Hpnya.

"Halo, Oyajii." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sedang berada di sekolah." Jawab Naruto.

"Gremory-san sedang menghadapi seorang Veteran di Sekolah." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebentar…. Paman Namamu siapa? Oyajii menanyakan Veteran siapa?" naruto menjeda teleponnya dan bertanya pada Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel itu Namaku." Jawab Kokabiel dengan menatap seolah merendahkan Naruto.

"Oyajii, namanya Kokabeer." Naruto mengatakannya pada Minato.

"Tidak Oyajii namanya terdengar seperti minuman bersoda, baiklah bagaimana jika Coca**** Spr*t F**** and Beer terdengar enakkan?" jawab Naruto.

"Pfft." Semua orang disitu menahan tawa karena ucapan Naruto.

"Namaku Kokabiel!" bentak Kokabiel sambil melempar tombak cahaya pada Naruto karena ia marah merasa namanya telah di nistakan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun Awas." Tegur Akeno.

Trang….

Blarr….

Naruto menangkis tombak cahaya yang hampir menganainya dengan sebuah pedang yang berwarna hitam dan memancarkan aura hitam.

'Aura ini…. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik…. Utsuro!' batin Kokabiel melihat pedang yang ada ditangan Naruto.

Kokabiel merasakan Aura yang sama dengan orang yang mempermalukannya saat Great War pada diri Naruto, langsung melesat menuju Naruto dengan menggenggam dua pedang cahaya di kedua tagannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi ku! Utsuro!" teriak Kokabiel sambil menebaskan pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

Tak.

"Utsuro? Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Naruto sambil menahan serangan Kokabiel dengan pedannya.

"Oi Naruto menjauhlah dari pertarungn itu. Yang kau lawan bukanlah berandalan sma dia Petinggi Malaikat jatuh!"

"Urusai! Oyajii aku sedang terdesak disini. Jika kau bisa datang dan bantu aku, Xenovia-san di mana Irina-san?" jawab Naruto pada Minato kemudian bertanya tentang keberadaan Irina pada Xenovia.

Dak.

Kokabiel menendang pinggang Naruto sehingga Naruto hempas.

"Ugh."

"Uzumaki ya? Apa kau anak Sang Paladin Minato?" tanya Kokabiel sambil mengambil Hp Naruto yang terjatuh.

"Minato 10 tahun yang lalu kau gagal melindungi Istrimu dan sekarang aku akan membunuh anak mu. Disaat yang seperti ini kau tidak ada. Hiduplah dalam keputus asaan!" Kokabiel.

"Jangan bilang jika kau adalah Malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Okaa-san?" tanya Naruto pada Kokabiel lirih.

"Oh Lacur itu setelah aku memperkosanya saat dia sekarat apa kau tahu seperti apa raut wajahnya? Dia terlihat seperti babi betina! Haha haha haha." Kokabiel.

'Naruto orang yang membunuh ibumu sekarang berada di depan mu. Bunuh dia dengan semua kemarahan mu, sekarang aktifkan Class-ku dan bunuh dia dengan kekuatan ku. Claas-ku adalah Berserker. '

" **Aku tak peduli lagi, CLASS MODE Berserker On!"** ucap Naruto kemudian seluruh tubuh Naruto ditutupi Aura hitam legam.

 **Goarr…..**

Sebuah raungan terdengar dari tempat Naruto bardiri.

"INI BENAR MENARIK! MAJULAH UZUMAKI!" ucap Kokabiel sambil melempar Hp Naruto ke sembarang tempat, kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto.

Wush….

" **Goarrr!"** seluruh aura hitam yang menutupi Naruto lenyap dan terlihat Sebuah armor hitam legam **[A.N Berserker di Fate Zero].**

"Apa itu?" gumam Rias saat melihat perubahan Naruto menjadi makhluk beraura hitam.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi di situ?" suara dari Hp Naruto.

"Sensei." Xenovia yang mengambil Hp Naruto.

"Xenovia apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato.

"Naruto-san mengamuk dan terlihat seperti monster. Tidak dia terlihat seperti Berserker." Jelas Xenovia.

"Baiklah aku akan segera datang. Letakan Hp itu dan aliri aura Durandal." Perintah Minato pada Xenovia.

"Baik." Jawab Xenovia kemudian Xenovia melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Minato.

Bugh.

Naruto memukul dada Kokabiel dengan tanga Kanannya.

Wush….

Angin berhembus bersamaan ketika pukulan tersebut mengenai dada Kokabiel. Kokabiel pun menebaskan pedang cahaya yang berada di tangan kirinya pada Naruto namun Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya dan meremasnya. Pedang yang diremasnyaberubah menjadi aberwarna hitam dan memancarkan aura hitam.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah kau adalah Utsuro!" tanya Kokabiel kebingungan.

 **LESSON 10 : WRATH**

 **To Be Continued…**

Maaf keterlambatan UP karena Author mempersiapkan diri untuk UAS dan UASBN lalu UN. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.


	12. Chapter 12

**SHIROIYASHA KOUTAN : SHIRUBA YAMI**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kashimoto© & Ichie Ishibumi©

Semua karakter yang terlibat dalam fiksi penggemar ini milik pengarangnya masing-masing atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

AUTHOR : GORILLA

R-18, M atau Semacamnya.

WARNING : Masih perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para pembaca dan penulis senior sekalian.

SUMMARY : Kehidupan Naruto setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, tidaklah cocok disebut kehidupan, kehidupan tanpa adanya kematian bukanlah kehidupan.

" **Aku hanya mencari sebuah kematian ku."**

 **OPENING MANTEN by Kalafina.**

 **ARC 02 : THE LEGEND.**

" Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah kau adalah Utsuro!" Tanya Kokabiel yang pedangnya berubah warna dan memancarkan aura hitam.

" **Aarghhhh…"** desis Naruto kemudian menendang perut Kokabiel menggunakan lutut hingga Kokabiel membungkuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

" ughk." Kokabiel terbatuk lalu melesat menuju ke arah kelompok Gremory bermaksud menggunakan salah satu dari kelompok Gremory sebagai sandera.

 **Jleebb…**

 **Brukk…**

Namun saat Kokabiel melesat menuju kelompok Gremory Naruto terlebih dulu menikam punggung Kokabiel hingga menembus dadanya dan menancap di tanah.

" Agh…., Sialan!" bentak Kokabiel yang kesakitan tikaman pedang Naruto.

" **Hahahaha, Kokabiel."** Tawa Naruto sambil mencengkeram kedua pasang sayap Kokabiel kemudian mencabutnya dengan paksa.

 **Jrasss….**

" Agh…." Kokabiel meraung kesakitan, setelah kedua pasang sayapnya dicabut secara paksa oleh Naruto. Ia dalam kondisi yang masih tertembus pedang dari punggung hingga menembus dada dan menancap di halaman Akademi Kuoh, pasti sangat menyakitkan. Namun tiba-tiba.

 **Crakk….**

Kekkai di Akademi Kuoh retak dan kemudian terlihat cahaya putih terang dan menyilaukan. Cahaya itu turun secara perlahan kemudian mulai berkata.

" **Kokabiel…. Kau bertindak melebihi batas, Azazel menyuruh ku untuk menangkap mu. Gremory tindakan Kokabiel tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fraksi Malaikat jatuh."**

" _Hakuryuuko?!_ " ucap Rias penuh tanda tanya, karena sesosok legendaris tiba-tiba muncul di Akademi Kuoh.

 **[** **Aibou, dia adalah rival abadi mu, jangan melawannya dia jauh berada di atas mu.]** Draig memperingatkan pemiliknya.

' Dia adalah rival abadi ku? Di saat seperti ini?' Issei tak bisa berbuat banyak ia sangat ingin mengalahkan Kokabiel tapi saat ini Naruto sedang mengamuk tanpa terkendali.

" Agh…. _Hakuryuuko,_ di saat seperti ini…." Kokabiel masih dengan keadaan yang sama ia melirik _Hakuryuuko._

" Sungguh menyedihkan kau Kokabiel…. Kau seorang Veteran Great War sekarat di tangan seorang bocah SMA? Di mana harga diri mu sebagai Malaikat Jatuh, hampir mati di tangan bocah SMA?" ejek Vali memanas-manasi Kokabiel.

" _**Hakuryuuko, jangan kau menghalangi ku membunuh Kokabiel!"**_ desis Naruto melarang Vali menghalanginya untuk membunuh Kokabiel.

" Uzumaki, apa kau Uzumaki? Aku lebih tertarik untuk bertarung dengan mu tetapi Azazel memerintahkan ku untuk membawa Kokabiel dalam keadaan hidup, sangat di sayangkan Kita akan bertarung!" balas Vali mendeklarasikan tantangannya.

Kemudian melesat menuju Naruto yang berdiri di atas punggung Kokabiel kemudian meninju perut Naruto sambil membawanya terbang ke atas lalu menukik menuju tanah.

 **Duak….**

 **Duar…..**

" Kokabiel Kau akan ku kirim ke Gregori." Ucap Vali kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya berniat mengirim Kokabiel dengan lingkaran sihir. Namun, digagalkan oleh Naruto. Naruto terlebih dahulu menendang punggung Vali dengan keras.

Duak….

Wush….

Blarr…..

Vali terhempas hingga menabrak gedung baru Akademi Kuoh.

" **Siapa yang memberi mu izin untuk menghalangi ku** _ **Hakuryuu!**_ **Tujuan ku hanya membunuh gagak itu kemudian menghancurkan Dunia!"** Bentak Naruto yang sedang di kendalikan kegelapannya.

' Menghancurkan Dunia!' batin Kelompok Gremory kecuali Asia yang sedang pingsan dan Xenovia.

Di sisi lain,

" Xenovia, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" suara Laki-laki dewasa muncul dari cahaya lingkaran sihir yang di aliri energi pedang suci Durandal.

" Sensei, Kami baik-baik saja tapi, di sana." Jawab Xenovia sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang melangkah menuju Kokabiel yang sedang kesakitan.

" Tak ku sangka Anak yang berasal dari biji ku membuat masalah di antara masalah yang bahkan bisa membuatnya menjadi Incaran Seluruh Makhluk Mitologi." Gumam Minato pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kelompok Gremory.

' Dia Minato sang Paladin? Salah satu Exorcist Terkuat.' Batin Rias sambil menatap Minato dengan Intens.

" Jangan khawatir Aku akan membawa pulang anak ku dan memberinya pelajaran agar tidak selalu ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain," Ucap Minato kemudian tersenyum tulus.

" Xenovia, aku pinjam Durandal mu itu." Minato kemudian mengangkat Durandal milik Xenovia.

Naruto berniat menebaskan bilah pedangnya pada leher Kokabiel. Namun Vali terlebih dahulu menendang kepala Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto terhempas dan helm Kesatria yang ia kenakan pecah, dan wajah tampannya dengan iris mata bukan biru safir melainkan berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

 **Mindscane.**

Aku ada di mana? Ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, batin ku melihat sekeliling ku, sebuah reruntuhan Ziggurat (piramida berundak) di sebuah gurun pasir.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku telah lama menanti kedatangan mu, Raja ku." Suara perempuan mengagetkan ku. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku dan tampaklah seorang wanita mengenakan cadar berambut merah mengenakan mahkota bunga dan mengenakan pakaian perempuan khas Yunani kuno.

" Aku pelayan-mu Shamhat akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada anda Wahai Raja ku." Balas Wanita tadi sambil mengajak ku masuk ke dalam reruntuhan Ziggurat.

Setelah kami berdua masuk ke dalam aku melihat banyak lukisan di sepanjang dinding yang menggambarkan seorang Raja yang memerintah dengan kejam kemudian muncul sesosok yang digambarkan bertanduk dan liar bertarung dengan sang raja kemudian hasil dari pertarungan berakhir imbang.

Dan terlukis sang Raja dan makhluk buas itu bersahabat dan melakukan petualangan membunuh banteng surgawi kemudian sahabat sang Raja meninggal dan Raja mulai melakukan perjalanan mencari keabadian. Namun saat hampir mendapatkan keabadian itu, keabadian itu di rampas oleh ular yang sedang berganti kulit.

Saat sang Raja gagal mendapatkan keabadiannya ia menyadari dunia ini tak ada yang abadi ia melihat tembok yang tinggi dan besar yang memagari dan melindungi kerajaannya. Kemudian menuliskan kisah heroiknya agar bertahan selama berabad-abad itu juga merupakan sebuah wujud dari sebuah keabadian.

" Apa ini mengisahkan tentang perjalanan ku?" Tanya ku pada Shamhat ketika aku selesai melihat lukisan di sepanjang dinding.

" Tentu, semua yang terlukis di dinding itu adalah sebagian dari kisah kepahlawanan anda. Sudah sampai silahkan masuk Tuan. " Jawab Shamhat seraya mempersilahkan ku memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu aku melihat ruangan dipenuhi Interior serba emas dan merah aku takjub dengan disain interior yang megah dan mewah, di situ juga banyak terdapat berbagai tanaman hias dan beberapa ekor singa berkeliaran.

"Tuan hamba mohon undur diri, ibunda paduka ingin bertemu dengan paduka." Ucap Shamhat kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruangan ini.

" Anak ku, akhirnya kau datang juga, bagaimana kabar mu?" suara wanita terdengar dari belakang ku dengan cepat aku pun membalikkan badan , ya benar sesosok wanita yang sangat aku rindukan wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkan ku tentu ia adalah Ibuku Uzumaki Kushina beliau saat ini berada di hadapan ku ini pasti mimpi.

" Ibu kaukah itu?" Tanya ku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan ku ibu ku yang meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu.

" Tentu aku ibu-mu, apa kau melihatnya? Manusia di zaman ini mereka sangat banyak namun sangat lemah di saat yang sama mereka hanya mementingkan ego mereka. Di sisi lain makhluk selain manusia juga memanfaatkannya menjadikan manusia sebagai budak mereka. Maukah kau sedikit menumpahkan … untukku? Dengan menumpahkannya itu juga akan menjadikan sebuah pertunjukan menarik, di zaman ini tak seperti ketika kau berkuasa dulu." Jawab wanita itu yang mengaku sebagai ibuku. Di samping itu dia menanyakan sesuatu yang membingungkan ku.

" Apa maksudnya pertunjukan? Apa ibu menyuruh ku untuk memusnahkan Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh atau semacamnya?" Tanya ku pada ibu.

" Tidak aku hanya ingin kau menghancurkan kehidupan Makhluk dalam setiap Mitologi di dunia dengan begitu dunia akan damai. Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan sebagai Raja? Aku sangat berharap itu wahai Raja ku." jawab Ibuku penuh harap.

" Tidak, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Ibuku adalah seseorang yang sangat menghargai sebuah kehidupan! Dan aku bukanlah Raja!" aku tidak percaya jika ibuku menginginkan ku menghabisi semua makhluk mitologi yang ada di dunia.

" **Sepertinya, rencanaku tidak berhasil dengan menyamar sebagai ibumu."** Suara berat berasal dari wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu ku.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa tujuan mu!" Tanya ku beraninya dia mengambil perwujudan ibu ku lalu berniat memanfaatkan ku untuk menghapuskan eksistensi Makhluk Mitologi.

Lalu ruangan yang di hiasi dengan emas menghilang kini aku dan dia berada di tengah sebuah gurun pasir dan wanita itu ditutupi aura hitam kemudian muncullah sesosok laki-laki.

" **Aku … bergabunglah dengan ku, Uzumaki Naruto! Mari kita rubah dunia yang kejam ini, dunia yang merampas ibumu dari** **mu. Kau adalah satu-satunya eksistensi yang di tolak oleh dunia. Keberadaan mu adalah suatu kesalahan, karena Kau adalah …... Dunia."**

" Tidak mungkin kau pasti berbohong, tidak mungkin jika aku adalah …." Jawab ku tak percaya.

 **Mindscape End.**

 **Naruto P.O.V End.**

Vali berniat mengirim Kokabiel yang sekarat menuju Gregori ia akan menyentuh tubuh Kokabiel yang sekarat dengan keempat pasang sayapnya yang telah dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang terhempas berniat menyerang Vali namun dengan cepat Minato menahan serangan Naruto dengan pedang Durandal yang ia pinjam dari Xenovia.

" Tak ku sangka Sang Paladin melindungi Gagak yang membunuh istrinya sepuluh tahun silam." Gumam Vali ia mengetahui jika Kokabiel-lah yang membunuh Ibu Naruto di depan mata Naruto. Kemudian Vali pun mengirim Kokabiel dan memasang kuda-kuda jika Naruto menyerangnya secara mendadak.

" Aku tidaklah melindungi gagak itu, aku hanya tak ingin anak ku terlibat dengan urusan Orang Dewasa yang menyebalkan ini!" Balas Minato sambil mengayunkan Durandal dan membuat Naruto melompat mundur.

" _**Hakuryuuko!**_ **Ayah kenapa kalian menghalagi ku untuk membunuh gagak itu?!"** Tanya Naruto dengan suara berat.

" **Tak masalah setelah membunuh kalian, aku akan membunuh seluruh iblis yang disana kemudian menghancurkan dunia ini!"** Naruto mendeklarasikan perlawanan pada Ayah dan Vali kemudian membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Gremory dan Sitri.

" Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Buchou! **[Balance Breaker]** " Issei yang terpicu hingga ia dapat memasuki Balance Breaker untuk pertama kalinya tanpa mengorbankan anggota tubuhnya pada Draig. Tubuh Issei kemudian di tutupi oleh Armor berwarna merah marun dengan cepat ia berniat meninju wajah Naruto.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

Suara nyaring berasal dari Gauntlet Issei kemudian memukulkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke perut Naruto.

Bugkh….

Dengan cepat Issei memukulkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Naruto tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk membalas. Dalam pikiran Issei jika ia membiarkan Naruto lolos, tentu Naruto akan membunuh semua yang berharga untuknya. Namun sialnya Balance Breaker milik Issei telah mencapai pada batasnya.

Pyarr…..

Armor yang menyelimuti tubuh Issei pecah, melihat kesempatan itu Naruto mengayunkan pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sebelum pedang itu memisahkan kepala dengan tubuh Issei Minato terlebih dahulu menahan pedang Naruto dan menendang perut Issei agar menjauh dari tempat pertarungan. Melihat Issei yang terlempar dengan cekatan Rias dan Akeno menangkap Issei.

" Maaf _Sekiryuutei_ menendang mu. _Hakuryuuko_ terima kasih telah menahan putraku hingga aku tiba kau boleh pergi, sekarang aku akan membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat." Ujar Minato kemudian Aura Suci yang di keluarkan oleh Minato sangat kuat hingga membuat kelompok Gremory sesak nafas.

' Apa ini kekuatan dari sang Paladin?' Tanya semua Iblis yang berada di halaman Akademi Kuoh kecuali Asia yang masih pingsan.

" Aku ingin melihat pertarungan antar Ayah dan Anak ini hingga selesai." Jawab Vali dengan singkat.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Minato masih saling bertukar serangan, Minato berhasil mengimbangi Naruto yang sedang mengakses Roh Pahlawan Class Berserker hingga ia kehilangan kendali. Dengan berdasarkan pengalaman yang Minato dapatkan dari pertarungan-pertarungan yang telah ia lewati selama ia menjadi Exorcist. Sehingga ia dapat mengimbangi Naruto dan pertarungan ini pun masih tetap berlanjut hingga mereka berdua pun kehabisan nafas.

Minato melompat mundur begitu pun dengan Naruto, Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan serangan pamungkasnya dengan mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan aura gelap semakin menyelimutinya. Melihat hal tersebut Minato pun ikut mengangkat Pedang Durandal nya dan Aura suci mulai berkumpul menyelimuti bilah pedang Minato dan kedua Aura itu menjulang tinggi.

 **Di tempat lain**

 **Pinggir Sungai Kota Kuoh.**

" Azazel kau melihat itu? Dua pilar cahaya yang menjulang namun berbeda warna? Bagaimana menurut mu jika dua pedang suci saling bertabrakan?" Tanya Utsuro pada Azazel yang ada di sebelahnya sedang memancing.

" Itu akan memusnahkan seluruh kota beserta isinya dan ini akan menimbulkan masalah pada ketiga kubu, orang gila macam apa yang mengadukan dua pedang suci seperti itu?" balas Azazel pada Utsuro dengan nada panik.

" Mereka adalah Uzumaki Minato dan anak laki-lakinya Uzumaki Naruto. Sepertinya murid mu masih berada di sana melihat pertarungan ayah dan anak itu. Azazel, Minggu depan buatlah pertemuan tiga kubu dan bahaslah rencana kalian untuk ke depannya, suatu kepercayaan akan sulit berjalan jika tanpa ada yang memimpinnya, di samping itu kalian satu-satunya kubu yang paling berpotensi pecahnya Great War seperti yang di harapkan oleh Kokabiel," Ucap Utsuro dengan tenang memberi saran pada Azazel.

" Baiklah Tuan Yatagarasu akan ku lakukan saran anda, akan ku usahakan dalam waktu dekat pertemuan tiga kubu di Akademi Kuoh. Tapi sebelum itu bagaimana dengan Dua pedang suci itu?" Balas Azazel sekaligus bertanya bagaimana dengan pertarungan ayah dan anak yang saat ini ada di Akademi Kuoh, pertarungan yang berpotensi menghapuskan Kota Kuoh beserta isinya.

" Soal itu, tenang saja ada seorang dewi muda akan memulai debutnya di Dunia supranatural ini. Nah Azazel bocah Uzumaki itu sangat menarik bukan? Setelah dia menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dunia, dia menjadi pusat perhatian banyak mitologi yang ingin mengajaknya bergabung setelah ia membuat kekacauan dengan kubu iblis, dan pihak yang berhasil membuat kerja sama dengannya adalah Mitologi Shinto. Aku tak tahu apa rencana bocah itu ke depannya, menurutmu apa rencananya?" Balas Utsuro dengan tenang sekaligus bertanya pada Azazel, tentang apa pendapat Azazel tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

" Ya bocah Uzumaki itu memang menarik, tapi ada yang lebih menarik lagi Ophis sang Naga Ouroboros membentuk kelompok terosis Chaos Brigade yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kubu dari segala Makhluk Mitologi, bagaimana menurut anda Tuan Yatagarasu?" ucap Azazel pada Utsuro sekaligus ia bertanya tentang kelompok teroris yang di bentuk oleh Naga Ouroboros.

 **Akademi Kuoh.**

 **[ Ex-]** ucap Naruto aura hitam pekat berkumpul pada bilah pedang Naruto semakin menggila,

" Tak secepat itu Berserker!" ucap Tamamo.

 **[Izumo ni kami ari shinbi tashikani]**

Tiba-tiba disekitar halaman diselimuti aura ungu kemudian seluruh orang yang ada di situ dipendahkan ke gurun yang luas.

" Reality Marble?" Tanya Minato masih dengan kondisi sebelumnya mengankat pedang Durandal.

 **[Tamashi ni ibuki o sanga suiten ni]**

 **Du** **m** **….**

 **Du** **m** **…**

 **Du** **m** **…**

 **Du** **m** **…**

Empat buah gerbang kuil jatuh menindih Naruto hingga ia terjatuh melihat itu Minato pun melepaskan tekanan aura pada Durandal nya.

" Berserker siapa yang memberimu izin membunuh kedua adik Raja Iblis saat ini?!" ucap Tamamo mulai menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan semua orang. Tentu saja aura ungu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia eksistensinya di percaya sesosok jahat jadi itu mempengaruhi perwujudan dari kekuatannya.

" **Tamamo! Kenapa kau Menghalangi ku?! Tujuan ku adalah menghapuskan seluruh Eksistensi yang ada! Perintah ku adalah mutlak!** " balas Naruto dengan arogan.

" Sangat disayangkan Berserker, itu bertentangan dengan tujuan Tuan Naruto, dan tugas ku di sini adalah menghentikan mu!" balas Tamamo kemudian ia melompat tinggi dan melanjutkan mantra sihirnya.

 **[Amaterasu su ze jizai ni shite misogi no]**

Muncul delapan buah lingkaran sihir di belakang Tamamo yang sedang melayang.

 **[Akashi-mei o Tamamo chinseki shinpo]**

Dari lingkaran tadi muncul empat bola api dan empat bola es berukuran yang sangat besar.

 **[Sora shinku kyoya.]**

Keempat bola api dan bola es tadi melesat ke arah Naruto berada secara bergantian, diawali dengan bola api kemudian bola es begitu seterusnya hingga diakhiri dengan bola es.

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

 **Duar….**

" Tamamo-chan, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto lirih sebelum membeku sepenuhnya dan kendali dari Berserker telah hilang.

" Sama-sama Suami ku~" balas Tamamo kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang membeku. Dengan perlahan Reality Marble mulai mengilang dan kembali ke halaman Akademi Kuoh.

" Akhir yang membosankan, ku pikir salah satu dari kalian akan terbunuh. Tak ku sangka seekor Rubah mengacaukannya." Gumam Vali kecewa karena akhir dari pertarungan ayah dan anak yang berakhir tanpa ada yang terbunuh.

" Katakan sekali lagi _Hakuryuuko!_ Atau aku akan membunuh mu hingga kau tak akan bisa bereinkarnasi lagi!" desis Tamamo dengan nada yang sangat dingin di barengi aura ungu yang pekat.

" Aku baru mendapatkan pesan dari Azazel bahwa seminggu lagi akan diadakan pertemuan ketiga pemimpin tiga kubu di sini." Vali menyampaikan pesan dari Azazel kemudian ia menghilang dengan cahaya putih.

Kemudian secara perlahan kekkai yang diciptakan oleh Sona dan bidaknya hilang secara perlahan dan Tamamo mencairkan Naruto yang membeku oleh sihirnya.

" Rias kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sona yang baru tiba beserta para bidaknya.

" Kami baik-baik saja." Bukan Rias yang menjawabnya melainkan Akeno, Rias lebih fokus pada Tamamo dia penasaran siapa Tamamo sebenarnya.

" Tamamo Mae! Bisa kau jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rias dengan nada dingin, sejak kejadian di mana ia beserta kelompoknya hampir terbunuh oleh Naruto ia melihat Tamamo selalu di samping Naruto ia berspekulasi bila Naruto di kendalikan oleh Tamamo.

" Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika aku memperkenalkan diriku ketika pertemuan tiga kubu? Lagi pula saat ini lihatlah kondisi tunangan ku saat ini." Tamamo berusaha untuk mengelak, Minato tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju ke arah Naruto untuk menggendong Naruto di pundaknya selanjutnya, Minato berjalan menuju para iblis muda yang di situ dan Tamamo berjalan di sampingnya. Melihat itu Kiba mengeluarkan dua buah bilah Pedang Suci Kutukannya dan bersikap waspada.

" Iblis kecil, tak usah bersikap waspada seperti itu jika kau mau aku bisa membunuh mu bahkan dengan tangan kosong. Pertarungan telah usai, bukankah kau putri dari Nona Himejima?" ucap Minato halus diakhiri dengan senyuman.

" Akeno kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Rias pada Akeno ia tak menyangka jika ini bukan pertemuan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Akeno dengan Sang Paladin.

" Waktu aku masih kecil dulu beliau sering berkunjung ke kuil keluarga ku." Jawab Akeno pada pertanyaan Rias.

" Bagaimana keadaan ibu mu?" Tanya Minato pada Akeno.

" Ibunda, beliau sudah …" Jawab Akeno lirih dan menunduk.

" Maaf seharusnya aku tak menanyakannya, jadi kejadian itu benar ya. Maafkan aku tak bisa membantu saat itu, kejadian itu bersamaan dengan tragedi yang menimpa Istriku." Minato meminta maaf atas perkataannya.

" Tidak apa-apa Paman, jadi Dik Naruto dan Karin adalah putra dan putri paman?" Tanya Akeno mencairkan suasana dengan basa-basi, ia sadar dengan melihat kondisi teman-temannya saat ini jika mereka nekat bertarung dengan Minato mereka dalam posisi yang sangat tidak di untungkan.

" Maaf, jika mereka merepotkan kalian, aku tak menyangka anak yang berasal dari testis ku membuat kekacauan seperti ini." Ucap Minato memberi sedikit lelucon kotor.

" Saya seniornya wajar jika kami membimbingnya, lagi pula Dik Naruto tidak merepotkan malah sebaliknya." Balas Akeno sedikit berkeringat jatuh karena tidak menyangka seorang Minato mengatakan testis di depan para gadis SMA.

" Ayahanda bisakah kita bergegas pulang dan merawat Naruto?" Tamamo meminta Minato untuk bergegas pulang dan merawat Naruto.

" Ngomong-ngomong di mana Irina, Xenovia?" Tanya Minato pada Xenovia tentang keberadaan Irina.

" Dia berada di tempat penyembuhan ku, Tuan Minato." Jawab Sona pada pertanyaan Minato tentang keberadaan salah satu utusan Gereja itu.

" Aku titip Irina, Nona Sitri. Xenovia ayo kita pulang kau pasti lelah,dan beristirahatlah. Dan kau Tamamo?" ucap Minato pada Sona kemudian mengajak Xenovia untuk pulang dan mencocokkan nama Tamamo.

" Benar aku Tamamo, menantu Ayahanda." Jawab Tamamo di barengi dengan background pink dengan gelembung berbentuk love.

' Apapun mau mu.' Batin Minato dan tersenyum canggung. Kemudian Minato, Tamamo, Naruto yang di gendong Minato, dan juga Xenovia pulang menuju ke kediaman Uzumaki.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

" Aku pulang." Ucap Minato sambil membuka pintu rumah.

" Selamat datang, Ayah kapan kau kembali? Dan kenapa kalian sangat berantakan seperti ini?" ucap Karin sekaligus bertanya karena pakaian Minato, Xenovia, dan Naruto banyak bagian yang sobek.

" Banyak hal melelahkan hari ini, Karin." Jawab Minato diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Kemudian Minato, Nobume, Karin, Tamamo, dan Xenovia melakukan makan malam bersama, Minato memulai obrolan setelah makan selesai ia bertanya pada Tamamo kenapa mau bertunangan dengan Naruto. Tamamo menjawabnya dengan jujur dengan mengurangi bumbu tentang kejadian perseteruan Naruto dengan Kelompok Gremory, untuk menutupi hal supranatural agar tidak diketahui oleh Karin dan Nobume. Sementara Xenovia hanya tertunduk diam karena ia memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya setelah ia mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui, tentang kematian Tuhan yang membuatnya delima. Setelah obrolan itu Nobume dan Karin langsung masuk ke kamar Karin untuk tidur.

" Tamamo-chan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Minato dengan nada dan ekspresi serius.

" Ayah, bisa menyebut ku, Megami (Dewi) biasa manusia menyebutku seperti itu." Jawab Tamamo singkat. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Minato diam dan memikirkannya sejenak.

" Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya dengan menikah dengan Naruto?" Tanya Minato ' Jika ia adalah dewi apa mungkin tahu? Siapa Naruto sebenarnya?' batin Minato.

" Seperti yang anda ketahui tentang perseteruan Suami ku dengan kelompok Gremory, ia berpikir jika Ayahanda berada jauh dari Karin-san dan Nobume-san, siapa yang akan melindungi mereka. Jadi ia membuat persetujuan dengan ayah ku agar tempat ini mendapat perlindungan sepenuhnya di bawah Mitologi Shinto." Jawab Tamamo dari sudut pandang politik.

" Tak ku sangka Naruto akan berbuat sejauh ini, jika itu menyangkut keluarga. Mungkin ini juga karena kesalahan ku dulu, hingga aku kehilangan istri ku. Jika saja waktu itu aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto mungkin ia masih hidup." Balas Minato lirih ia mengingat kejadian bagaimana tatapan penuh kebencian Naruto saat ia kembali dari misi saat kematian istrinya.

" Ayahanda, tak usah anda pikirkan, yang telah berlalu. Suami ku belajar dari kesalahan anda dan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Anda telah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk keluarga dan itulah yang ingin di contoh oleh putra anda." Balas Tamamo sembari menyemangati Ayah mertuanya.

" Kau benar, Tamamo terima kasih. Xenovia bagaimana dengan mu, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Minato sekaligus bertanya pada Xenovia yang terlihat diam termenung sejak usai makan malam tadi.

" Sama-sama, Ayahanda." Balas Tamamo tersenyum tulus sambil memberekan piring bekas makan malam mereka.

" Aku kehilangan arah tujuan ku Sensei. Mungkin aku akan menjadi Iblis agar aku bisa mendapatkan bayi dari _Sekiryuutei_. Entah keputusan ku benar atau tidak setelah mendengar parkataan Kokabiel jika Kami-sama telah tiada." Jawab Xenovia lirih, ia ragu akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Apakah akan menjadi keputusan yang bijak jika ia menjadi Iblis.

" Xenovia, apapun keputusan mu aku tak akan menghalangi mu tetapi ku harap satu hal, jangan lakukan jika itu akan membuat mu, menyesal kelak. Setelah kau mengetahui hal tersebut maka kau akan diusir dari Vatikan, itu yang ku tahu." Jawab Minato setelah mendengar keputusan Xenovia.

" Sensei, tolong jangan beri tahu Irina tentang ini. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah kekecewaannya tentang Kami-sama telah tiada." Pinta Xenovia pada Minato dengan nada lirih.

" Tentu. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah kau pasti lelah." Perintah Minato pada Xenovia agar beristirahat. Kemudian Xenovia melangkah menuju kamar yang telah ia gunakan selama ada di Kuoh.

" Ayahanda, apakah anda akan ikut menghadiri pertemuan tiga kubu yang akan diadakan Minggu depan? Jika anda tidak keberatan besok lusa anda aku ajak bertemu dengan ayah ku." Tanya Tamamo pada Minato.

" Ide yang bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

" Suami ku dia bilang ia ingin menemui seseorang besok lusa." Jawab Tamamo.

" Ia ingin menemui siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya? Aku tak ingin ia terlibat masalah ini lebih dalam lagi. Kau tahu, Tamamo ketika ia mengacau dengan adik Raja Iblis, kemudian kejadian hari ini yang hampir membunuh salah Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, _Hakuryuuko,_ dan _Sekiryuutei_." Keluh Minato mengingat masalah yang dilakukan anak laki-lakinya.

" Aku tak tahu detailnya, tak usah di pikirkan Ayahanda. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, aku ada sake apa anda ingin meminumnya? Untuk melupakan sejenak masalah anda?" Tamamo menawari sake pada Minato sambil mengambil botol sake yang ada di lemari es.

" Ah… ide yang bagus, sudah lama tak ada yang menuangkan sake pada ku." Balas Minato.

" Silahkan." Ucap Tamamo sambil menuangkan sake pada mangkuk kecil. Kemudian hari itu diakhiri oleh Minato dengan meminum sake yang dituangkan oleh menantu perempuannya dengan diselingi sedikit obrolan.

 **Dua Hari Kemudian.**

 **Bandar Udara Kuoh.**

Minato dan Xenovia mengantar keberangkatan Irina menuju ke Vatikan untuk melaporkan misi mencari pedang _Excalibur_ yang hilang.

" Selamat Irina, kau telah berhasil dalam misi mu." Ucap Xenovia lirih dan menunduk.

" Sayangnya bukan kita, yang berhasil, aku kecewa pada mu karena kau telah berkhianat, Xenovia." Balas Irina menangis, ia mengungkapkan kekecewaannya karena sahabatnya membelot dan memilih menjadi seorang iblis di bawah naungan keluarga Gremory.

" Irina, titip salam untuk para tetua di Vatikan untuk sementara hingga pertemuan yang akan diadakan lima hari lagi aku akan tinggal di Jepang." Ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan surat izin ia akan memiliki sedikit kesibukan yang mendadak.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki.**

" Tamamo, aku akan menemuinya. Apa dia akan bergabung dengan rencana ku? Aku tahu rencana ku terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan." Tanya Naruto pada Tamamo ia ragu akan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

" Kalian memiliki tujuan yang sama mungkin ia akan membantu mu. Semangatlah suami ku." Balas Tamamo sambil merapikan dasi yang di kenakan Naruto. Naruto mengenakan pakai formal berupa kemeja putih di padukan dengan jas berwarna emas.

" Kau benar baik tujuanku maupun tujuannya adalah menyelamatkan umat manusia. Aku mohon pada mu Tamamo apapun yang terjadi kumohon kau selalu bersama ku." Ucap Naruto dengan optimis dengan pancaran semangat yang terpancar dari kedua matanya menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan yang bulat, bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan umat manusia.

" Tentu, aku akan selalu di sisi mu dan mendukungmu." Jawab Tamamo tersenyum tulus dan meyakinkan Naruto.

 **Di Suatu Tempat.**

" Apa kau yakin ia akan bergabung dengan kita?"

" Ia akan bergabung, aku akan pastikan itu. Karena pada dasarnya kita memiliki tujuan yang sama."

" Aku berharap juga seperti itu, dengan bergabungnya dia akan menambah kekuatan kita."

 **Di Tempat Lain.**

" Ini benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan ku! Angin takdir kali ini berhembus dengan kencang!"

" Tapi sangat di sayangkan jika ia tidak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan pada dirinya maka semua penantian ku akan sia-sia."

" Apa anda tidak mau mengajarinya bagaimana cara mengalahkan sisi gelap dirinya?"

" Bukannya aku tak mau tapi kegelapan yang telah tertimbun setiap kali ia bereinkarnasi, itu yang menjadi masalahnya,"

" Kegelapan itu semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu itu yang ku khawatirkan. Aku harap akan ada yang membimbingnya, mengalahkan kegelapannya."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **LESSON 11 :**

 **Vor der Dämmerung ist die dunkelste Zeit**

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa update sesuai yang diharapkan karena kesibukan saya dan juga WB. Saya harap para pembaca bisa memaklumi.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang membantu dan mendukung berjalannya fiksi penggemar ini, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan demi kebaikan fiksi penggemar ini ke depannya.

Sekian dari saya selamat menikmati tahun baru kalian.


End file.
